Two Sides of the Same Person
by touchedbyCas
Summary: Highschool AU. Dean and Cas are best friends who grew close due to painful pasts and now rely on each other! destiel slash! M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys My name is Annie and I live in the city known as Adelaide, Australia... that is right I am an Aussie, and don't get me wrong I am proud of it, it's just living in Australia and most of my fav stories being American makes it sort of hard to write Fanfiction soooooo if you just happen to be reading any of them and notice a mistake than feel free to let me know and I will make a note!**

**Also you should know that my grammar and spelling are absolutely abysmal (this is the part where I thank God for whoever made spell-check!) so don't hesitate to let me know if I have made any mistakes on that front as well.**

**Also you should know that I am in my final years of high school so updating is gonna be hard!**

**This is my first ever fanfiction piece of writing so be kind!**

… **I think that is it sooooo… ***_**deep breath* **_**without any more delays, (except maybe the disclaimer) I present to you **_**Two Sides of the Same Person.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"CASTIEL!" Anna yelled running down the hallway to where Cas was desperately trying to ignore her by sticking his head in his locker. She stopped next to him, "Cas," she said again pulling him out of his locker by his shoulders. He gave her an apprehensive look as he took in her cascading red locks and her much too revealing cheerleading outfit before shivering and looking back to her face. He plastered an obvious look of fake surprise on his face before answering her.

"Oh Anna, I didn't see you there," she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" she said and then went to say more but stopped herself. Cas just looked at her as she obviously battled with herself on whether or not to say the words that threatened to escape her mouth.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are standing at my locker?" Cas asked growing impatient. He eyes widened and then narrowed as she stared at him.

"Of course there is a reason," she yell whispered, "I wouldn't be caught dead voluntarily talking to you unless it was absolutely necessary."

"And I love you too!" He said in mock affection before slamming his locker shut and storming off.

"Ahrr, okay wait," She said falling into step next to him, She took several deep breaths and Cas rolled his eyes.

"You have until I reach Jimmy's car!" He said turning the corner and out of the all but empty building, he had stayed back for the science club and then the next day would be math club then history club and so on so forth, Anna had, had cheerleading practice. Anna looked confused after Cas said that and faced him for a brief moment.

"Jimmy's car? Don't you usually catch a ride with Dean?" she asked.

"What you didn't miss him at soccer practice?" he asked usually Dean was the center of every girl's attention but mainly Anna's and at soccer practice especially.

"We were in the Gym not on the field I'll have you know!" she almost spat.

"Well Dean had to go pick Sam up from school, his after school study got canceled so he asked me if I could find another ride and I asked Jimmy…. And this can't be what you wanted to ask me." He stressed the fact that they were almost at the car by waving his arms around.

"Well yes and no," she sighed, "I…need a favor?" she asked and he raised an eyebrow at her, "well can you?" she pushed hating the moment.

"Depends on the favor." He said skeptically.

"I need you to put in a good word for me with Dean!" she said and Cas stopped walking in surprise, she turned to him.

"What kind of word?" he asked.

"A word that would end in him asking me to the prom." She said with a completely straight face having obviously gained confidence.

"Anna why I would do that, you had your chance with Dean, you cheated, he found out, chance _gone!"_ he said stressing the last word as he started walking again.

"That was a mistake!" she said and Cas snorted and she shot he a death glare but continued, "and because I am family." They stopped next to Jimmy's car and obviously he had been waiting all of two minutes because the impatient boy threw his hands mouthing _'hallelujah'_. Cas turned to her.

"Anna you are my cousin that I don't see outside of Christmas and birthdays now and I am sure that if you had it your way you wouldn't even see us then… not to mention the fact that whenever you are around me you treat me like I am a carrier of the plague!" he said and she widened her eyes.

"I do not!" she said in a high pitched shock stricken voice, suddenly the horn of Jimmy's car sounded and Cas used this distraction to lean over and touch Anna's shoulder. She immediately flinched and started to wipe of invisible bugs from where he touched her.

"You don't do you?" he asked and she sighed.

"Fine that may all be true but we are still family!" she stressed and he fixed her with a hesitant gaze and she sighed once more, "look Cas against all the odds you are Dean's best friend, and for some unknown reason Dean listens to your opinion, an act which in turn makes half the school question his sanity, but the fact still remains that you have his ear and I _need _you to do this for me Cas!" she pleaded. Behind him the horn sounded again.

"Agh fine!" he said and she jumped up and squealed. Rolling his eyes, He turned and opened the car and went to get in when suddenly a hand wrapped around his arm and turned him to face Anna again.

"Wait, just when you mention it, don't make it so obvious okay." She said and a sly smile grew on his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" he said sliding into the already started car.

"Wait Cas… where you joking?... Cas stop, Cas I don't know whether or not you were joking!" she screamed as Jimmy's car squealed out of the car park.

Dean didn't even lift his head from where it was placed as he laid sideways on the couch when the door opened and closed quietly, to focused on the T.V but he did notice when Cas dumped his bag on the floor near the stairs before walking over to where he was and throwing his feet on the end of the couch before sitting down and waiting for Dean to put his feet on his lap before throwing his up on the coffee table.

They both turned however when the door opened again, this time slamming closed and Jimmy stormed through it and up the stairs before slamming his bedroom closed. They both turned back to the T.V and there was a few seconds of silence before anyone spoke.

"Jimmy pissed he had to wait for you?" Dean asked.

"Yep," Cas said popping the 'P' before furrowing his brow in confusion, "what are you watching?" he asked.

"Dr. Sexy M.D," Dean answered and Cas nodded.

"Oh hey Anna was talking to me today-what the hell are they doing?" he asked cutting himself off bewildered and slightly disgusted by the on-screen actors actions.

"They are having sex in an elevator," Dean said with an emotionless voice before fully taking in Cas' whole sentence, "wait did you say Anna was talking to you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Cas said focused on the show.

"since when does Anna talk to you?" he asked still not moving his eyes from the screen.

"since today I guess, hey do you think they understand just how wrong it is that they are doing it in an elevator?" Cas asked.

"It's an elevator what is so wrong with that?" Dean answered before shaking his head still utterly confused, "What did she want?" he asked.

"To put in a good word for her to you," Dean nodded and then silence settled for a few more seconds until Cas couldn't hold it in anymore, "It is just so unsanitary to begin with!" he stressed and Dean just rolled his eyes.

No one turned to look as the toilet flushed and Sam stepped into the room. Sam looked at the boy's position to the concentration on their faces and shook his head. He turned and flopped onto the couch and looked at the T.V before his face contorted in confusion.

"What the hell are you to watching?" he asked.

"Dr. Sexy M.D," they both said in an emotionless voice whilst keeping their eyes glued to the T.V. Sam looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

"What are you two sharing your man periods?" Sam scoffed but after neither of them reacted to focused on the show he flicked his eyes back to the screen and widening his eyes in shock, "what are they doing?"

"They are doing '_it' _Sammy," Dean answered with a slight smirk, Sam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I know what _'it' _is Dean, I mean where?" he asked.

"In an elevator, it's gross right," Cas said glad to find that he wasn't the only person who thought so when Sam grunted in agreement. Suddenly Dean's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Wait, Anna wanted you to put a good word for her…to me?" he asked and Cas rolled his eyes at Dean's slowness.

"Yes Dean." He said.

"Why, I mean she cheated on me right?" Dean said incredulously.

"I believe her objective was to get a date to prom!" Cas said narrowing his eyes as the onscreen couple continued their activities, "Surly in such a busy hospital as this, someone would have pressed the button for the elevator… there is no way they could do this without getting caught!"

"They pressed the emergency stop button Cas!" Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Cas said.

"Wait Anna was talking to you, as in Anna Milton?" Sam asked catching on.

"Yes," Dean and Cas answered together.

"What did you say to her?" Dean asked.

"Say to who?" came a new voice from the kitchen and again everyone's eyes stayed tuned to the T.V as Gabriel handed everyone a beer except for Sam who was still much to young and instead got a soda and Gabriel was fairly surprised by the lack of complaints he got from the youngest.

"Anna," Cas said, "and I told her that I would mention it to you… I also said that I would try to make it subtle." Cas answered Dean's earlier question smirking and Dean huffed a laugh as Gabriel sat to Cas' left on the last remaining chair.

"Wait our cousin Anna?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah- okay now why does it look like she is talking to no-one in this shot and then suddenly this guy appears in the next one?" Cas asked in disbelief after the scene had changed from the sexed up doctors to a now crazy one it seemed.

"He," Dean said pointing to the vanishing guy "is a ghost."

"What are we actually watching?" Gabe asked as his eyes also became glued to the screen.

"Dr. Sexy M.D," Sam, Dean and Cas all said together

"This show has ghosts?" Sam asked, "Why?"

"I don't know… It is compelling!" Dean huffed.

"What did she want?" Gabe suddenly asked.

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Anna," he mumbled only half paying attention.

"wanted me to convince Dean to take her to prom," Cas said and Gabe acknowledged his words with a scoff before silence fell as they all took a sip of their respected drinks. Suddenly Cas spoke again, "Hey, is it me or does that ghost have an uncanny resemblance to your dad?" Cas asked and all four boys tilted their heads taking in the man's features.

"Huh!" the other three boys huffed before they all took another sip of their drinks.

Suddenly the front door slammed open and a booming voice echoed through the abnormally large house.

"DEAN WINCHESTER!"

**Okay guys that is it…. My** _**FIRST EVER**_** fanfiction chapter! To say I am nervous is an unbelievable understatement! So be nice, if you want to review go right ahead I aint gonna stop ya but no pressure! **

**Remember that, that is just the first chapter and hopefully it is going to get better!**

**Thanks Annie**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**So a few memos before I start…**

**First I would just like to put in a fair warning…. Lisa and Anna are Bad in here but they will turn…. Unless people don't want that… whatever I am writing the story, I'll deal.**

**Second If any of you are wondering why I chose soccer, it is because in Australia we play Aussie rule's football… (go crows by the way) so I have absolutely no idea about football played in America… I don't even know what it is called! And I do know a little about Basketball (Celtics…. But that is just to piss of my Dad who has been a major Lakers fan since he was ten, plus my fav color is green!) but not enough so soccer was pretty much my only option!**

**Third I really hate this but this chapter is going to be tedious… I am **_**REALLY **_**sorry but I couldn't think of any other way to put it all out there so I figured get it over and done with. Good news thought is that this chapter was originally longer but it was too long so I cut it off and if the third chapter isn't out tonight it will props be out tomorrow!**

**And last but not least… I want to say the BIGGEST thank you to all those people who reviewed, at first I told myself that I wouldn't care whether or not people commented on my story but getting just those five was EPIC! So…. Thanks! **

**It am pretty sure that's it, except there may be a few words in here that are spelt differently in other countries… like mom I spell mum so bear with me!**

**anyway, onwards and upwards I say…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"DEAN WINCHESTER," all four boys froze upon hearing the booming voice in what sounded like the entrance hall.

"Crap!" Dean and Cas muttered.

"how do they even know you're here?" Sam grumbled annoyed.

"Don't try and hide, we saw your car out the front so we know you're here!" the voice yelled getting closer.

"woops," Dean mumbled while Sam shot a glare his way.

"There you are!" the voice sounded in the doorway, "just what on God's green earth are you doing with your feet on Castiel, this is a house not a jungle gym, move them now!" he yelled and Dean immediately flung his feet from Cas and sat up straight. "That means you to Castiel, feet of the coffee table!" he said and Cas hurriedly removed his feet from the table. "And will somebody please tell me what came over you two when you decided it would be okay to drink?" he said storming around the couch to rip the drinks out of their hands, placing them on the coffee table.

Dean would have quiet gladly dobbed in Gabriel but a quick glare from him said that he would shut his trap or die a painful death.

"Come off it Zachariah they are just boys having some fun!" said a new voice from the doorway and they all turned to see Balthazar leaning casually against the door frame.

"My point exactly, they are just boys!" he scowled and Dean's eyes narrowed. It's not that Dean was scared of Zachariah, really he wanted nothing more than to punch him in his smug fat face but he went along with it for Cas' sake, he knew that if he were to go and tell Zachariah what he really thought he would only succeed in getting Castiel the hounding of a life time.

"Calm your little man titties Zach, I was watching' them the whole time!" Gabriel joked but Zach just growled.

"Well I think this is our cue to go!" Dean said hoping to stop any impending fights. He jumped off the couch and turned to Cas, "You're still coming to the game tonight right?" he asked hopeful.

"Have I missed one yet?" Cas asked with a smirk and Dean shook his head laughing, Sam and Gabe simultaneously rolled their eyes before Sam jumped up pulling Dean towards the door.

"He'll pick you up at six thirty!"Sam yelled to Cas and the door slammed closed behind them. Cas turned to Zach's accusing glare and mentally prepared himself for the lecture he was about to get.

"What are you doing Castiel?" Zachariah growled and Cas sighed.

"I assure you brother I do not know what you mean," He said getting up and walking out of the room.

"What I mean is what are you doing with Dean Winchester?" Zach stressed as he, his other brothers who had been waiting out of sight and his cousins followed him into the kitchen.

"He is my best friend," Cas stated simply opening the fridge and helping himself to a soda now that his other beverage had been taken from him.

"The boy is scum, I do not see why you hang around him Castiel, he is below you!" Cas turned to glare at Uriel before turning back to stare at Zach.

"look ever since I met Dean, and let's keep in mind that I was eight at the time you all, bar Jimmy, Gabe and Balthazar have been desperately telling me to stop hanging around with him and here we are eight years later and still I continue to call him a friend so for tonight let's just please skip over all of that so that I can go get ready for Dean's soccer game, okay," Cas said pushing past Zach and running to the very large stairs.

"This isn't over Castiel!" Raphael yelled from his spot in the middle of the kitchen where he had stayed silent the whole time.

Cas had always gotten the pressure pushed onto him by his elder brothers. He had to be perfect in their eyes; straight A's, overachieved and let's not forget being the future valedictorian even though he was in freshman year, in other words he had to be perfect. If he screwed something up then they would yell and scream at him, throw things around, generally things that belonged to him, they also often threatened physical violence and while they had yet to follow through on that threat he had no doubt that they would.

Of course, this wasn't all of his brothers, Michael and Lucifer were much too busy to get angry over such trivial things but Gabriel was always protective of his littlest brother and while he often wasn't one for showing his emotions opting for mindless pranks and jokes at his expense instead, Cas knew that was just Gabe's way of saying 'I love you'. Jimmy would also sympathize for Cas, never knowing the full pressure the boy was put under but trying to help anyway he could. Balthazar would also help by calmly telling his sibling to 'back the fuck off'.

Although Balthazar wasn't actually his brother, he was really his cousin. Altogether Cas currently lived with eight other people and he had eight brothers, Michael who was twenty seven closely followed by Lucifer who had turned twenty seven a week ago but both had left the house leaving Raphael the eldest in home at twenty five, then came Zach at twenty three who was born a year and six months before Gabriel who was twenty two, then Uriel who was twenty then the twins Jimmy and Cas who were sixteen.

However they housed their two cousins, Balthazar who was nineteen and Anna who was also sixteen. They were able to do this because of the shear extravagance of their house. They were loaded! Their semi-circle driveway leads to some steep marble steps which brought you to a large oak door that happened to open up into huge entrance hall that had doors leading to all sorts of rooms. It also contained to large sets of stairs which lead to more levels and doors. Altogether the Novak mansion contained seventeen bedrooms, twenty two bathrooms (that included on-suites) seven lounge or entertainment rooms, two ridiculously large libraries (three if you counted Cas' room) two pools, tennis courts a paddock and stable where they housed horses that Anna had taken a liking too and an elaborate garden that after sixteen years of living with, Cas was still pretty sure he hadn't seen it all.

Anna and Balthazar had moved in when Anna and Cas were eight making Balthazar eleven, after both their parents, meaning both the Novak's and the Milton's had perished in a terrible car crash on the way home from the theatre. Michael and Lucifer had taken their cousins in and committed themselves to looking after their siblings at the tender age of eighteen and seventeen. They ruled like their father and uncle had, with an iron fist. Stress came with the job but their fathers business was left to Michael and his entire fortune was split between all of his children and with the house already been paid for their cushy lifestyle remained the same.

Though losing their parents was hard on all of them it was harder on Cas. Not because he loved them more than the others did but mainly because their father loved Cas most. Cas was special in their father's eyes, the youngest by about seven minutes and also because of his intellectual abilities. Even from a young age Cas' smarts had shone well above the rest. Cas' father knew that Cas was destined for things well beyond his business and so placed him in a private school, a luxury that no other Novak had been blessed with. Their father had been a great believer in equals and keeping a level head. When he passed however Michael being his primary caregiver took Cas out of his private school and placed him in the public school were the rest of the Novak's and Milton's attended.

Castiel had kept to himself most of the time but one Dean Winchester had been determined to become friends with the weird boy and they quickly clicked, and after they discovered their unfortunate similarity's in experiencing death, Dean having to have pulled his younger brother out of a house fire the same one which claimed his mother's life when he was four, they both became inseparable. They became best friends understanding each other in ways others couldn't dream of.

Cas was often invited over to the Winchester household for tea and sleepovers which is where he met Sam who was at the time four and the apple of his brother's eye, Cas quickly fell in love with Sam and Sam often went to Cas for help when Dean wasn't available. He also met their father John who was a nice man and respectable but trying to raise two boys on a mechanics pay so he wasn't around very often and took all the help he could get, that help being in the form of Bobby Singer and/or Ellen Harvell. The two became surrogate parents for the boys but a few years later, when Cas and Dean were ten and Gabriel was sixteen, they were unavailable, John had been called to the hospital for Sam after he fell from the jungle gym and broke his arm, Bobby had been too drunk to drive and could barely answer the phone and Ellen called into the school after her own daughter Jo had caught beating a boy up after he had tried to kiss her. Desperate for a babysitter John had called up Gabe asking if he could watch Dean. At first Gabriel had been hesitant knowing his brothers and not wanting to screw up Cas' only real friend but after some convincing Gabe agreed, and so Dean entered the Novak mansion for the first of many times, the place soon became a second home to Dean and eventually Sam staying there after school or when Bobby and Ellen weren't available, much to Cas' elder brothers chagrin.

Besides Gabriel, who thought of Dean as an extension on Cas and so loved him, Jimmy who was just glad that his socially inept brother had found such a good friend and Balthazar who couldn't care less until he discovered that Dean sheared his passion for pranks and they had teamed up with the master Gabriel to continue the quest on not letting Sam and Cas have a dull moment, all of Cas' siblings hated Dean. He was everything a Novak wasn't, he was messy and poor his grades were average, loud and definitely not of the proper upbringing, so Gabriel made sure that when the Winchesters came over they stayed well away from his brothers.

As they grew older together they sheared each other's emotional experiences which further solidified their bond. Dean would run to Cas when something had happened between Sam and his father, who now that Sam was getting older, were continually fighting. Cas would let him yell and scream until Dean got it out of his system and then they would just sit and talk. Cas would go to Dean when his brothers were being dicks and pushing Cas to get A++'s when he got A's. Cas would sit and say that he probably should have done better while Dean would shout at him to _'wake the fuck up Cas! You are fucking amazing at school and your brothers are just jealous Douche-nozzles who were bored!' _but the thing that really brought them together, made them dependent each other was the fact that if they were having a particularly bad day, one could go to the other and cry without any judgment, to this day Cas and Dean were the only ones who had seen the other in tears.

When Dean joined the soccer team in middle school and became popular, Cas was being forced to join the science club for extra credit and becoming shunned. Cas started hanging around people like Chuck, Becky, Ava and Lily were as Dean was seen with people like Lisa, Jo, Ash, Adam, Jake and even Jimmy and Anna. This didn't stop them from being friends though, Dean made it very clear in the beginning that anyone who messed with Cas messed with Dean and after an incident involving Alastair and rumors no one dare put a foot out of line….around Dean. They would also walk to classes and sit next to each other and when they entered high school and Dean was given an old 1967 Chevy Impala from Bobby's salvage yard to fix up, he would always give Cas a ride home.

It was at this age, half way through their first year at high school that Dean got his first girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so like I mentioned last time, the last chapter was a bunch of info but now that, that is all out of the way this chapter will be better!**

**Okay let's go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

It was at this age, halfway through their first year at high school that Dean got his first girlfriend… well technically his second but Dean insisted that since he and Anna were only together for three days before he found her making out with Jake Tally behind the spots shed it didn't count.

Lisa however had been coming onto Dean for quite some time now and Cas was shocked the boy had missed it. So he was also shocked at how surprised he was when after the game that night in the midst of all the celebration, Lisa jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Cas felt a pang of what he was sure was just stress when he saw Dean return the kiss as people cheered around them.

The game had just been won 6-5 and after Dean scored every goal for their team there was no doubt that he had a bright future in the team. A lot of girls looked heartbroken as they continued to kiss in the center of the ground and Anna had stomped her foot and stormed off. _'Probably looking for some random guy to fuck!" _Cas thought watching her go_…_what? Anna was a slut, everyone knew it!

Cas sighed and started to slowly make his way down to the field. He stopped at the fence and moved to the side to let people out as he waited for Dean. Suddenly Dean emerged dragging Lisa behind him as the crowed started to dissipate. He had an apologetic look on his face and Cas knew what was coming so when Dean went to speak he threw his hand up stopping him.

"Don't worry, I understand you can go with Lisa," he said with a smile, Dean opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off once more by Cas, "and I will get Sam home, and I will cover for you with your Dad and yes I will accept the pie you are going to bring me tomorrow as a thanks!" Cas finished and Dean's face broke out in a grin.

"Thanks Cas," he said simply and started leading Lisa away obviously missing the evil sneer that was directed Cas' way from her. Cas took a deep breath to steady himself as Sam came up beside him.

"He ditched us for prom queen didn't he?" Sam asked watching them leave the stadium.

"Yeah," Cas sighed.

"He was our ride home wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Cas said again shaking his head as he turned to start the long walk home and he heard Sam sigh also before turning and running to walk beside him. "Do you wish to stop for pancakes?" Cas asked looking down at Sam who looked back skeptical.

"You buying?" he asked and Cas chuckled.

"Don't I always?" he answered.

"Yes!" Sam said before pumping his fist through the air eliciting another short laugh from Cas. Cas loved Sam, he was the complete opposite from Dean and oddly similar to Cas, and similar to Cas and Dean you would struggle to find to brothers who were closer. That made sense though because after Dean had pulled Sam from the fire he became very protective of his brother and simply hated it when they fought.

They had exited the school when Cas decided that the silence was boring.

"So… how's middle school treating you?" he asked and Sam was probably the only person Cas knew that would smile at that question.

"Great!" he beamed. Sam was lucky, he was the smartest kid he knew of that age but also basked in the glory of his brother making him one of the popular guys.

"Are you pissed at Dean?" Sam asked and Cas fixed him with a scowl, "What?"

"You shouldn't swear like that Sam!" He said and it was a testament to how shocking it was that he and Dean were best friends because it would have been at this point that Dean would have slapped Sam over the head and threatened that "_if you ever fucking swear in my presence again I'll cut your fucking tongue out"_

Suddenly Cas felt something collide with his back careering him forward towards the pavement.

"FUCK!" he yelled as he landed and he looked up to see Alastair, Brady and Alastair's girlfriend Lilith running down the street laughing. He reached behind him and felt what he assumed was the remainder of a boiled egg fall off his jacket. "SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled loud enough so that they would hear and he sat up to see a hand thrown in his face. He looked up to see nothing but pity in Sam's hazel eyes.

"You swear worse than me," he said as he helped Cas up. Cas knew what he was thinking, he felt sorry for him, that he was picked on by those bullies that he couldn't stop them. But that was untrue; just one word to Dean or Gabe and those people would be begging his forgiveness. Not that that was necessary either, Cas was more than capable of looking after himself and could beat Dean to a bloody mess if the occasion called for it. But he didn't tell them or defend himself because if he did it would just cause more trouble than it's worth.

"I'm older!" Cas grumbled before shrugging out of his Jacket and continuing the walk towards the dinner. Sam rolled his eyes before correcting himself.

"Fine, are you _angry_ at Dean for ditching you?" He asked putting special emphasis on 'angry'. Cas thought for a moment.

"No," he said firmly and Sam scoffed.

"Why? I would be,"

"Maybe that is where we finally differ Sam," Cas said smiling down at him.

"What you're a pushover and I'm not!" and Sam laughed when Cas playfully punched him in the arm.

"Where here," Cas said turning into the diner.

"Yum," Sam muttered at the thought of the food to come, he was never one for fattening food but had a soft spot for pancakes. "Hey but seriously Cas, you can't let Dean do that to you!" Sam stressed.

"I am more than capable of looking after myself." Cas said as they squished into an empty booth.

"Oh is that why you've been looking around making sure that those bullies aren't back since they egged you?" Sam questioned and Cas scowled.

"You are much too smart for a twelve year old!" Cas muttered and Sam smiled brightly at that. They were suddenly interrupted by the waitress, Cas turned towards her and she smiled widely upon laying eyes on him.

"Hey sugar," she drawled and Cas looked her up and down before smirking.

"Hey," he said back and saw Sam roll his eyes out of the corner of his. Contrary to popular belief Cas was not a virgin. Just because he was a social outcast did not mean he wasn't good-looking what with his lean and slightly muscular torso, his constant sex hair and piercing blue eyes, mix that with the fact that he had grown with Dean-friggin-Winchester lady killer and you had yourself one sexy nerd.

"Can I grab your order?" she asked and Cas took in her mid-length black hair and slim figure before smiling once more.

"Yeah ah, we'll have Pancakes with chocolate and ice-cream," he said gesturing to Sam.

"Coming right up," she said walking away and Cas looked over to Sam who had a shamed look on his face.

"What?" Cas asked.

"You spend too much time with Dean!" Sam said shaking his head.

"What, so Dean is allowed to hook up tonight but I am not?" he asked.

"Dean is a man-whore!" Sam stated bluntly, "you are too it's just you tend to be more subtle… and more tasteful…and generally just a better guy!" He finished and Cas Laughed. They talked for a couple more minutes before the waitress came back then holding their food.

"That was quick," Cas commented.

"Yeah, slow night," she said gesturing to the rest of the vacant diner, "is that all?" she asked and Cas nodded. "Great I just go and get your recite," she said walking off.

They both turned and took appreciative bites of their food moaning as they eat. Sam swallowed before turning back to Cas.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked and Cas looked at him curiously for a moment before nodding. Sam opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off when the waitress appeared by the table once more.

"Here is your-crap," she said as the small slip of paper flowed from her fingers to the floor. She bent over to pick it up and as she did her shirt slid up here back a little revealing a tattoo that read _Jessie forever._

"Who's Jessie?" Cas asked as she stood back up.

"Well he wasn't forever that's for sure," she chuckled handing him the slip as he handed her the money.

"His loss," Cas said with a crooked smile.

"Might be your gain," she said sauntering away and Cas looked down to see a phone number scribbled on the back of the recite, "I'm Pamela by the way!" she yelled from the back.

"Why have you never been in a relationship?" Sam asked all of a sudden and Cas' eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"My question, from before… why have you never had a relationship before?" Sam repeated the question and Cas thought about it.

"I have," he said remembering, "But we were young so I don't think it really counts; besides it didn't feel right with her… not to mention that as soon as she found out I was a social reject she broke up with me." Cas said eyeing the number differently now, Sam nodded and looked at Cas curiously as he ripped up the number shoving it in his pocket. What Cas had failed to mention was that girlfriend's wanted commitments and to know all his secrets and Cas wasn't sure that he liked the idea of anyone besides Dean knowing all his secrets. He also didn't like the idea of anyone besides himself knowing all of Dean's secrets. Which is probably why he reacted like he did when Dean had told that he was dating Lisa the next day.

"WHAT?" Dean winced when Cas yelled drawing odd looks from passersby and

"Wow, chill dude I just said that I am dating Lisa," they were walking towards homeroom when Dean had told him. He had spent the whole night with Lisa and Cas wasn't surprised that he got a text saying that he would need to find a different ride to school along with a large string of apologies that morning.

"Why?" Cas asked, he flinched noticing he sounded about an octave higher than his usual deep voice.

"Why, what do you mean why? Because she is hot and funny and-"

"sadistic and cruel and thinks I am a piece of dirt on a bugs ass!" Cas interrupted Dean who just rolled his eyes at Cas' exaggeration of Lisa's actions.

"Cas, are you going to be okay with this, because I really want this to work but it is like my first proper relationship ever, and I am going to need to have you on the sidelines ready to talk me down if I freak out!" Cas groaned at that, Dean dating he could adjust to, being expected to convince Dean to stay with her was a whole different thing!

"Are you sure you even want this Dean?" Dean turned questioning eyes on him.

"Of course this is what I want; I wouldn't be doing it otherwise!" he scoffed.

"It's just that I have seen you go through women like yesterdays trash, what is with the sudden change of heart?"

"Well maybe I am sick of just being a man-whore," Cas just looked at him skeptically and Dean sighed before stopping and holding Cas by the shoulders forcing him to look into his eyes, "I can't do this without you Cas!" while Dean's his puppy dog eyes couldn't hold a candle to Sam's or his own, Cas still melted before sighing in defeat.

"Fine," he huffed turning around and starting to walk again. A ridiculously large grin took over Dean's face at Cas' submission.

"Thanks Cas, and besides as far as arguments go yours was pretty weak!" Dean said throwing an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Why?" Cas asked confused.

"Well let's face it, there is not one girl here that doesn't think you are dirt on a bugs ass, I would never get a girlfriend," He said laughing which caused Cas' lips to twitch in amusement.

"Not true!"

"Oh really?" Dean asked and Cas smiled.

"Yeah, I am pretty sure that Anna thinks I am the dirt on the dirt on a bug's ass," he said.

"Oh right, my bad," Dean said nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh and Becky, Becky thinks I'm awesome!" Cas said laughing.

"Are you saying that I should date Becky?"Dean asked and Cas shook his head.

"I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy!" Cas stressed and the both started to laugh again. Suddenly Cas' laughs turned into nervous coughs and Dean looked up to see Lisa standing in front of them, arms crossed. "speak of the devil," Dean heard Cas mutter and stomped on his foot in warning, "ow," he said before jamming his elbow into Dean's side. Dean looked him and Cas' expression clearly read, '_well what did you expect' _Dean narrowed his eyes before turning back to Lisa.

"Hey Lisa," Dean said taking his arm from around Cas and placing it around Lisa' waist, "you know Cas…tiel," he added after a quick death glare from Cas told him that there was no way in hell that Lisa would be calling him Cas.

"I have heard of him," she said eyeing him down.

"Well I have been doing your biology homework the whole year," he said and Cas rolled his eyes at the look of concentration on her face, "Don't strain something trying to remember, you didn't flirt with me I just realized that I didn't do it no one would and that would affect my grade!" he said and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever, look I don't know if Dean mentioned it or not but-"

"you and he are dating, yeah that's awesome, you guys will be great and I wish you all the best blah, blah whatever," he said in a board voice almost as if he were reciting the grocery list.

"Thanks Cas I really feel your support there!" Dean said and Cas turned a fake smile his way. Dean was about to punch him in the arm when out of the corner of his eye he spotted his coach walking down the hall and remembering a question he needed to ask him he called for him, "oh Hey, COACH!' but he was too far gone, Dean groaned realizing he was going to have to chase after him, "okay, I have to go ask him something but, I'll see you later," He said kissing Lisa's check before turning to look at Cas, "and I'll see you in homeroom," he said before racing of down the hall. Cas turned to walk away but froze when he noticed Lisa staring.

"Can I help you?" he asked. She surprised Cas by grabbing his hand and pulling him into a deserted classroom, "What the hell?" He yelled.

"Look," she said pointing a finger in Cas' face, "now that I am Dean's girlfriend," Cas had to hold back the gag that threatened to escape at those words, "I have a few rules." Cas went to tell her what for when suddenly her hand extended effectively cutting off anything he was about to say, "I am talking and until I have finished talking you will not talk. Number 1. Dean will now be sitting with me in all the classes we share 2, AH" She shouted as Cas went to talk again, "do I look like I am finished, 2. Find a new ride home because from now on Dean will be taking me home, and finally number 3, and listen closely Castiel because this one is important, I am Dean's best friend now, so when he gets upset he comes to me, and when he needs advice I will give it to him and I will be going to him with my problems so you are now second to me, got it, good!" she said storming out not leaving a chance for Cas to defend himself.

Suddenly the bell rang and Cas was coming to terms with what had just transpired between himself and Lisa and he felt the anger bubble up. He stormed out of the class room and down the hall to his homeroom where he saw Dean sitting in his normal seat, much to Lisa's displeasure he noted with a smug grin, talking to Jimmy. He slowed down to catch the last of the conversation.

"…and Cas is cool with that?" Jimmy said in shock and Dean smiled.

"I think he just knows how much I want this to work, I'm telling ya man your brother is amazing!" Dean said with adoration as Jimmy huffed.

"Well he must really like you because there is not one other person that Cas would put aside his differences with a cheerleader for!" Jimmy stressed and Cas sighed.

"I guess he just understands how much I need this one civil thing in my life!" Dean finished, and Cas softened at his words while mentally kicking himself. Of course, no wonder Dean had so desperately wanted Cas to be okay with him and Lisa. Sam and his father had been arguing every chance they got and Dean was torn between being protecting his little brother, which he desperately wanted to do, and being a good son. Cas slowly started to walk to his seat again and Dean's eyes lit up upon seeing him. Cas took his seat as the teacher entered and the class fell silent.

In his head Cas made Dean a promise to try his hardest to help Lisa and him work, even if that meant following her rules!


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so first off, This may be my last update for a while because I have exams!**

**plus I need help! on my manage story thing there is a life bar and number under it like 60 and what not... I am not sure if this makes any scence but i don't know what it means sooo if any of your are willing to help...**

**I'll leave it at that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

A few months past and the three of them fell into a sort of routine. Dean and Cas would still sit together in homeroom and Maths and Lisa would get a ride home on training nights and sometimes if she was going over to the Winchesters they would both go home with Dean. Another thing that pleased Cas was that when Sam and his father got in the worst fight that resulted in Dean begging Gabriel to take him for the night, Dean still came to him.

But at this very moment Cas needed Dean and he was conflicted on whether or not to go to him. Dean had given Cas a ride to school and after asking him what's wrong and getting a mumbled 'nothing' in return, he continually shot worried looks at him.

When they arrived at school Dean had run off to meet with a teacher and left a promise that he would make Cas talk in homeroom.

Cas had his face planted on the desk, eyes drifting close when Dean entered the classroom closely followed by the teacher.

"Right, we all have places to be so let's make this quick," she said pulling out the roll off of the teacher's desk. She proceeded in calling out the names of all the students in the class, finishing with a "good that's everyone now go, learn, and so help me God Jake if that is an iPod!" following him out of the room.

"Okay Cas what's up?" Dean demanded.

"nothing is wrong Dean!" Cas said refusing to meet his eye; Dean grabbed his face and forced Cas to look at him.

"Dude, we have been friends since we were eight, are you really going to try and lie to me?" Cas realised Dean wasn't going to drop this without answers and so he sighed in defeat.

"Got an A- in AP history test the other day and Raph found out, I was up till two fighting about I shouldn't have gone to your house the other day but should have stayed home studying!" Cas answered his voice sounding exhausted.

"Come on, A- is amazing especially in AP history!" he stressed, Cas nodded too tired to agree and placed his head on the desk again.

The rest of the class had entered in the time they had been talking but none of them noticed the teacher had until he was yelling.

"Castiel Novak, sleeping in my class?" Yelled Gordon Walker, Dean's eyes narrowed at the prick while Cas shot up.

"What? No I wasn't!" Cas rushed out fear evident in his eyes.

"Excuses won't get you out of trouble with me Mr. Novak," He said putting his stuff down on the desk and Cas' eyes widened. He couldn't get into trouble, his brothers would kill him.

"No, sir I promise, I just had a late night last night and-"

"Well maybe you should have gone to bed earlier; you can ponder that in detention." He said turning away. Both Dean and Cas jumped out of the chairs.

"WHAT!" they yelled and Walker's shoulders tightened before he turned back.

"I said detention," his voice was low and threatening but Dean wasn't scared of him.

"That isn't fair, you weren't even in the room," Dean growled.

"I don't care if you think it is fair Dean," Walker yelled and Cas turned pleading eyes on the elder man.

"Please Mr. Walker; I am begging you to reconsider?"

"That is it, I am sick of you talking back, two nights and you can come back on Saturday for detention than as well!"

"You're a dick!" Dean yelled.

"and you can join him," Dean went to tell him where he could shove that detention when he felt Cas soft touch on his arm that warmed him up. With one final glare to Walker he slumped back into his chair.

This was possibly one of the worst days in Cas' life.

They didn't talk for the rest of the lesson for fear of incurring further punishment. When the bell rang Dean grabbed Cas' hand and rushed out of the room, brushed past an approaching Lisa, and into a different classroom. As soon as they were in there Dean started to search through all the draws while Cas started to hyperventilate.

"Detention... Fucking'... DETENTION!" Cas continued to weez and suddenly Dean whipped around obviously finding what he was looking for. He took the bag and put it in Cas' hands.

"Breath into that Cas!" He said, but Cas was too preoccupied with his panic attack.

"Gonna...Die!" Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' dramatics; his brothers would never kill him... They would probably maim him and lock him up for the rest of his life but they wouldn't kill him. Dean pushed the bag to Cas' face and forced him to start taking deep breaths into it.

"You're not gonna die Cas," Dean said rubbing his back as his breaths slowed down.

"I...I..." Dean pushed the bag back to his face.

"Calm down Cas, breath first talk later," Cas nodded and Dean continued rubbing soothing circles on his back. The silence hung thick in the air for a moment as Cas' breathing evened out and they thought.

"Maybe you don't have to tell your brothers?" Dean suggested.

"I have to get a slip signed," Cas deadpanned.

"Forge it?" Dean said hopeful and Cas turned to him with an incredulous look, "just a suggestion," Dean defended, and then his face brightened. "Cas why don't you just get Gabe to sign it?" he asked as if it were so obvious, which it kind of was.

"I could get Gabe to sign it," Cas muttered the realisation that this may not be the end for him finally dawning, "what about Saturday?" he asked face falling a bit.

"Tell them you're at my house, I tell dad that I went to meet you at the park to hang or something," Dean said immediately thinking of whether their dad would be home or not and if he would have to find a babysitter for Sam.

"Do you think it would work?" Cas asked sceptical and Dean snorted.

"Yeah, look Cas no offence, you Novak's, bar Zachariah, may have your looks but besides you they aren't exactly the brightest bunch...at least Zach, Raph and Uriel aren't!" Cas laughed before nodding and turning to thank Dean but noticing the clock on the wall instead.

"SHIT, what's the time?" Cas yelled and Dean's eyes widened in realisation.

"Dude we are sooo late for gym," he said jumping up with Cas and bolting out of the room and down the hall.

They pushed open the doors to the gym running past the already accumulated class shouting apologies as they went and into the locker rooms.

They both ignored the surge of excitement they felt at the thought of changing in the same room as the other instead throwing on their gym clothes and racing out to the rest of the Class.

"Where here!" they yelled breathing heavily and looking towards coach.

"You two boy's finally ready to grace us with your presence?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes sir," Cas said.

"You bet cha coach," Dean smirked and Cas rolled his eyes, coach or Rufus didn't bat an eyelid but told the class to pair off and find some free space to start practising volleyball throws before walking towards the boys.

"you boy's got a reason for attending my class so late?" he asked arms crossed and Dean took a deep breath before starting.

"It's actually a very interesting story coach, see me and Cas here we were innocently walking down the hallway when suddenly a few feet in front of us a classroom door blew open and slammed against the wall-"

"But how could it blow open there is no wind in the hallways?" Rufus said face scrunching up in confusion.

"Exactly sir," Cas stressed and people started to gather around them desperate to here one the boys famous excuses.

"anyway so me and Cas we went to check it out right, but as soon as we walked into the room the door suddenly flew shut again," Dean said and Cas nodded in agreement before adding.

"but that isn't even the scariest part. There was a little girl standing in front of the door,"

"but that's not even the scariest part, she wasn't real she was like vanishing almost like the picture on the T.V when you have a bad connection."

"She was a ghost!" Cas clarified.

"Well we both immediately sprung into action, I grabbed an iron ruler that someone had left on the desk and stared to fight her off-"

"Right while I started to go through all the draws and cupboards searching for something that could be keeping her here," Cas cut Dean off and Rufus interrupted whatever Dean was about to say next.

"Keep her where?" he asked

"You know, on earth," Dean said.

"Anyway, that's when I saw it..." Cas whispered.

"Saw what?" Rufus asked as and the whole class had stopped to hear their explanation by now.

"A picture on the wall," Cas said.

"Yeah but like the picture was of a class from years ago, it was black and white," Dean stressed just how old this picture was.

"and in the class was the girl," Cas added.

"and she was holding a doll," Dean continued.

"Now I had remembered from my history class that back in those times they used to make the dolls hair from the real hair of the owner, I also remembered seeing it in the closet while searching earlier. I ran to it pulling it out to show Dean," Cas stated.

"Well of course I heard that Cas had found it and immediately turned to see, a stupid mistake really because the next thing I know I am being launched across the room and into the wall on the opposite side, when I try to get up she is standing over me with her hand on my throat, I reach out for the iron ruler but I should have had it on a bungie or something because when I was thrown I had lost it, so I do the only thing I could think to do, I tried to call for Cas." Dean said and many of the student's eyes were wide with horror, soaking up every word the boys said.

"Well I had looked over as soon as I heard Dean hit the wall and saw the whole thing; I knew what I had to do... I had to set fire to the doll, burn it and so I did,"

"And as the doll burned so did the little girl and the photo," Dean said.

"And the room was returned to its original state, it was like nothing had ever happened!" Cas finished Dean nodding alongside him.

"and she..." Rufus seemed to be searching for the right word, "...disappeared," he settled on, "because you set alight to the doll?" He asked pointing to Cas, they both nodded, "and how did you do that, set alight to the doll I mean?" he asked rubbing his chin.

"I used my mind," Cas said and Dean nodded again.

"Your mind?" Rufus asked shocked.

"Oh didn't you know...Cas is an angel!" Dean said as if it were obvious.

"An Angel?" Rufus asked incredulously. They both nodded without batting an eyelash and chuckles echoed through the gym. "Okay tell you what," Rufus started to whisper, "I'll let you off this time but only because you two are my best students and I need you to be at soccer and not detention for the rest of your life, and yes I did hear about that, also apart from the fact that, that was the biggest piece of bull shit it was the most entertaining excuse I have ever heard, now grab a partner and a ball and head off!" he said walking off and a crowd of people came up to congratulate Dean while Cas got a couple of hefty shoves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooo I still need help with that life thing guys…. I'm worried! What does this mean!**

**But other than that, may I just say…. YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOME! I would have never expected this many reviews by like forth chapter but here we are. I don't know if this many reviews are common or even bad but I thought that I would have like…3… tops! Seeing a new review makes my day!**

**But anyway, here is the fifth chapter named…**_**chapter **_**(wait for it)….**_**5**_**!**

**I know right just amazing but I suck with titles!**

**Kay just the disclaimer and then I am done so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

With one final yell from Rufus the crowd quickly separated leaving just Dean and Cas behind sporting wide grins.

"That's fun," Dean commented fondly.

"Yeah," Cas laughed, "Hey good job with the doll and the iron by the way," Cas nodded his head towards Dean.

"Why thank you," He said nodding back, "Not too bad yourself with the room going back to normal," Dean Complimented back.

"Thank you."

"Dean?" a deceptively sweet voice sounded behind them and they swiveled around to see Lisa and suddenly Cas was reminded of one of the reasons he was so depressed and frowned meanwhile Dean smiled wider which in turn made Cas want to gag.

"Lisa!" Dean said bending over to kiss her cheek, she smiled brightly and Cas couldn't help see something sinister in it.

"Hey sweetie," she said to Dean as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Cas pointed his finger into his mouth to fake gagging in an all to clichéd move. She stopped kissing Dean to turn an evil sneer on Dean's best friend. "Cas'" she growls with venom.

"Tiel," He corrects with an overly sarcastic smile, "Lis," replies to her and her eyes narrow.

"A, lis-a!"

"I don't care," he says truthfully and her eyes narrow further before turning back to Dean.

"Hey sweetie, why were you really late," she asked and Dean coughed nervously.

"Oh well, just stuff held us up and we lost track of the time," Cas noticed with relief that his secrets were still his secrets with Dean. Lisa looked at him skeptically obviously not believing Dean but not being able to do anything about it; instead she just smiled again and tugged on his hand.

"Okay well come on lets go get our volleyball on," she joked but Dean just shot a worried look at Cas. Cas was actually shocked that this situation hadn't come up in gym before but they hadn't been doing partner sports.

Cas was about to tell Lisa to '_fuck off' _but quickly remembered his promise to let Dean be happy and stopped himself.

"It's alright Dean I'll find someone else," Cas said although he had no idea if anyone else would even want to be his partner. Dean stood on the spot not sure whether he should stay with Cas or not, "Dean go!" he stressed and Dean reluctantly let Lisa pull him away.

Cas sighed deeply trying to think of a solution for this problem that wouldn't end in Rufus standing in front of the class asking who the unlucky soul was that didn't have a partner and would have to pair up with Cas.

"Hey Cas," a small voice said and Cas flicked his eyes up and his brow furrowed in confusion when he saw Chuck standing in front of him.

"Chuck, What are you doing?" Cas questioned.

"Oh um I know that we aren't amazing friends but well we sit together at lunch and have some lessons together too so I just thought-"

"spit it out chuck or the Lesson end before you finish the sentence," Cas interrupted Chucks rambling and Chuck blushed. Cas may be avoided by the entire population of the school but the only reason Cas wasn't spoken too by many of his fellow rejects was because, well….Cas was best friends with Dean Winchester! And apparently that was a bit intimidating, after all the dude was a legend and while the jocks shoved him, the nerds worshiped him. Only problem was there was like five nerds…_max!_

"Oh well, I was just wondering if you had a partner? Cause usually I would partner with Becky, but she is with Ava cause Ava's partner Jo is with Tessa who is meant to be with Ruby but Ruby is paired with Anna who should be with Lisa but Lisa is with Dean who is usually with you but well….." Chuck trailed off and Cas stared at him in confusion.

"So in other words, you needed a partner?" Cas clarified, chuck nodded and Cas sighed before picking up a volleyball that had rolled close to him, "alright Chuck lets go," Cas muttered walking off annoyed. Don't get him wrong, he found Chucks insanity to be somewhat soothing and so sort of liked the guy , but Cas was good at gym, that's right Cas' brothers expectations didn't stop at gym, and Chuck… wasn't.

He spent the rest of the lesson watching Dean as he smiled, joked and _kissed_ Lisa not in the least bit surprised to find the familiar feel of jealousy creeping up his back.

The next time the boys talked was at lunch. Cas had just left AP physics and Dean had finished English. Cas walked into the cafeteria to find Dean in his usual spot seated between his girlfriend and some kid with muscles that probably had more brains than the dude that owned them. He shook his head and headed off to sit next to chuck Becky and their two friends Ed and Harry.

"Cas, just the man we wanted to see," Ed exclaimed as Cas hesitated before taking his seat deciding to tough it out.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"You can answer our question," Harry answered and Cas raised an eyebrow in question. Ed leaned in forward and for a moment Cas was pretty sure he was going to divulge some huge secret, "we want to know what Dean Winchester is really like," he whispered and this only proved to confuse Cas more.

"Why?" he asked.

"well, Harry here has twenty bucks on him being a fake who hasn't ever actually had sex and is only popular cause of rumors and stuff but I think he is like this massive dick who like… I don't know drowns chickens or something!" Ed whispered again and Cas did a double take.

"You think Dean drowns Chickens?" he asked.

"…or something…" Ed muttered and Cas shook his head.

"Well why don't you ask Brady or Lisa?" Cas says.

"because for them to answer us they would need to acknowledge our existence first," Becky answers.

"Trust me being invisible is much better than the alternative," Cas mutters but he doesn't know whether Becky didn't hear him or just choose to ignore him when she continued.

"…also they can pretend to know Dean all they want but nobody knows Dean Winchester like you!" she states and Cas would be dammed if he would admit that that made him feel better. He sighed before answering.

"I guess, he is less judgmental than the others, he has this amazing instinct and if he says don't go near this person it's not because they are a 'geek' or something… oh and he loves his brother, but then again so does every other person that meets him, that kid is awesome," Cas finished smiling fondly.

"yeah okay but what are his faults?" Ed asked eager and Cas rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't drown chickens Ed!" Cas said forcefully.

"Okay but what does he do… that's bad?" He asked, Cas thought for a long moment.

"He does take really long showers, basterd took all the hot water," Cas scowled at the memory.

"Hey I offered you the first shower," Dean defended himself as he took the empty seat next to Cas and stole his sandwich; Cas narrowed his eyes at him as he did.

"Yeah well I didn't think you would use all of the hot water!" Cas grumbled.

"My house," Dean said behind a mouthful of food and Cas eyes widened in shock.

"It was my house, and we have three water tanks, you were in there for an hour and a half!" he almost yelled and Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling warmly.

"yeah… steam showers are awesome!" he said before taking another bite of Cas' sandwich.

"What the hell are you doing here anyway?" Cas said stealing back his food and Dean scowled at him.

"I am going to pretend to not to be hurt by that comment Cas," he said but Cas only rolled his eyes so Dean continued, "I came here ask you something… well actually three things until I-" Dean stopped suddenly when he caught sight of the four other people at the table staring at him with slack jaws, "what's their problem?" he whispered to Cas and Cas looked up from his food to look at his friends.

"oh, don't mind them, they aren't used to talking, or sitting, or _being_ around normal people," Cas said and Dean nodded slowly.

"Okay," he said a bit freaked out, "umm?" he wasn't too sure what to do, he didn't want to be rude and ignore them but at the same time he didn't think they were actually going to respond to him if he said anything.

"Just give them a moment they'll catch up, in the meantime, what is it that you wanted?" Cas asked, Dean shook his head and turned back to him.

"umm, right three things, first can you find another ride home?" he asked sheepishly, Cas thought about it before nodding.

"Yeah I could probably get Gabe to pick me up after detention, it would give me some time to butter him up about signing the slips, why you taking Lisa home?" he asked.

"Yeah but only because we have to stay back even later after detention to make up for practice," he grumbled and this peaked Cas' interest.

"Lisa has detention?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah she got caught with her phone in English," Dean answered and for some unknown reason Cas didn't feel that it was just a coincidence, "anyway, second thing, I may have heard on the grapevine that a great Zep cover band is going to play at Heaven tonight and was hoping…" he trailed off but Cas knew what he wanted.

"I already asked Gabe and he said he would get us both on the list with a plus one each," Cas said and warmed up a little at the smile Dean emitted then but it faltered a second later, "what?" Cas asked but Dean just shook his head.

"ah hem, three," he said coughing and Cas stared at him in confusion but Dean seemed determined to ignore it so Cas let it go, "sooo… Jo is throwing this party-"

"No!" Cas said cutting him off and Dean looked annoyed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"A much more efficient question would be why I would!" Cas stressed and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas!" Dean pleaded but Cas was defiantly shaking his head.

"No Dean, don't you get it, we may be friends but they," Cas waved his hands in the general direction of the table Dean had recently been sitting at, "hate me! And I bet that if Jo knew who that the person you asked if you cloud bring along was me she would have said no!" he finished crossing his arms and Dean gasped.

"Not true!" he said in over exaggerated shock, "Jo likes you, thinks you're a real nice guy," he said and Cas had to admit that Jo was definitely one of the better cheerleaders.

"That is only when there is no one around, her friends don't like me and unlike you she won't get away with being nice to me!" Cas said and Dean's eyes hardened turning serious.

"What do you mean 'unlike me'?" he asked really shocked this time.

"Dean the only reason those people haven't shunned you is because a) you their future captain and star player b) your hot and c) they couldn't win a single game without you!" Dean's eyes turned light for a moment.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I'm serious Dean!" Cas said turning away to totally _not_ hide a blush.

"Well I am too Cas and that is bullshit!" he said and Cas snapped his head back to see Dean serious again.

"oh yeah name one other player on your team that is even the least bit civil to me," Cas said.

"Easy, Jimmy he is nice to you and he doesn't get hated on, and no offence to your brother Cas the guy is a good player but he is replaceable." Dean said triumphant but Cas just scoffed.

"Jimmy isn't nice to me, at school anyway, he feels terrible about it and is constantly saying sorry but he sits there with the rest of your friends and plans out new and creative ways to humiliate me, and you know what I tell him to, just because my life sucks at this school doesn't mean his has to!" Cas says and Dean looks shocked.

"I think I would know if these guys were planning ways to humiliate you Cas, it's practically my team," he says refusing to believe it.

"They aren't going to do it while your around Dean, you would beat the shit out of them!" Cas says as if it were obvious. Dean shakes his head realizing they had gotten off topic.

"Whatever Cas, it doesn't matter your going!" Dean says putting his foot down.

"But-"

"No Cas I said you're going and I mean it. Look if these guys just had a chance to see that you have grown out of your socially stunted phase than they would realize that maybe you aren't a half bad guy and then maybe I would be able to stop pretending that it is a completely normal thing to have your whole team try to convince you that it is about time you dump your best friend!" Dean finished yelling drawing a few stars from people nearby but not for long. Dean and Cas stared at each other for a long time before Cas flicked his gaze to the ground as an admittance of defeat, "good," Dean said picking up Cas' sandwich again, "Now about this concert, I was thinking I should pick you up around seven…." And they four other people were shocked at how the two boys could go from fighting one minute to causally talking the next.

Lunch continued this way, Cas and Dean talking and smiling while the others watched on in shock until the bell rang. Then both of the boy's excused themselves for Latin leaving the others slack jawed before rushing off to their own classes.


	6. Kiss and Tell

**Guess what I have a name for this one….. Chapter 6-…**_**kiss and tell!**_

**Yes I know what an amazing title, **_**very **_**original, but it's better than **_**chapter 6!**_

**Also I think that this title eludes to the fact that there may finally be some Dean/Cas action nothing dig just small stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

When the final school bell rang Cas took and extra long time walking to his locker, Detention didn't actually start for another thirty minutes anyway. He had already called Gabe and asked him to pick him up after school saying that he had a study group. He figured that he would break the news that he actually had detention gently to him on the way home. He had also asked if it were okay that he pick up Sam and look after him at a later request Dean had made during Latin.

He shuffled along the halls as the rest of the school emptied except for a few students with after school commitments. Finally he reached the room where detention was being held and took a deep breath before walking in. Dean and Lisa were already there along with a few other students dotted around the room. But Cas paid them no attention because Lisa had spotted Cas before Dean had, had a chance to notice him and quickly pulled Dean into a deep kiss that had a few others whistling. Cas rolled his eyes moved over to the desk that Dean had his back to and slammed his bag onto it, effectively stopping the kiss.

Dean pulled back, turned to see Cas and smiled, "Hey Cas," he said before leaning closer with a sinister look and whispered darkly but with humor, "are you ready for hell?" Cas was about to answer about the devil already being present in the form of Lisa when suddenly a chuckle sounded behind Cas but to the front of the room. All eyes turned to Alastair who had his arm casually slung over Lilith's shoulders and Cas briefly wondered whether Brady would be joining them in detention, those three were never far apart.

"I can't believe I almost forgot, Cas is a detention virgin!" He said laughing and most of the others in the class joined in so no one heard him correct Alastair telling him that his name was in fact Castiel.

"From what I hear that's not the only type of virgin Cas is," Lisa drawled wiggling her eyebrows Dean turned to defend Cas at the same time as Cas went to correct his name again but both were cut off by another voice.

"Well from what I have experienced what you hear is wrong," the voice was familiar and Cas' eyes widened when he turned and saw the waitress from the diner the other night, "so very, very wrong," she said almost wistfully as she walked up to him swaying her hips. Everybody's jaws were on the floor at the thought of this beauty with Cas apart from Dean who had a smug grin.

"Pamela?" he said as more of a question. She nodded before raising her hand and fixing a strand of his hair and slowly Dean's smile started to fade.

"you never called me Cas," and at the use of his name Cas was made aware that she was making a show, after all he had never mentioned his name.

"I ah….lost it?" he tried unable to think of a proper excuse but she just laughed sliding onto the desk next to Cas' bag and two seats down from Dean.

"Don't sweat it hot stuff," she said swinging her legs seductively and now Dean's smile had completely turned into a scowl, "I didn't think you would anyway."

"I was unaware you attended this school," Cas said conversationally.

"That's probably because this is my first day," she answered.

"And you managed to land yourself in detention already?" he asked laughing slightly, she smiled again.

"Yeah laugh it up, I would have done it any day, see I skipped to sneak into this club and watch this sound check for this Zeppelin cover band and may I just say, a-ma-zing!" She said seriously and Cas' eyebrows rose.

"Wait at Heaven?" He asked and she nodded, "no way, I am going to see them live tonight," he said and her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah my brother owns the club, hey me and some others are going and I have a spear ticket if you want to go?" he asked, Dean's shoulders tensed and his jaw slammed shut with an audible click at this because seriously '_others' _his mind screamed, '_me and some OTHERS!'_

"Okay look Cas, I know that apart from names and a wild night," she said winking, "we don't know each other from a bar of soap but I swear to you that I will strip down and have sex with you right now to get to that concert!" she said and Cas laughed nervously.

"That really won't be necessary!" he said and she screamed before pulling Cas into a deep and heated kiss, if it were possible peoples jaws dropped even lower. Dean growled loudly before jumping up taking one step up and over the desk and pulled Cas off of Pamela earning a scowl from both parties, Cas however fell quickly after one look at Dean's furious expression and was replaced with a confused one.

"Cas, a word," Dean spat and Cas winced at the venom that laced his voice.

"Who are you?"Pamela asked.

"I am one of the _others!" _Dean said dragging Cas out of the room and slamming the door. Slowly Lisa regained control of her body and mouth.

"What the fuck just happened?" she asked no one in particular but it was Pamela who turned and answered her question.

"what? The part where you realized Cas got more action than you, the part where the hot girl with a tattoo just made out with the hot nerd in what could have been the beginning to a hot porno or…" she stopped leaning over into Lisa's personal space and whispering but still talking loud enough for the rest of the room to hear, "…The part where after the hot tattoo girl kissed the hot nerd, the hot jock jumped up in a jealous rage and pulled the hot nerd out of the classroom to… well who knows where?" she muttered, and Lisa narrowed her eyes.

"I don't like you," Lisa said and Pamela smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Pamela muttered as she walked away and took a seat near the back.

* * *

><p>Dean pushed Cas out of the classroom and into the hallway roughly.<p>

"What the fuck Cas!" he demanded and Cas looked up confused.

"I could ask the same question," Cas muttered a bit put off that Dean had interrupted the kissing but not to angry, it was after all Dean.

"You invited her to the concert," he yelled and Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean's irrational anger.

"They were _my_ tickets, to a band that is playing at _my _brothers club," he said emphasizing the 'my's' in his sentence.

"But you didn't even ask if it was okay with me," Dean said pointing his finger in Cas' face.

"I was unaware I need your permission," Cas growled.

"It's called common courtesy Cas," Dean yelled waving his hand him the air, Cas felt the anger in him rising and so decided that he would simply play along with Dean, humor him.

"Fine, Would you mind if I invited Pam to the concert tonight?" he asked shaking his head.

"NO!" Dean yelled and Cas threw his hands up in defeat.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I don't want to hang around with your fuck buddy," he said and Cas shook his head.

"I have to hang around with your Fuck buddies, in fact most of the time I have to go to whatever cheap ass motel you take them to, to let them know that you won't be making another appearance," he says.

"Well I wanted to go and hang out with you," he said.

"Oh so you're telling me that you didn't invite Lisa?" and Dean scowled at him.

"Well then… Because….because….." Dean was flouncing his arms around searching for a good reason to stop Pamela from coming, "because you called her Pam!" he said triumphantly.

"What the hell does calling her Pam have to do with anything?" He asked.

"It means you're getting to familiar," he said.

"why can't I _'get familiar' _with a girl?" Cas asked using his finger to make quotation marks around 'get familiar'.

"Because when you show them the door it hurts, you know that," Dean said.

"Well maybe I don't what to show her the door," he said and Dean scowled at that.

"You can't have a girlfriend Cas!" he said turning away.

"Why not? You have one!" Cas said Bewildered.

"Because I said so!" he yelled turning back to Cas. Cas took a step back in shock looking hurt and Dean softened before realizing what he said and his eyes widened.

"you dick," Cas muttered voice low and somehow that was worse yelling for Dean.

"Cas I-"

"You know I don't get it Dean? Why can you have a girlfriend and I can't?" he asked his voice only just a whisper.

"No I didn't-"

"then why?" he demanded.

"I don't know?".

"You don't know? How can you not know, you said it!" his voice was slowly raising.

"Cas I'm sorry!" he pleaded

"Oh don't be sorry Dean, you were just saying what you really feel right I mean I would hate for you to-" Cas was cut off from talking when Dean reached forward and Pulled Cas closer by his neck and in a split second smashed their lips together.

For a moment it was Just Dean's lips pushed up against Cas' but a few seconds passed and the shock wore off and Cas started to kiss back. Dean's free hand reached behind Cas and laid itself against the small of his back pulling him closer while Cas' hand found purchase on Dean's jacket lapels and the other tangled itself in Dean's hair.

Suddenly Cas felt Deans tongue slide across his bottom lip and gasped at the sensation effectively allowing Dean access.

Cas swallowed Dean's moan as the kiss deepened. His mind was a mess, it was stuck somewhere between _I am kissing Dean Winchester _and _holy fuck I am kissing Dean Winchester!_ Overall it was the best Kiss that either of the boys had experienced. Cas didn't know if it was the person's skill from years of practice or just the person himself but he found that he was unable to deny that he was becoming more and more desperate for Dean's touch.

Dean pushed Cas backwards until he was pushed up against the lockers with Dean pressed flush up against him as they both continued to fight for dominance. Dean's hand moved from Cas' hip and slipped under his shirt to caress his stomach causing Cas to groan and tug slightly at Dean's hair.

They broke apart to quickly catch their breath but were back on each other almost as soon as they had let go.

"What the Fuck?" someone yelled and Dean and Cas pulled their mouths off each other and turned to see two people staring mouths hanging open in the hallway.


	7. caught

**Hey sorry it is so long since I last updated but like I said earlier I had Exams and final assignments to hand in. This is only a short chapter but I have already started the next one so it shouldn't be too far away!**

* * *

><p>"Gabe?" Cas asked mind still abler from kissing Dean.<p>

"Sammy?" obviously Dean was suffering from the post kiss haze as well.

"Yeah," Gabe said his voice unrecognizably high.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shaking his head and trying focus.

"Well after you called I went to pick up Sam," he started as his voice slowly started to return to normal, "and he said that he had a chemistry assignment he wanted to get started on but left his text book in Dean's car so we came to pick it up, okay now it's your turn to explain," He said gesturing to the both of them and they noticed that they were still pressed up against the lockers. Dean jumped back and they coughed nervously.

"Well, umm no one was really meant to see that," Cas muttered rubbing the back of his neck were Dean's hand used to be missing the contact.

"Oh is that why you did it in the secret hallway were no one ever goes?" Sam asked sarcastically and Dean narrowed his eyes at his little brother.

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak Detention is starting," A harsh but slightly smug voice echoed down the hall and Cas winced.

"De- Detention!" Gabe yelled, "I thought you had a study thing?"

"I did, but then I had to skip it because I got detention," he shrugged.

"Well what the hell did you do to get yourself detention?" He asked hands on his hips that would on any other occasion bring on years of brotherly torment but the look on Gabriel's face told him that now was definitely not the time!

"Nothing, it wasn't my fault!" Cas Said firmly.

"Well if it was nothing then why did you get detention for it?" He asked incredulously.

"Well-"

"I did say detention was starting so it startles me that you two are still standing here, or would you prefer to extend your sentence till Monday?" He asked placing a hand on each boy's shoulders

"What, why don't they just do it tomorrow?" Gabriel asked but then realization dawned on his face, "You have detention tomorrow already don't you?" He said and Cas meekly nodded.

"and Saturday," he added in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"Oh man just wait until Zach and Raph find out about this, No wait until they tell Michael and Lucifer," H e said pointing his finger into Cas' face while Cas' eyes grew wide with fear. But it was too late to do anything because Walker was already pulling them into the classroom and Cas was left to just pray that Gabriel would hold off until he had time to explain before telling his brothers.

Cas and Dean where pushed into the classroom and rushed to take their seats, Lisa smiled at Dean and Dean smiled hesitantly back before looking away.

"Okay so you all know why you are here and because of such things you will spend the next forty five minutes cleaning up different classrooms with a partner so-"

"I call Dean!" Lisa yelled throwing up her hand. Dean's eyes widened in terror at the thought of being alone with Lisa, a girl in the back moaned in disappointment and Pam and Cas rolled their eyes.

"Oh I am sorry, where you under the impression that you get to choose your partner?" Walker asked sarcastically, "Actually, Lilith will be working with Adam in room 114," Lilith groaned while Adam, who Cas knew could be a pretty decent guy despite his popularity, banged his head against the table, "Alastair is with Amelia in the back will be in room 172," Cas and Dean turned in shock when they saw a disgruntled girlfriend of Jimmy's sitting next to Jimmy himself.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"We were caught making out behind the sports shed, and hey good to know that you're so self involved Cas that you didn't even notice your own twin," Jimmy said the venom dripping from his voice and Dean was taken back; Cas wasn't lying when he said that Jimmy treated him differently at school.

"Ah hem," Walker said gaining everyone's attention again, "Jimmy will be partnered with Ava room 117," There was a squeak of glee from the back of the class room and Cas and Dean figured that she was also the girl who moaned when Lisa had called Dean as her partner earlier, "and so then we have…" Cas, Dean and Lisa all sat frozen, barely breathing; there were only four people left. "Dean and…" they all scowled, Walker seemed to be prolonging this on purpose, "…Pamela, room 103, which leaves Lisa and Castiel in room 204, off you go," He said walking off and Lisa Dean and Cas all sat there eyes wide and in shock. Dean jumped when a voice sounded directly behind him.

"So by process of elimination I am going to say that you are Dean?" Pam asked and Dean swallowed hard before nodding and standing up, he looked at Cas for a moment before sighing in defeat and walking away with Pam following.

Silently Cas stood up and started walking towards the classroom he had been appointed. He could hear Lisa's light footsteps following behind him.

He pushed open the door a stood looking into the classroom silently. Lisa caught up a stood next to him staring at him who just ignored her.

"So you are going to have to do the windows because there is no way that I am going to stick my hand in that disgusting water," she said looking at him. Cas didn't look at her and the only acknowledgement he made that she had even talked was when he walked towards the bucket sitting on the desk and taking it to the window, she huffed before grabbing the broom and walking towards the center of the room. "So the last time we talked by ourselves-"

"The last time we talked by ourselves you were telling me that I should find a new best friend!" Cas snapped.

"Okay so, no talking," Lisa muttered and continued to sweep.

They continued to work in silence, when Cas finished the windows he went on to cleaning the desk and Lisa sat down feeling that she had done her part. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss with Dean, what Dean had meant by it? If he was just trying to shut Cas up or not. Whatever it meant Cas had a hard time swallowing the feelings that he had buried for such a long time.

* * *

><p><em>Dean run down the hill as fast as he could as Cas sat in a tangled mess.<em>

"_Cas!" He yelled as he reached him, and Cas looked up sheepishly, "are you okay?" Dean asked kneeling next to him and inspecting his body for any wounds._

"_I'm really sorry Dean," Cas said looking down at the floor in shame but Dean was focused on a long gash under his forearm. _

"_You're bleeding," he muttered and went to look for any other injuries._

"_Dean, I said I was sorry," Cas said more forcefully and this time Dean looked up._

"_What the hell are you sorry for?" Dean asked confused, Cas threw a side glance to the bent remains of Dean's bike, "My bike?" He asked in shock and Cas nodded, "Cas, don't worry about the bike, this just means that I get to fix it! I am just worried that you are hurt," He said with worried eyes flicking back to the wound on Cas' arm._

"_So you're not mad?" Cas asked, and Dean laughed._

"_Cas I could never be mad at you, and even if I was one look at me with those annoying puppy eyes of yours and you could have me committing murder for you," Dean said and Cas laughed with him._

"_Thanks Dean," Cas said and Dean smiled before leaning in and hugging Cas. Cas sighed, no hugs could warm him like Dean's could, they were special, almost like they were just for him._

"_Okay," Dean said pulling away much to Cas' displeasure, "let's go patch you up." He said pulling Cas up. _

* * *

><p>They were nine when that had happened. Dean had been absolutely gob smacked when Cas had mentioned that he had never learned to ride a bike. Cas remembers the hug at the end, which hug had made him feel better almost instantly and he smiled just thinking about it. That had been the first ever time that Cas had started to feel something towards Dean that he knew was wrong but it just felt so right. Of course he was only nine and so he didn't understand it in the slightest.<p>

With about ten minutes to go in detention there was a loud knock on the door. Cas snapped his head to see Brady in the doorway, Lisa's eyes widened before jumping up and walking out of the room while Brady followed. Cas stood still for a moment until curiosity took over him and he dropped the cloth and followed after them.

He walked along the hall quietly until he heard giggling coming from a nearby classroom and turned to look. His jaw dropped and eyes widened as he saw Brady's hand slide under Lisa's cheerleading skirt as he pulled her into a heated kiss. Suddenly Brady's eyes flicked up and met with Cas'. Cas turned and ran the other way. He turned a corner heading for room 103, the room Dean had been placed in with Pamela. He went to turn another corner but he felt a hand close around his wrist and pull him into small classroom to the side.

"Move!" Cas growled at Lisa while Brady stood in front of the door.

"Brady give us a minute," This said to him with a slight smirk but Brady looked hesitant.

"Lisa I don't think-"

"I said give us a fucking minute okay," she said turning to him, he turned and walked out after a second.

"What the fuck Lisa?" Cas yelled.

"Dam Cas-"

"Castiel!" he corrected mainly out of habit more than annoyance. Lisa just rolled her eyes.

"Look Cas, what you saw-"

"you mean Brady's hand grabbing your ass and your tongue down his throat?" he asked incredulously and she sighed and started to move slowly towards Cas swaying her hips as she did in a way that Cas was sure was meant to be sexy but to him it was just off putting.

"Cas," she cooed, "maybe we can come to some sort of an understanding," Cas started to take steps back as she backed him into the wall next to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked shocked.

"Maybe I have something that you want?" she whispered seductively in his ear. Cas' eyes widened at the realization of what she was offering.

"Oh no," he held his hand up but she just pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips to his. Cas' hands flew up to her shoulders and she surprisingly went with little resistance and she screamed out when she did.

"Oh my gosh get off of me!" she yelled and Cas' eyes widened even further in shock, Lisa swiveled her head and Cas followed her gaze to see Dean staring at him in shock.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Hey so I have to say thank you to all the people who reviewed my last chapter and all my chapters for that matter, they make me feel very good and is the highlight of my day!**

**I have a question though…Do American's say Cellphone or mobile?**

**Let me know so I can change it if it's wrong :)**

**I just realized that I didn't write a disclaimer for the last chapter so for that one and this one…**

**I don't own anything!**

**So enjoy….**

* * *

><p>Dean took the lead and lead Pamela down the hallways towards room 103 to start cleaning the room for what he would bet was about to be the most boring forty five minutes of his life. He was trying to focus on cleaning when they got to the room but one same thought kept repeating in his mind and so he had to ask.<p>

"So you and Cas…?" he asked trailing off, Pamela turned a questioning eye on him from where she was wiping bench tops.

"you seem like a good friend of Cas'," she commented and Dean smiled proudly.

"We have been best friends since we were eight," he answered and she nodded.

"Then I feel no shame in telling you this," she said turning and putting the cloth down, and sitting on the desk, "no me and Cas never had sex, don't get me wrong, I wanted to and I really did give him my number but he didn't call so," Dean sighed a breath of relief.

"Wait so why did you act like you did?" He asked confused also putting his cloth down and sitting on the chair opposite her.

"oh well, I was actually at that classroom a lot longer then it may have seemed, I heard all those people giving him shit and so I decided to help him out, truth is until I heard you say it I didn't even know his name,"

"Oh," Dean nodded silently celebrating in his head.

"So as much as I want to respect your wishes and being better friends with Cas then me, I _really _want to go to that concert," Pam stressed and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah no, sorry about that I didn't mean to offend you or anything, you seem like a really nice person I just… I don't know what came over me," she nodded.

"Thanks…" she trailed of looking at him curiously, "you and Cas seem close," she commented.

"Well yeah, I just said that me and Cas have been best friends since we were eight it's hard to get people who aren't related closer than that," Dean answered.

"So now the question is how long have you been in love with him?" she said and Deans head shot up in surprise.

"What?" he asked his voice several octaves higher than normal.

"Don't you try to lie to me Dean Winchester, It's obvious, when I mention Cas you get really interested and you make sure that everyone knows that your are his best friend and that you have been for eight years now at that is just what you say, when he is mentioned you light up and you start to smile unless its talk of him with another girl then you just get mad or to put it differently, jealous," she finished crossing her arms with a smug look plastered on her face.

Dean looked at her dumbstruck. How had she figured it out so fast? Of course he knew he was in love with Cas, he had been for quite some time but he thought he had hid his feelings pretty well, but really he wanted nothing more than to burry himself in Cas. He could still remember the first time he realized that he had loved Cas.

* * *

><p><em>Dean sat on the bed, tears streaming down his face, it was two thirty in the morning on November the second, the day their mother had died all those years ago. He cried now so that he could be strong for Sammy in the day, after all, his Dad would be in the bar the whole day and someone need to be in charge.<em>

_Suddenly a small click echoed through the room and Dean lifted his head from his pillow. After a few seconds a second click sounded and this time Dean saw the small stone hit the window, he jumped up and ran to the window looking out he saw a dark figure and to anyone that wasn't him they wouldn't be able to know that it was Cas but Dean would know that person anywhere._

_Dean face scrunched up in confusion before third small click kicked his brain into gear and he quickly unlocked the window before pulling it up, he stuck his head out into the rain and a forth stone narrowly missed his forehead._

"_Cas?" he whisper yelled._

"_Get out of the way Winchester I'm coming up!" Cas whisper yelled back and Dean didn't even get to question how Cas was going to do that, being on the second floor and all, before Cas had jumped up and gabbed the drain pipe that ran up the side of his house next to his room and started scaling it. _

_Dean's mouth hung wide open when Cas swung into his room._

"_What?" Cas asked._

"_How did you do that?" He asked looking from the window to Cas and back again._

"_Weren't you watching?" he asked._

"_Well yeah but, the pipe it should have unhinged from the weight," Dean says confused._

"_I'm light," Cas says simply going to sit on Dean's bed._

"_Well how did you scale up it?" he asked._

"_I'm strong," _

"_But its pouring rain it would be impossible to get a grip,"_

"_I'm quick,"_

"_But it's impossible," Dean exasperates still not believing what just happened. _

"_So I'm superman Dean, will you just get over it already," Cas rolled his eyes. They were silent for a moments before Dean wiped his eyes still feeling the remains of tears that were threatening to spill over again. Dean coughed trying to cover it up._

"_What are you doing here...at this time?" Dean asked shuffling his feet. Cas' eyes softened._

"_I'm here to help," he said quietly and Dean's head shot up._

"_What?" He asked._

"_You don't have to be strong for me Dean, I know this day and how you hold back for Sam,"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said refusing to meat Cas' eyes._

"_Dean don't try and lie to me, you shouldn't have to go through this alone Dean," a lone tear fell down Dean's cheek and Cas jumped up and grabbed Dean's hand to stop him from wiping it away._

"_I don't think any less of you Dean," Cas said as if he were reading Dean's mind, "Dean, Sam was the one who told me you cry," Dean's head shot up to finally meet Cas'._

"_What?" He asked._

"_He can hear you Dean, every year, he told me," another few tears slipped from his eyes, he thought he had found the perfect routine, "he worries for you," Cas said reaching up and wiping the tears from his face. "He understands why you do it and is grateful but he doesn't want you to be alone. Dean remember last year in July when Raphael told me that I was the reason for my parents death, he said that if they hadn't needed to leave the theatre early because I had fallen out of bed and broken my arm they wouldn't have gotten into that accident, and I had cried for hours until you came at Gabriel's begging and promising of many babysitting nights to your father, and you came and you calmed me down, you told me what I needed to hear and it helped, and now I am here for you," he said and Dean stared at him for a good moment before clasping into Cas' welcoming embrace and his body shook with heavy sobs._

_They had stayed there for hours, Dean crying on Cas' shoulders while Cas whispers comforting comments into his ear. That was the night that Dean had fallen in love with Cas. Through the night they had moved to bed and at about five thirty in the morning Dean had felt Cas deep and even breaths lengthen as he drifted off to sleep. Dean had stayed awaken basking in Cas' body heat when the realization hit him, but instead of telling Cas he had hid it and decided to throw himself head first into women to try and suppress his feelings. _

_He wasn't sure why he did it. He told himself that it was because he didn't want to disappoint his father or Sammy or that he had a reputation to uphold but the truth was that he was scared, he didn't want to risk losing Cas as his best friend or the thought of being rejected._

* * *

><p>That was why when Lisa had suggested that they start to date he had jumped at the distraction.<p>

"Relax, I won't tell anyone but you should probably tell Cas," Pamela said snapping Dean out of his day dream and he laughed.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing and he is my best friend and I don't want to lose that and… and what if he says no-"

"What if he says yes?" she asked and Dean looked at her froze. Just the thought of Cas returning his feelings was enough to send shivers through his body.

"But I am with Lisa," he states sadly.

"Who prom queen with an attitude that rivals a princess, you really gonna let her stop you from getting the boy of your dreams because I don't know if you realized this or not Dean but Cas is smoking hot and one day soon, one of these bimbo's is going to realize that and you will miss out," She said and Dean grew frantic at the idea.

"What makes you so sure that he will say yes?" Dean said weakly.

"besides the fact that the guy can't seem to hold a relationship for more than a week and that when you pulled us away from kissing he wasn't angry at you but just confused and worried that you were upset… absolutely nothing,"

"but-"

"No butt's Dean," she said staring him in the eye forcing him to consider the outcomes. He mind flew back to the kiss from earlier. Cas had certainly seemed to enjoy it and had hadn't pushed Dean off of him.

"What if he says yes?" Dean repeated under his breath and Pamela smiled seemingly pleased with herself.

"Well don't just sit there Winchester, go get your boy," Dean nodded and got up to leave the room but stopped at the door and turned to face Pam again.

"Thank you," he said simply before walking out of the room.

He walked along the halls his pace growing faster as he went until he was running. He stopped abruptly though when he heard voices from a nearby room. He saw Brady leave a classroom and stood struck with confusion. He waited for a few moments until Brady had disappeared from sight and silently made his way to the classroom where he had seen Brady leave. He cracked the door open just in time to see Lisa and Cas' lips meet. His eyes widened and jaw dropped in time to catch Lisa's eye as she pushed off Cas.

"Oh my gosh get off of me!" she screamed and Cas' confused eyes turned to meet Dean's and Dean recognized terror surge through them.

"Dean," he whispered and Dean slammed his jaw shut in anger turned and ran from the room, "DEAN!" Cas yelled louder this time. Cas pushed past Lisa and ran out to follow his best friend.

"DEAN WAIT!" he continued to yell, Dean could hear Cas chasing after him and started to walk faster, he knew it wasn't fair that he was running away from Cas like this without giving him a chance to explain but Dean could feel the anger bubbling up and he didn't want to punch Cas so he ran.

Cas' breaths were becoming more and more labored and frantic as Dean continued to ignore him. He felt himself become tired and eventually fell to the floor in exhaustion still trying to gain Dean's attention but it was too late, he heard the doors to the school slamming close and tears started to work their way into his eyes.

"Dean," he breathed desperately the thought of Dean leaving was unbearable and it tore at Cas' insides, just because Dean had left the building didn't mean Cas was going to give up. His breaths were becoming shorter and he felt unconsciousness tickling at his brain but was desperate to get to Dean.

"Cas?" someone spoke ahead of him and Cas looked up hopeful but only saw Jimmy and Amelia staring at him in confusion. Slowly Jimmy took in the scene before him, "CAS!" he yelled releasing Amelia's hand to race towards his twin who was kneeling helpless on the floor.

Jimmy and Amelia both knelt down next to Cas grabbing his shoulders.

"Cas what's wrong?" Jimmy asked desperately shaking him.

"Dean," Cas rasped out and Jimmy shook his head,

"He's not here," Jimmy said and regretted it immediately after realizing that this only made Castiel's breathing worse. Jimmy thought for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his cell phone and throwing it to Amelia, "Call Gabe!"


	9. explinations

**First of thanks again to everyone who reviewed, you all make me feel very happy :)**

**Second, thank you to those people who helped me with the 'cellphone/mobile' question, and I shall leave it as cellphone! **

**Enter Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Gabriel was waiting in his car for Cas. He would be expecting a long explanation as to why he had detention and more importantly why Gabe had caught him with Dean's tongue down his throat but for now he had dropped Sam off at his home and John had been sent home early for working seven hours overtime by a Thursday and could look after him meaning that Gabe could go back to the school to wait for his brother. He had the radio blearing and was tapping his hands in the steering wheel to the music.

He was interrupted from his thoughts however when a high pitched ringing started to echo from his pocket. Gabriel growled and pulled the offending object from his Jeans and mentally promised to get Balthazar back for changing his ring tone. He flipped it open and was almost tempted to not answer after looking at the caller I.D incase Jimmy wanted him to stay behind for another forty five minutes to pick him up after his late training, but remembered that he had his own car so answered anyway.

"S'up Jimbo?" he said in his obnoxiously smug voice but was shocked when instead of hearing Jimmy have a go at him for using the nickname that he hated so much he heard the frantic voice of who he assumed was Jimmy's girlfriend yelling through the phone.

"Gabriel, we need help!" she yelled and Gabriel sat up straight reaching over and turning the radio off. He could hear Jimmy in the background talking franticly to someone as well as some other noise he couldn't quite pick.

"Amelia?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered quickly and Gabriel could almost feel her worry seep through the phone.

"What's wrong did something happen to Jimmy?" Gabriel Demanded. Amelia shook her head even though she knew Gabriel wouldn't see it.

"No Jimmy's fine, it's Cas," she said.

"What? What happened?" he asked growing more worried himself.

"We don't know, we were just walking past and saw him kneeling on the floor and he couldn't breathe, I think he is having a panic attack," she said and Gabriel felt the blood leave his face.

Panic attacks, Cas had been having them since he was about nine. The pressure he was under and the fear of his elder brothers had finally gotten to Cas and he had snapped. He wasn't there but he had heard the recount from Sam who was with Cas and Dean when it had happened. They way they had retold it was something like, Cas had gone home with Dean after school, he had asked Gabriel if it was okay and Gabe had said that it would be fine and he would let the others know. However sidetracked by a girl Gabe had forgotten to mention it. It was ten past four when Zachariah had called the Winchester home in search for his brother and when he found him he had let him have it, promising all sorts of physical beatings and punishments for being over someone else's house instead of studying and then not letting them know.

John had, had to call an ambulance and it had resulted in Cas being taken to the hospital after passing out, which was enough to send him back into another panic attack when he woke up, Cas had hated hospital's they equaled death to him. Gabriel had felt incredibly guilty and had promised to make it up to Cas in any way possible, he had even cried while begging for Cas' forgiveness but Cas being the amazing person he was had already forgiven him.

What was really surprising to everyone was how the whole experience had affected Dean. Gabriel could still remember the boy only nine years old walking up to him with a troubled face and promised Gabriel that he would never let Cas go through this again. For a whole week Dean had followed Cas around until John had forced Dean to come home because he needed to start doing homework, cleaning the neglected house and looking after Sammy.

Needless to say, the word panic attack was defiantly a dreaded word when it involved Cas.

"Where are you?" he ground out already out of his car and halfway across the car park.

"in the hallway near all the sports trophies," she answered and Gabriel didn't even say goodbye before slamming the phone shut and running towards the school.

He weaved his way through the familiar hallways until he heard voices and turned to see Cas all but lying on the floor while Jimmy and Amelia hovered above him.

"CAS!" he yelled drawing the attention of Jimmy and Amelia but Cas just continued to suck in quick raspy breaths on the floor.

"Gabriel," Jimmy breathed out and his face was white.

"What happened?" Gabriel demanded running towards Cas and falling to his knees in front of his helpless little brother.

"I don't know, I was just walking past heading out to the soccer field when I found him like this and he just keeps asking for Dean," Jimmy said feeling helpless.

"Cas slow down, you need to take deep breaths," Gabriel said but Cas just shook his head.

"Dean," he wheezed.

"He isn't here Cas," he said and tears started to fall from Cas' eyes as he desperately tried to get up still determined to make sure that Dean knows the truth and fix their friendship.

"What do we do?" Amelia asked and Gabriel and Jimmy looked down at Cas in disbelief their hearts breaking just watching his little brother fall apart. In all their years they had _never _seen Cas cry. The only time they had even heard Cas cry was when Raphael had told him that he was the cause of their parents death and even then he had waited twenty minutes for his brother to stop yelling before calmly walking up the stairs and it wasn't until he was safely locked in his room before he freely let the tears fall and he would still only let Dean in to help comfort him.

No one answered Amelia so she asked the question again but this time she yelled.

"I don't know," Jimmy whispered.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I don't know what to do," he said more forcefully, not in a mean way, just to clarify.

"How do you not know?" she asked shocked. Cas could slowly start to feel his vision darken as he started to slip into the unconscious, "It's not like this is the first time this has happened, you told me about how this has happened before, more than once," Amelia stressed but both boys just shook their heads tears falling down their faces now to.

"Yeah it's happened before but Dean's the only one who can talk him down," Jimmy snapped and then looked up at Amelia, "Sorry," he muttered and she nodded and bent down to grab his shoulder in comfort.

Cas breathing was slowing but not in the good way. Gabriel caught him as he slumped unconscious in his arms.

* * *

><p>"Dean?" Sam knocked on Dean's door lightly. It had been half an hour since Dean had stormed into the house slamming both the front door and his bedroom door surprising John and Sam. Sam had giving him some time to calm down before coming to check on him.<p>

There was a grunt from the other side of the door and Sam slowly opened it, surprised to see a tear streaked face looking up at him.

"Dean what happened?" Sam asked now well and truly concerned for his brother.

"I…" but Dean couldn't speak. Sam went to sit down next to him on the bed and they sat there for another ten minutes before Dean finally managed to speak. "I love him," was all he said and Sam nodded.

"Does he know this?" Sam asked simply and Dean shook his head, "why not?" he asked.

"I was gonna tell him, but…it's complicated" he trailed off.

"Well I don't know if it makes you feel any better but I think that if you ever did tell Cas that, I would be really happy for you," Sam says and Dean smiles.

"Thanks Sam," he says, suddenly Dean's phone starts to ring, he looks at it and sees Jimmy flashing on the screen. He sighs assuming it is just his best friend's twin calling to see why he isn't at the extra training.

he flips open the phone already forming an excuse in his mind but he doesn't even get the chance to say hello before Jimmy is yelling at him over the phone.

"What the hell happened?" Jimmy demanded and Dean's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"What?" he asked confused.

"look Dean you're a great guy and you have looked after my brother for a long time now so I am trying to give you the benefit of the doubt here but the evidence is piling up against you, so could you please tell me why I have just finished pulling an unconscious Cas up the stairs and into his bed?" Jimmy asked and Dean shot up into a sitting position on his bed startling Sam.

"What, why was he unconscious?" Dean demanded.

"He had a panic attack and me and Gabe couldn't calm him down, he passed out, so tell me Winchester what did you do?" he asked forcefully.

"I…I…," Dean was trying to think of a way to explain it, "I'm coming over!" he said hanging up and jumping off the bed and was out of the house before Sam even had a chance to ask what was going on.

* * *

><p>Cas groaned as he rolled around, he noted that he was in his bed and that he had a large headache and groaned again. He felt someone move beside him and cracked his eyes open to see Gabriel sitting cross-legged on the end of his bed.<p>

"Morning sunshine," Gabriel said with his trade mark smirk, "you gave us all quite a scare," he said and Cas raised his eyebrow giving his brother a disbelieving look, "okay you gave me Jimmy and maybe Balthazar a scare," Cas nodded and closed his eyes again, "you wanna tell me what that was all about?" he asked and Cas could hear the underling concern underneath the fake joking tone.

"No," Cas mumbled, his words muffled further as he buried his face into his pillow as the painful memories came flooding back.

"Cas," Gabriel asked in a sort of warning tone, Cas knew this meant Gabriel would start with his more annoying traits unless Cas told him. Cas stayed buried in his pillow so Gabriel pulled out a candy bar and started to chew loudly while talking with his mouthful something which annoyed Castiel to no end.

"Fine, I will tell you but for the love of God will you stop?" Cas yelled spinning around in his bed, his head throbbed at that and so he reached his hand up to steady it.

"I'll do you one better," Gabriel said as he reached to the floor and picked up a glass half full of water and two aspirins handing them to Cas who swallowed them before smiling gratefully at Gabe, "now let's start with detention?" he said and Cas grimaced.

"that wasn't my fault," Cas stated crossing his arms and Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Cas but I am going to need a little more than that to believe you,"

"Well I was tired because of the night before," Gabriel's eyes hardened thinking of what his brothers had done to Cas, "and so I was just lying my head down when walker came in and started to yell at me for falling asleep in class, so I respectively requested that he reconsider and he said that I was talking back and gave me another too days," Cas growled and Gabe nodded.

"Respectively requested?" Gabe asked incredulously.

"okay more like shamelessly begged,"

"Okay, well I'll sign the slips and the others never have to know," Gabriel said and Cas smiled again, "now do you want to explain the kiss or the panic attack?" Gabriel asked and Cas looked down sheepishly.

"She kissed me," Cas said narrowing his eyes, Gabriel looked at him confused.

"Who, Dean?"

"Dean is not a girl Gabe," Cas snapped.

"So you kissed him then?" Gabe was obviously confused.

"Yes, I mean no, Dean didn't kiss me, well he did but that's not what I am talking about," Cas was flustered.

"wait so you were kissed twice today?" he asked.

"three times actually," Gabe's eyes widened.

"Wow Cas I always knew you were a bit of a man-whore but three people in one day," Gabe whistled in amazement, "is it your cologne?" he asked and Cas punched him in the arm. Gabe clutched at his sore arm but after chuckling for a bit Gabe settled down. "Okay so who are you talking about?" Gabe asked and Cas' mood darkened again.

"Lisa," he said his voice barely audible.

"Lisa Dean's girlfriend Lisa?" he asked and Cas nodded meekly, "and let me guess, as luck would have it Dean caught you just as she planted those evil lips on yours," he said and once again Cas nodded, "Well I don't know what to tell you Cas except that someone upstairs must really hate you because you have probably the worst luck I have ever heard of," Gabe said shaking his head.

"Thanks Gabe," Cas said sarcastically.

"Well what do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know something constructive?" Cas offered lamely, Gabe just shrugged and leaned back against the wall.

"What can I say, some people the glass is half full others say the glass is half empty, me I say 'are you gonna drink that?" Gabe smiled at his own joke while Cas just shook his head, "so is this why you got all worked up?"

"Yeah," Cas answered and sighed defeated, "he just ran, didn't even give me a chance to explain," Cas mood dropped dramatically then and Gabriel's eyes softened at the look of his depleted brother, he leaned forward and placed a hand on Cas' shoulder, Cas looked up and saw Gabriel looking at him with a comforting smile.

"He will come around Cas, he has no choice, he loves you too much," Cas smiled back but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I don't think I could live without him Gabe, I think I love him too much," Cas admitted and Gabriel knew that there was an underling confession in his words.

"Be careful Cas," was all he said before there was a knock at the door of Cas bedroom.

"Cas!" Cas recognized Dean's voice and jumped out of bed and ran towards the door he pulled it open revealing a flustered Dean as well as a fairly annoyed Jimmy.

"I tried to stop him Cas," Jimmy said but Cas wasn't paying attention.

"Dean?" he asked in disbelief even though he could see him quite clearly.

"But he just ran past me," Jimmy tried again.

"Hey Cas," Dean said smiling.

"And he wouldn't listen to me when I called him back," Jimmy continued.

"What are you doing here?" Cas asked.

"I raced after him but-"

"Shut up Jimmy!" they both yelled and Jimmy huffed crossing his arms.

"I figured out why you can't have a girlfriend," Dean said causing Cas to look at him in shock, "It's because I love you!" he said and grabbed Cas' neck pulling him in for a desperate kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all those people who reviewed, and I would just like to say that I have figured out a system, FF on the weekend's school on the weekdays!**

**Now I have no idea if clubs are open on Thursdays (they day it is meant to be) I also Don't know if you can just catch Taxi's in this town that I don't think I have specified that they live in so if you would all use your imaginations I would really appreciate it... thanks and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Unlike their first Kiss Cas didn't take even a second to thread his fingers through Dean's hair and push himself closer in a desperate attempt to show Dean how much he meant to him.<p>

"What the Fuck?" Jimmy yelled his jaw dropping but Dean and Cas paid him no attention instead deepening the kiss. Gabriel snapped out of his shocked state and jumped off the bed sliding past the pair making out in the door way ninja style and tugging on Jimmy's arm.

"Come on jimmy, time to go," Jimmy let Gabriel pull him down the hallway and into his room and Jimmy turned his wide eyes on Gabriel.

"But they…. They were….were….," Jimmy lowered his voice to barely above a whisper, "Kissing," Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"Wow Jimmy you really are the master of deduction," Gabriel replied sarcastically.

"How are you not shocked at this?" Jimmy asked bewildered, "We just saw Cas, our brother Cas, our _male _brother Cas kissing Dean Winchester, a very male Dean Winchester making it a male on male kiss and…" almost as if realising his own words Jimmy turned white, "Oh my God Cas was kissing a guy," he screeched rubbing his eyes as if trying to erase the memory. After a few minutes he opened his eyes to see Gabriel staring at him with one eyebrow raised and shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with you, why aren't you more…" he trailed off trying to think of a word.

"What, mad, pissed, disgusted? Because he is happy James Novak and shouldn't that be all that matters?" Gabriel yelled angry.

"No none of those, of course I care if Cas is happy Gabe, but finding out that you brother likes kissing guys should probably warrant some sort of a reaction, I mean it's not like he had pictures of men on his wall and I think we all know that he isn't exactly a virgin, I mean damit Gabe the guy has had more girls than you!" Gabe looked at him shocked.

"Lies!" he said.

"I happen to know for a fact that Cas has been with four different girls in the last fortnight you want to tell me how many you were with?"

"I withdraw my last statement," Gabriel conceded unwilling to answer his question.

"Gabe all I am saying is that you already seem…. Adjusted," Jimmy offers and Gabriel cast his eyes sheepishly to the floor.

"I may have seen them kissing in the hallway," Gabriel mumbled so that Jimmy didn't hear him.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"I may have seen them kissing in the hallway," Gabriel repeated a little louder but still not loud enough.

"Gabriel speak up I can't hear you," Jimmy growled growing inpatient.

"I saw them kissing in the hallway!" Gabriel yelled and Jimmy's eyes widened once more.

"What?" He yelled.

"I saw-"

"I heard you Gabriel, but why, I mean when?" he asked.

"Today just after school," Gabriel admitted, Jimmy dropped onto his bed in shock.

"Oh," was all he said.

* * *

><p>After Gabe dragged Jimmy away Dean reluctantly broke the kiss pressing his forehead against Cas' both boys breathing heavily.<p>

"Dean I," Cas voice cracked from the emotion it held and was grateful for Dean's patience as he gathered himself, "Dean I didn't kiss her, I swear, I didn't," tears started to edge their way down Cas face as he begged Dean to believe him.

"Shh, Cas," Dean cooed as his hand reached out to wipe the tears from Cas, "I never thought you did," Cas pulled back shocked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Cas, I am so sorry, but I was just so mad so I left," Cas pulled away from Dean.

"So you just left me to think that you hated me? Jesus Dean I had a panic attack... I CRIED!" he yelled and Dean shrunk back at the anger in his voice.

"No, I was mad, I was so mad I could have punched something, I did punch something believe me my room is definitely not appreciating my emotions right now, and at the time I thought I was mad at you but I wasn't, I was mad at her and not because she cheated on me but because she thought she had the right to kiss you," Dean was growing more frustrated by the second and his voice was slowly starting to rise, "I mean she spent half her day trying to convince me to stop hanging out with you and then she just kisses you," Dean finished yelling and then slumped onto Cas' bed in defeat, resting his arms on his knees and burring his face in his hands, "Guess I just got jealous," he muttered dejectedly, Cas looked at him for a moment.

"Do you want to know why I freaked out?" Cas asked softly bending down in front of Dean and pulling his hands away so that he could look Cas in the eye. "It was because as you were running out, the only thing I could think of was that I had lost you, that I was never going to see you again... but mostly it was because I thought I would never be able to tell you that I was and still am completely, irreversibly and undeniably in love with my best friend!"

They stared at each other for what felt like ages before there was a knock at the door. Cas wasn't too sure when the door had closed exactly but reluctantly broke eye contact with Dean and answered the door.

"Gabe?"

"Hey Cas I didn't want to interrupt or anything but I have to leave to set up for the performance tonight so you have an hour before the doors open if your still going," Cas nodded and Gabriel left, Cas closed the door again and leaned against it watching Dean.

"So, what now?" Cas asked.

"I don't know," Dean answered, he stared at the floor for a moment before scrunching his face up, "you know what, no, I will not do this 'what comes next crap' where everyone avoids the issue," Dean said standing up and walking towards Cas, "I want you Cas, and I don't mean sex, I mean that whenever someone asks where I see myself in ten years you are there, next to me and I like that,"

"What are you saying?" Cas asked reluctant to get hopeful.

"Cas do you think that instead of being just friends we could be more, exclusively?" Dean asked taking Cas' hands in his and pulling him close. The smile that took over Cas' face then could have split his face in two.

"I wouldn't want anything more!" he said pulling Dean in for another kiss and then quickly broke it again, "wait when you said 'I don't mean sex' you meant that as in a one night stand thing, there will still be sex right?" he asked and Dean chuckled before turning serious.

"Oh there will be sex, and it will be hot!" he said pulling Cas in again.

"Castiel!" someone yelled from behind the door and Cas and Dean both groaned pulling away.

"What?" Cas yelled back annoyed and the second interruption. No one answered for a few seconds.

"CAS!" they yelled again suddenly. Dean and Cas looked at each other confused before Cas went back to the door and pulled it open just as Jimmy yelled again.

"CASTIEL!" he yelled eyes squeezed shut and fingers in his ears,

"Jimmy!" Cas yelled and Jimmy was about to yell again but Cas pulled on his arm alerting him to his presence. Jimmy stopped and looked at Dean and Cas who were looking back with dumbfounded expressions.

"Oh hey," he said and they just stared back, "What?"

"What was the plan there Jimmy?" Cas asked and Jimmy shrugged.

"I'm not really sure," he admitted Dean and Cas shook their heads.

"Why did you have your fingers in your ears?" Dean asked curious.

"I didn't want to hear anything,"

"And you had your eyes closed because..." Cas trailed off.

"I didn't want to see anything," Jimmy said sheepishly and the boys stared at him in disbelief. Jimmy held up the phone.

"Call for you Cas," Jimmy said handing Cas the phone and walking off.

"Hello?" Cas asked holding the phone up to his ear.

"_Cassie... can I call you that? Whatever look I am calling to see about the concert tonight?"_

"Pam?" he asked still not sure who the person on the other end of the line was.

"_Yeah, can I go?" _She asked.

"umm... yeah I guess so, how did you get my home number?" He said.

"it's_ not important so I'll meet you at the door?" _

"Yeah, sure?"

"_Cool see you there hot stuff,"_

"wait Pamela," Cas said before she hung up.

"_What?"_

"It's not okay... to call me that, don't ever call me that...ever!" he stressed and she laughed before hanging up. He growled hanging up the phone. Dean looked at him with an eyebrow raised in question. "So the concert tonight, you still feel like going?" he asked.

"Sure, why?"

"Well that was Pam and she wanted to know if she could still go," Cas said and Dean gave him an apprehensive look, "What?"

"Well I am fine with going Cas but are you, I mean you passed out today," Dan said standing up and rubbing Cas' shoulders soothingly.

"Yeah I think I'm good now," Cas said smiling up at Dean.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Cas and Dean stepped out of a taxi and onto the sidewalk of a main street. Cas looked around for a bit before noticing Pamela standing in the line and walked over to her Dean following close behind.<p>

"Pamela," Cas called her and her head spun.

"Oh hey Cas," she said hugging him much to Deans displeasure and yeah he was gonna be the jealous boyfriend cause let's face it Cas was hot.

"What are you doing in the line?" he asked.

"Waiting to get in," she said as if it were obvious.

"In line?" Cas asked looking at Dean who shook his head.

"Newbie," Dean said mockingly, "Follow us," he said and Cas pulled her from the line.

Cas lead them up to the bouncer.

"Hey Peter," Cas said to the buff man standing in front of the red velvet rope that blocked the way to the door.

"Castiel, Dean how are you guys?" the man said cheerfully.

"Not bad, you?" Dean spoke conversationally.

"Yeah not bad either, you guys coming to see the band? I hear they are good," Peter said and Cas smiled and nodded.

"We are and she is with us," Cas said pointing to Pamela Peter's eyes narrowed upon seeing her.

"You," he growled.

"Whoops," Pamela said laughing slightly.

"You guys know each other?" Dean asked looking between the two.

"I'll say we do," Peter said before pulling up the walkie talkie attached to his shirt to his mouth, "Hey get Gabriel down to the front door we got a situation!" he said, Cas and Dean turned and looked at Pam who smiled sheepishly.

"Remember how I said that I snuck into the club to see the sound check... well I never said that I made it out undiscovered," she said and Cas threw a hand to his forehead while Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, Dean what the hell is going on?" Gabe asked appearing behind the rope with Peter, "Hey you, you owe me a table and a bottle of Jack Daniel's!" Gabriel said pointing a finger in Pam's face.

"Gabriel, you have to let her in!" Cas said to Gabe.

"Like hell I do,"

"Gabe," Cas wined.

"Come on Cas, don't do the puppy eye thing here, this is my place, I built this place I manage this place don't do the puppy thing here..." Cas played up the eyes and Dean felt a little sorry for Gabriel, very little people could resist Cas' puppy eyes, it was something that he had taught Sam. Gabriel stomped his foot before pulling back the rope for them but threw his arms out to stop them walking at looked at Castiel with a dangerous look. "But I will be getting a new table!" he said before pulling his arm away.

The club was huge and loud music was pumping through the speakers that were placed all over the walls. It had a spiral stair case that lead to an upstairs area reserved for VIP which had its own bar and dance floor. On the bottom floor there was a bar that lined the whole left side and several private booths along the back as well as a large dance floor next to a massive stage up the front that held instruments ready to be played and next to the stage was a large DJ turn table/mixer. They followed Gabriel who lead them to the stairs which had another bouncer and rope similar to the one at the door.

"Let them through Hadriel," Gabriel said and the man nodded before pulling back the rope. They all marched through Pam with in awe then Dean playing with his phone and finally Castiel but Gabe caught his arm turning him around, "I have arranged for Kutiel to let you drink but do not abuse it!" Gabe stressed before leaving. Cas smiled and took the stairs two at a time.

"there you are, I thought we lost you," Dean yelled over the music when he spotted Cas walking towards him. Cas leaned close to his ear to speak so that Dean could hear him.

"Where's Pamela?" He asked and Dean shrugged so Cas leaned back in, "I have a surprise for you," he said before pulling Dean through the crowd to the bar where they took two stools. The music was softer their so they could hear each other talk.

"What's this surprise?" Dean asked curious.

"Watch," Cas said turning and grabbing the bartender's attention.

"And how is my favourite minor?" Kutiel asked tucking his cloth into his pocket.

"Thirsty can you help me out?" Cas replied.

"What can I get you?" he asked and Cas thought for a moment.

"How about we just start with two beers," Cas said smirking when Dean's eyes widened.

"Coming right up," Kutiel said getting their drinks and placing them in front of them, "tonight you two are twenty one ya hear," he said and both boys nodded taking their drinks.

"Cas your brother is awesome," Dean said smiling widely.

"Yeah he's alright," Cas commented and turned to see Dean staring at him, "What?" he asked raising his hands to his face to see trying to feel if he had anything on his face but Dean just smiled.

"Nothing just checking out my totally hot boyfriend," he said and Cas ducked his head to hide his blush and wide smile making Dean laugh and lean in closer till he was right next to Cas ear making his breath hitch, "How badly do you really want to see this band?" he whispered huskily.

"Why?" he wasn't stupid, he knew where Dean was going with this but he was at a loss as to where they would go.

"Cause while you were talking to Gabe my father sent me a text saying that Sam was staying at a friend's tonight so he was going to go and get drunk with Bobby and might not make it back home tonight," Dean replied slyly and Cas spun around in his chair.

"Kutiel we are going to need a bottle of tequila to go!"

* * *

><p><strong>So props to those who recognised that Peter was actually meant to be saint Peter who guards the gates of Heaven and then the guy who was blocking the VIP section was<strong> **Hadriel - guardian angel of the gates of the east wind and then the bartender was ****Kutiel - angel of water. I know the last one wasn't perfect but it still works so...**


	11. sweet release

**! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, **_**so SORRY**_**!**

**I apologize profusely for taking so long to update but IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! My mother got in a fight with the internet people so we were disconnected for sooooooooooo long and I had to use my phone to read FF and I can't update on my phone so I had to wait and FINALY my mother WON and they hooked us back up and while it pissed me off to no end that I had no internet it was all worth it for the really hot guy who came to reconnect the internet can I just say **_**.GOD!**_

**But anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: as much as it totally shits me off I still own nothing!**

"Sammy, Dad?" Dean yelled out as he search the first few rooms of the house to make sure that they were alone, he did not want a repeat of what would forever be referred to as the '_hallway incident'_.

There was a click when Cas shut the front door and Dean turned around with a smile that threatened to split his face in two.

"Were alone," he said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, Cas nodded smiling. For so long Dean had been his best friend and he was surprised with just how easy he and Dean had fallen into such a comfortable frame of mind, almost like it was meant to be….with that being said…

Dean watched Cas pried open the lid to the bottle of tequila and take a gulp and scrunching his face up as he swallowed it causing Dean to laugh, "Well what did you expect, you just had straight tequila," he said frowning slightly after a few seconds, "Hey why did you just drink straight tequila?" he asked in interest taking the bottle from him.

"Dean whether I have been secretly dreaming of this moment for a long time or not, I am still about to have sex with my very male best friend, and while that is definitely something I want to remember in the morning it is still going to require some alcohol," Cas said and Dean nodded appreciatively before taking a mouthful himself.

After the bitter taste settled he smiled and leaned in to kiss Cas finding the activity strangely addictive. Cas leaned in to meet him and pressed his lips against Dean's with force dragging his fingers over his chest. Dean made a noise at the back of his throat and reached his free hand up to wrap around Cas' neck and pull him closer. He was just about to deepen the kiss when a shrill ringing started from Cas' pocket. Both boys groaned pulling away. Cas reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. They both looked down to see Gabriel's face and name flashing on the screen.

"Dude your brothers are like, the, biggest cock blockers alive," Dean groaned pulling away and bringing the bottle of tequila up to his lips once more. Cas chuckled as he rejected the call and tossed his phone onto the couch. He reached out and pulled Dean back and lightly kissing him again before pulling away and leaning into his ear.

"Well there is nothing stopping you now," he whispers huskily and pulls back grabbing the bottle and running up the stairs.

Dean stands there in shock for a couple of seconds before a cocky smile takes over his face and he spins on his heal and runs up the stairs after Cas. He pushes open the door and immediately gets pushed back into it as Cas closes it before pulling Dean into a heated kiss. Dean moans as Cas deepens it grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging at it. Dean's not an idiot having been in this situation many times before, and granted there was a massive difference this time compared to the other people he had been with the main difference being the gender but he could still take a hit, so when Cas pulled impatiently at Dean's shirt for the second time he reluctantly broke the kiss and let Cas pull his shirt over his head who threw onto Dean's bedroom floor.

Not wasting a second Dean yanked Cas back to him by his shirt smashing their mouths together again. He groaned loudly into Cas' mouth when Cas dragged his fingernails down his chest and decided that being the only shirtless guy was wrong and slid his hands from Cas' collar to his buttons and at the same time started to push him backwards towards the bed.

Unlike his many other conquests though something about doing this with Cas made Dean's head spin, in a good way but even still he couldn't get Cas' shirt undone, his fingers continually slipping over the button. He growled against Cas' mouth and the younger boy laughed.

"Having trouble there Dean?" Cas asked he had never picked Dean for the stumble over the buttons type of guy, in fact at one point he could have sworn that while Dean was making sexy eyes with a girl at a party her buttons had just popped open.

Cas smile suddenly disappeared when he felt cold air hitting his chest as his shirt slipped off of his arms while the sound of buttons hitting the floor echoed in his ears and looked down to see that Dean had just ripped his shirt open.

"Hey," he said looking up at a smiling Dean who looked much too smug for his liking.

"It was your fault for wearing a shirt that wouldn't open… and for teasing me," he added with a sly smile, Cas narrowed his eyes but was quickly distracted when Dean shoved at his shoulders sending him backwards onto Dean's bed Dean climbing on top of him mere seconds later and kissing him again successfully sending all thoughts of complaints flying out of Cas' mind.

Dean broke the kiss to start kissing down Cas neck and latched onto the point where his shoulder met his neck sucking hard enough to leave a mark and earning a loud moan from Cas. He continued to kiss down over Cas' collarbone and down his chest attaching his mouth to one of Cas' nipples and dragging another rough groan from Cas before letting go and climbing up the other boy's body and attacking his mouth once more.

Cas opened his legs more allowing Dean to slip in between them and press their erections together Cas threw his head back against the pillow gasping while Dean bit his lip struggling to keep the needy moan from escaping his lips, the last thing he needed was to give Cas another reason to think his was a girl.

Dean leaned up resting his head in the crook of his neck.

"Cas," he breathed, it was barely audible, in fact if Dean hadn't been pressed against his ear Cas never would have heard it but he did and in that one word he felt all of what Dean needed, and wanted so badly, he wanted it to.

"Dean, I need you to…" Cas trailed of breath caught in his throat when Dean's hand started to rub him through his Jeans.

"What Cas? What do you need?" he asked huskily lightly nibbling on Cas' neck.

"Please," Cas pleaded bucking his hips into Dean's hand.

"Please what?" Dean asked determine to get Cas properly begging for him before he gave in, just to get a little bit of his bruised ego back. Cas hands had latched themselves onto Dean's shoulders as he groaned, desperate for more.

"Please, fuck me," He growled looking Dean dead in the eye and _holy shit _that was almost enough to make Dean cum in his pants like a thirteen year old, instead Dean smiled and took his hand off of Cas to start undoing Cas' jeans, tugging at the belt before slipping it out and tossing it to the side.

Cas followed Dean's lead pulling at Dean's jeans until the button popped open shortly followed by the zipper. Dean slipped his thumbs into Cas' pants yanking them off along with his boxers sliding his own off after and climbing back onto of Cas, reveling in the feeling of bare flesh touching.

Cas wined when Dean brushed over his throbbing dick purposefully not grabbing. Cas reached his hand up and gripped Dean in his hand causing the younger boy to throw his head back and moan loudly.

Cas pumped his fist a few times then let it go pointedly and Dean growled in annoyance before reaching down and pulling Cas' legs further apart so he could get better access. He threw his hand out to his bedside cabinet and pulled out the lube he had kept there since his sixteenth birthday almost ten months ago. Frantic with anticipation he applied a large amount to his fingers and then stopped to look Cas in the eyes.

"Cas are you-"

"Dean I swear to god if you ask if I am sure I will punch you in the nose so hard you will feel it in your toes, I did not dream about this moment for five years only to decide that I wasn't sure when it got down to it," Cas voice was heavy with a mix of anticipation and being completely out of breath.

"It's gonna hurt," Dean warned as he brought his fingers down to Cas' opening and he felt a shiver run down the smaller man's body.

"Do it Dean," Cas almost yelled and then gasped as Dean slid a finger inside him.

Dean stopped when Cas made a noise but Cas just gave him a hard stare and Dean slowly started to move his finger adding a second and then third finger and not stopping until he was satisfied with Cas' pleasured moans. He pulled out chuckling at the noise that escaped Cas' mouth that could only really be described as a whimper and reached back over to the bedside desk to grab a condom.

"Hurry the fuck up Dean!" Cas growled and was about to complain more but was cut off by a rough kiss from Dean as he guided himself inside Cas. He stopped as soon as he heard the hiss fall from his lover waiting for him to relax before pushing in further and then stopping periodically until he reached the hilt and waited once more for Cas to adjust.

"Cas a-"

"I'm good," Cas gasped hurriedly taking deep breaths and forcing himself to relax.

After a few minutes of adjusting a loud moan bleed from Cas' which sent a wave of shivers down Dean's spine causing a enormous grin to break out on his face as his thrusts picked up which in turn made Cas tremble in delight.

"Dean," he breathed although it sounded more like begging and Dean groaned in response pushing harder drunk with the sound of Cas' voice as he falls apart.

Dean's moved his hand to lightly trail down Cas' body and then grabbed his aching erection pumping along with his own thrusts.

"Fuck Dean," Cas hissed as he threw his head back against the pillow legs tightening around Dean's waist to pull him closer.

Dean felt his climax coming closer and knew that Cas would be the same if the sound of his cries were any indicator and his movements became untamed and frantic as both boys moans got louder.

"Shit, Cas!" Dean yelled as Cas tightened around him and cried out as he came all over his and Dean's chests.

Dean looked up and took in the sight that lay before him, Cas' usually bright blue eyes darkened with lust and desire, his hair looked even more messed up, if possible, from Dean running his fingers through it again and again, his sweat and come glistened chest heaving from exhaustion as he tried to catch his breath and his hands clinging to the sheet either side of him, he was beautiful and all of it was enough to send Dean over the edge himself only a few seconds after Cas.

Dean had collapsed on top of Cas exhausted but still holding his weight up so that he didn't crush the smaller man. Cas nudged at his shoulder and so he rolled over next to him panting.

"Jesus Cas, when the fuck did you get so good at that?" Dean asked and Cas huffed a short laugh.

"Yeah well I learnt from the best!" Cas replies sending Dean into a fit of laughter.

"We should defiantly do that again sometime," Dean said after he stopped laughing and Cas nodded in agreement.

"We can wait a few minutes for you to recover, if you want?" Cas said smirking and Dean reached over and punched him in the arm. "In the mean time," Cas said laughing. He leaned over and then under the bed bringing up the bottle of tequila smiling and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

A massive grin grew on Dean's face as he took the bottle and took another swig.

_**Please feel free to review!**_


	12. the morning after

**Okay, so here is the bonus chapter, then next one should be up soon! Again I am so sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Also I am now on Twitter-****AnnieBaker2**** ask me questions and I will post about my story!**

**Disclaimer **

John stumbled through the door at nine thirty in the morning. In hind sight spending the previous night drinking with bobby was probably not the best idea considering he had to be at work in a half hour and had only just made it home to change. Dragging his feet the whole way to the kitchen he grabbed a glass and poured himself a large drink of water and took two aspirin before sculling the rest.

Heading towards the stairs he tripped on a few before finally reaching the top. Walking past his eldest son's room he heard his loud snores. Figuring that dean must have slept through his alarm he started banging on his door.

"Dean!" he yelled.

Dean was laying face down head placed in in-between Cas' neck and shoulder, arm draped over the smaller man and off the bed holding an empty tequila bottle when John started to bang on his door. His head jerked up and the bottle slid out of his fingers. Groaning and raising his hands to his head regretting the sudden movement he tried to focus on the noises from the other side of the door.

"Dean are you still at home?" he heard his Dad yell, "It's 8:03," John added as an afterthought.

"What?" Dean yelled and jumped up and out of bed headache forgotten he scrambled to find some clothes.

"What the hell are you doing at home boy, and why is the door locked?" John asked and Dean stopped all of a sudden _why was the door locked? _He thought suddenly remembering Cas. He spun on the spot to see Cas sleeping lazily, limbs spread out all over the bed and breathing heavily. Slowly the memories of last night came back to him and he smiled doing up the button on his jeans and kneeling by Cas sleeping head.

"Cas," he said nudging his shoulder slightly. Cas moaned rolling away from Dean and this made Dean smile wider. Smirking he leaned over to breath in Cas' ear. "Cas, you should probably wake up," he muttered and felt the shiver roll over Cas' spine, he nibbled Cas' ear and Cas rolled back to face Dean and smiling softly he pulled Dean in for a lazy kiss which had all Dean's senses buzzing by the time Cas pulled back. It seemed as though the kiss had, had the same sort of reaction because all signs of tiredness had left him, smiling evilly Dean quickly added what he had forgotten to mention earlier, "its five past eight," Cas' eyes widened and he jumped up following Dean's lead and picking up all his discarded clothes.

Shaking his head Dean stared at Cas wide eyed.

"What?" Cas asked when he turned around holding his shirt under his arm and hopping around trying to get his shoes on.

"Dude I have having trouble seeing just one of you right now yet you seem totally unaffected by the amount of alcohol we drank last night." Cas just smirked and grabbed Dean's hand pulling him out of the room and into the hallway where they encountered a struggling John.

Dean sighed as he noticed his Dad had fallen asleep leaning against the wall and shook him before chasing after Cas who had already made it to the front door.

They all but dived into the impala and took off towards school leaving a bewildered John standing in the hallway.

Cas who was still only half way through getting dressed had managed to pull on his boxers and pants from last night pushed his arms through his shirt and then went to do up the buttons.

"What the…" he mumbled as he continued to search for them before realizing just exactly why they weren't there, "oh wait that's right, you ripped them off," Dean's face scrunched up in confusion for a moment before he to remembered and smiled proudly, "oh this is funny to you?" Cas said only slightly annoyed.

"Hey serves you right for being so god dam cocky!" he said seriously not taking his eyes off the road. Cas shook his head and looked back down to his bare chest and sighed.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Cas asked and Dean shrugged.

"why don't you just walk around like that," Dean said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah that will go down so well with Principal Boulder, I can hear him now 'Hey Castiel great job on the physics test, by the way _love _the new look'"

"It could happen," Dean said and his only answer was a snort, "well I would love it!" he says appreciatively.

"Of course you would love it," Cas muttered and Dean rolled his eyes, "Hey chuck usually has two or three spear shirts in his locker in case of swirlys maybe he could let me borrow one." He said thoughtfully.

"What?" Dean said as his eyebrows shot up, "dude how often do you have to get swirled to bring extra shirts to school.

"Ah Dean, so Naïve," Cas said, and bit his lip hoping that Dean didn't question the matter further scared that Dean would find out that the only reason he was asking Chuck for a shirt was because he was all out.

"I can't believe people still do that, it's so….lame," Dean said for lack of a better word, and Cas snorted again.

"Almost as lame as using the word 'lame'" Dean rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious Cas, I thought they only did that in B grade chick flick kid gets beat on movies," Dean said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Yeah, well classics are classics for a reason," Dean shook his head and checked the time.

"Okay we made it and with a few minutes to spear," he said smiling as the Cas pulled his shirt tight around his chest.

"Okay, see you in homeroom," he smiled at Dean before jumping out of the car and running towards the main building.

Running through the hallways Cas used his search for Chuck as a distraction from all the stares he was receiving from surrounding peers. He spotted Chuck at his locker pulling out some books and ignoring a whisper from someone behind him rushed over.

"Chuck," Chuck jumped and dropped his books, papers went flying everywhere as the boy ducked, "relax Chuck, it's just me," Cas said bending over and trying to pick up the stray bits of paper that people found no shame in just walking on. Chuck looked up from under his arms and saw Cas collecting his sheets with an unbuttoned shirt.

"Cas? What…What are you doing here? And why is your shirt open?" he asked taking the papers that Cas had gathered as the older boy stood up.

"Well that's why I'm here, I need to borrow one," he said and turned to sort through the mess that was Chuck's locker searching for a spear shirt while Chuck watched in confusion.

"Why?"

"What are you blind, because mine has no buttons," Cas answered as he found one, a simple plain white polo.

"Well yeah I can see that but why?" Chuck asked and Cas pulled his shirt off. A gasp was heard from far off when people saw the body that Cas had been hiding; even Chuck's eyes bulged a bit.

"Why what? Here hold this," Cas handed Chuck his destroyed shirt and started to pull the new one over his head.

"Why is it ripped, I'm mean…how?" Cas finished putting on the shirt and looked away sheepishly.

"Oh," was all he said and Chuck shut his locker and pulled Cas in close to whisper.

"Were you with a girl last night?"

"Yeah I was with _someone _last night," Cas answered bending the truth.

"was it… that…,"

"Spit it out chuck,"

"The new girl, I don't know her name," Chuck said.

"Pamela, how do you know about Pamela?"

"Dude a hot chick makes out with the most tormented guy in school, and then people talk!"

"Really?"

"Yeah especially when the hot girl then goes and takes down the most popular girl in school with just her words, this chick sounds badass," Chuck laughed and Cas' eyes widened.

"Lisa, and Pam, shit!" Cas slapped a hand to his face, "look Chuck I got to run but thanks for the shirt!" he yelled running down the hall.

Cas ran into his homeroom where he saw Dean talking to Jimmy in front of him with somewhat of a worried look on his face.

"Dean, we may have a problem," Dean and Jimmy's heads shot up at the sound of Cas' voice.

"I'll say we do, Zach's pissed you didn't go home last night and Gabe didn't know where you were, he tried to cover for you but he is pretty mad," Jimmy said in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Fuck, I completely forgot about home," Cas groaned.

"What was your problem?" Dean asked.

"Two names, Lisa and Pamela!" Cas said slumping into his seat.

"Well I totally forgot about Lisa, but Pam probably isn't as big as a problem as you think," Dean said sheepishly.

"What, why?" Cas asked confused.

"Well remember how I walked in on Lisa kissing you?" Cas nodded, "That may have been because Pam had convinced me to go and…um how do I put this….make my move," Dean was biting his lip and Cas eyes widened.

"Really?" Dean nodded and Cas huffed.

"Actually Lisa may not be as big as a problem as you think she is…yet anyway," Jimmy interrupted and Dean and Cas turned to face him.

"How do you figure?" Dean asked.

"Well I was talking to Amelia this morning and she said that Tessa said that Jo said that Ruby said that Anna said that-"

"Jimmy!" Dean and Cas scolded together.

"well apparently Lisa is sick and isn't at school today," Jimmy mumbled.

"Oh, well that's good I guess," Cas said shrugging and Dean nodded.

"So Cas, were did you get to last night?" Jimmy asked and Dean started to laugh.

"Oh just stayed over at Dean's," Cas said blushing.

"And you couldn't call?" Dean started to laugh harder.

"Well I was busy," Jimmy took a few moments before everything seemed to click and he started to blush as well and quickly turned in his seat to face the front.

Cas started to laugh then too and the boys could barely contain their laughter when the teacher walked in and were still in fits when Jimmy raced out of the room followed by the teacher. When Dean had settled down and Cas was getting rid of the last few chuckles Dean leaned over and grabbed Cas' shoulders.

"Cas, we are going to have a lot of problems to deal with in this relationship, but for now we don't, Lisa isn't here, and I haven't seen Pam this morning, your family is at home and we are here so, while we are problem free, I say that we enjoy it, forget about the rest and have fun." Cas ducked his head and smiled nodding.

"I think that is probably the smartest thing I have ever heard you say," Cas said looking up and they were interrupted by someone coughing.

"If everyone is ready we will start my lesson," Gordon Walker growled grabbing a piece of chalk and drawing on the board. With one final smile Dean turned to face the front of the classroom.

The rest of the day passed in a surreal blur. Dean sat with Cas again at lunch and they mainly talked and laughed. Chuck's questions where kept at bay because Dean was with him and all of Dean's friends stayed clear because of Cas.

Dean got his ass handed to him along with Jimmy by Rufus for not turning up at his extra practice and said that they will pay for it on the Sunday when they run laps after training all morning. Dean also got a lecture on punctuality and commitment being key traits in a captain.

Dean and Cas completed detention and were walking towards the impala when the topic of Jo's birthday party came up.

"So are you going?" Dean asked as they walked side by side. Cas sighed deeply; on the one hand he was already in trouble for not going home last night and to not come home until late tonight would only succeed in causing more trouble but on the other hand, this was important to Dean.

"Well…yeah, but I am telling you this is probably going to change nothing," Cas said sliding into the impala.

"We'll see," Dean said starting the car and going to pick up Sam.

"Cas are you ready?" Dean called from the bathroom sticking his head out the door to see Cas holding up two of Dean's shirts and looking at himself in a mirror and froze, "how did I not picture you with guy's before?" he said shaking his head and stepping into the room properly. Cas looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Haha," He turned back to the mirror and frowned, "which one should I wear?"

"What are you a girl? Just pick one," Dean said coming up behind him, wrapped his arms around Cas' waist and kissed his neck.

"Well this one looks better," Cas said holding up a black button down shirt and in his other hand was a grey sweater, "but I am thinking I should wear this one because I know how you _hate_ buttons," Dean chuckled into Cas shoulder.

"hmm trust me you will be safe with the buttons, it's my shirt," Cas rolled his eyes and shoved Dean away as he laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up," Cas mumbled putting on the black shirt. He finished doing up the buttons and rolled up his sleeves then turned, "so?"

"so what?" Dean asked.

"how do I look?"

"Well not fat that's for sure," Dean joked and Cas punched his arm.

"That's it I am not going,"

"No, I'm sorry, babe come on, please?" Cas softened with then nickname and Dean hugged him.

"Dam you and your stupid puppy eyes!" Dean grinned and grabbed Cas' hand pulling him down the stairs.

_**Reviews are more than welcome!**_


	13. happy birthday

**Thank you to those people who reviewed!**

**I feel like I have made alot of mistakes in this chapter so corrections are welcome...**

**I love writing this and cant wait to hear what people think so let me know...**

**also i am now on twitter as AnnieBaker2 so if you have any questions...**

**last but not least the disclaimer**

**I own nothing :(**

* * *

><p>Dean pulled up to the curb three blocks away from Jo Harvell's place in the only available spot and groaned.<p>

"I hate walking,"

"And yet here we are," Cas muttered, "it's a good start,"

"Hey, there will be none of that," Dean said in a warning tone while pointing his finger in Cas' face, "when we leave this car that negative attitude stays here, you will at least try to make this work, understand?" Cas glared at Dean for a moment and nodded, and in a blink Dean's serious expression turning into a light hearted one which included a huge grin. "Good, then let's go then," he said leaning in and placing a small peck on Cas' lips before jumping out of the car.

"Basterd," Cas muttered following him.

They walked for twenty minutes talking about random things before they finally reached the house. The music could be heard from a block away and so could the exited screams of over exited teenagers. Cas stopped at the pathway in front of the house drawing Dean's attention.

"You okay Cas?" Dean asked after noticing the look of worry on Cas' face.

"they still hurt me," He whispered and Dean's eyes widened.

"What?"

"They hurt me, swirlys, beating me up, locking me in the closets and about a month ago they threw a hardboiled egg at my back and that is just the light stuff, and I know that you thought you took care of it when you beat the shit out of Alistair back in middle school but you didn't, you just stopped it happening in front of you, and…" he took a deep breath still not looking at Dean, "…and I didn't tell you because I knew you would just get yourself in trouble and that no good could come out of it, and I already have to deal with my family at home and I just didn't want to have to deal with the guilt of something happening to you too because you were standing up for me but standing here now about to go a face all these people I just… needed you to know," Cas took another deep breath keeping his eyes plastered to the house and not on Dean who had a shocked look plastered on his face, "okay I can go in now," he said before walking up the path to the front door and knocking.

Dean rushed to catch up with him but by the time he made it the front door was open reviling a very disgruntled Ash.

"Umm, what are you doing here?" Ash said over the music and Dean jumped in.

"Jo said I could bring him," Ash's nodded looking to stressed out to even bother before holding open the door for them, "Hey where is your sister?" Dean asked after scoping the room and not seeing any sign of the perky blonde.

"Got me, she invites people organizes a massive party even convinces mom to stay at bobby's for the night and then doesn't even show leaving me to deal with everything." Ash grumbles and then storms off leaving a shocked Dean behind. Cas who had been completely ignoring the conversation soon spots a table that is covered with all different sorts of liquor and smiles.

"I'm going to get a drink," he tells Dean walking away without waiting for a reply.

"Hey wait Cas," Dean shouts running after him again, "We have to talk,"

"About what?" Cas asks pointedly ignoring all the stares he is getting from the other people around him and gets himself a beer.

"About out the-"

"No," Cas cuts him off and Dean pulls back in shock.

"what?"

"I said no, we are not talking about that," Cas said talking a long swig of his beer.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I only told you so you would know, you are not going to talk about it or try to stop it or even think about stopping it, it is my problem and I will deal with it how I see fit, so No!" and Cas took another long drink.

"Be careful with that Castiel, would want the good preacher boy to get drunk now, what would mommy think about that?" an obnoxious voice came from behind Cas and Dean growled. Cas turned and spotted Brady.

"Was it stupid of me to think that after four years you could come up with something better then 'the preacher boy'?" he wasn't positive but he was pretty sure that at some point last night he had told Dean what he had seen with Lisa and Brady.

"I don't know preacher boy how about you tell me?"

"apparently so," Cas muttered taking another sip of his drink.

"please nerd, do you even know what you're drinking," Brady asked stepping forward and taking the bottle out of Cas' hands. Cas was shocked for a few moments. Brady taking things from Cas was not uncommon, Brady taking things from Cas' while Dean was standing behind him was. Apparently this was a mistake though because when Dean's hand wrapped around Brady's wrist Brady looked equally as shocked and even more scared. He closed his eyes waiting for the contact of Dean's fist on Brady's face but was confused when all he heard was Dean's strained voice.

"please dirt bag Cas could drink you into the ground," Cas' eyes flew open and turned to stare at Dean, it was true, no one could hold their liquor like Cas could but he had never expected that from Dean.

"What? You're kidding right?" Brady asked in disbelief.

"You don't believe me, try him," Dean said letting Brady's hand go and picking up a bottle of tequila.

Five minutes later two boys were setting up a separate table with at least ten shots on it while Brady seemed to be jumping up and down in the Conner almost like he was warming up. Cas turned to face Dean.

"do you think he realizes that he could do the chicken dance and it still wouldn't help?"

"I think that the day Brady does anything that would actually make some sort of sense I am leaving town." Dean replied seriously.

"So for a minute there, I kinda thought you were gonna hit him," Cas asked almost nervously.

"For a minute there I was, but then I remembered that it was your problem and you didn't want me beating anyone up so I came up with this, I also figured that having his ass handed to him by you we be more fun to watch, plus I kinda feel bad for Ash and didn't want to cause any trouble," Dean answered and Cas smiled.

"Thanks Dean,"

"Okay contestants, take your seats," Meg called and Cas took a deep breath before turning and pulling out the chair closest to him while Brady took the one opposite, "In the red corner we have, Castiel, the Nerd, Preacher boy who has an attitude problem," lots of people laughed and a few clapped but Cas wasn't paying them any attention, "and in the blue corner we have Brady, goalie for the soccer team, hot and also available," she called and everyone cheered and wolf whistled. Meg walked to the side of the table and leaned in close, "on your marks, get set…. GO!" she yelled and they both threw down the first shot at the same time.

The rules were simple, you keep going until someone either passes out gives up or the more disgusting alternative, throws up. Cas smiled as if the drink hadn't even fazed him while Brady's face scrunched up a little and they took the next one, and the next one, and the next one until they had reached ten shots and Cas still seemed unaffected while Brady started to pant heavily. People kept filling up the shot glasses as the boys finished then and for what seemed like forever they kept going shot by shot and people were starting to fear for their safety by the time they reached twenty, humans just aren't meant to drink that much but it was when they reached twenty three that Brady reached for a bucket and hurled.

People were still clapping so Cas guessed that they were all pretty wasted themselves, and he jumped up and threw his arms in the air.

"Brady, goalie, hot, available and a loser!" Dean said as he came to stand next to Cas who was looking at Dean with a stupid look, "What?"

"Had a few yourself have you Dean?" Dean put his index finger and his thumb an inch apart and then lifted it up to his eye to indicate that he thought he had only had a little bit. "How much have you had?"

"six maybe seventeen beers," Dean answered smiling and pointing towards a pile of bottles. Cas counted ten.

"How long did kicking Brady's ass take?" Cas asked himself thoughtfully, his head was cloudy and he was swaying a bit.

"ADAM!" Cas jumped when Dean suddenly yelled and stumbled off towards his teammate. Starting to feel a little queasy and figuring that he needed some fresh air Cas shook his head and started for the back door.

Stumbling outdoors Cas bent over and took a few deep breaths before he heard a small meek noise coming from around the corner. Curiosity got the better of him as he lightly stepped over the porch to see a small blond with her face buried in her arms.

"Jo?"Cas asked lightly and Jo jumped turning to reveal a tear streaked face and red blotchy eyes.

"Oh, hey Castiel, I… I didn't hear you come out," _lie_ Cas thought has he leaned against a beam on the edge of the porch and watched Jo wipe her eyes with the back of her hands.

"What's up?" he asked and Jo seemed shocked by his concern.

"What do you mean, I'm fine," she said and as if to top of the lie she sniveled.

"Jo I am an A++ student in fact I could teach the teachers most of their lessons, now I am no expert on psychology but I am gonna go take a stab in the dark here and say that you are definitely not fine," Cas finished with a raised eyebrow and a pointed look to which Jo laughed, "Something funny?"

"Yes actually," Cas motioned for her to continue and she sighed, "all those people in there," she said gesturing towards the house, "I lied, when I said that I didn't hear the door open, I did," she muttered and Cas nodded.

"I know," he said and she looked at him shocked for a moment, "what I don't know is why you lied,"

"over twenty times that back door has opened and you were the first person to talk to me. When you came out I thought you would just go back inside so when you talked to me I just…was shocked," she shrugged her shoulders and Cas nodded appreciatively.

"oh," was all he said.

"Did you know that I was secretly dating Crowley?" another stray tear slipped down Jo's face and Cas' eyes widened.

"wait Crowley?" he asked and she nodded, "really?" she laughed and nodded once more and Cas nodded alongside her eyes still wide and suddenly he started to shake his head, "why?"

"I don't know, maybe it was his bad boy attitude, or his charm, or maybe it was his sexy accent, wait scratch that it was defiantly his accent, god it just…" she trailed off breathing out a long breath.

"I always thought he was a bit you know… _evil_," she chuckled and nodded, "so why 'was'?"

"What?"

"You said that 'I 'was' dating Crowley', so why was?"

"Oh… well as it turns out he was sleeping with Lisa too,"

"Lisa?" he asked shocked and she muttered a yes, "wow that girl gets more ass then a toilet seat," Cas muttered shaking his head.

"What?"

"Never mind, so you broke it off?" he asked.

"When you walk in on the guy your trying to change in positions which are to terrifying to even try to explain, your relationship changes," she growled and she started to cry again. Cas pushed himself off of the beam and took a seat next to Jo. Hesitatively he lifted his arm up to wrap around Jo's shoulders. At first he thought she was going to push him away but she just turned and started to cry into his neck.

"Joanna-Beth Harvell are you the same person who kicked the crap out of Dean when he said that girls can't beat boys in fourth grade?" Cas asked and she nodded, "then what the hell are you doing crying over some asswipe who has the name _Crowley? _That guy doesn't deserve your attention, he is lucky to even be able to talk to you, he should be kissing the ground you walk on and if he isn't prepared to do that than he is an idiot!" she laughed and then sat up sniffing.

"You know what; I think your right,"

"I often am,"

"Who needs that jerk?"

"Defiantly not you," Cas says smiling.

"He is just a dumbass anyway,"

"please dumbass is a compliment,"

"yeah a, dickhead," Jo yelled

"a dickweed," Cas offered.

"A fuckwit,"

"A slinky," Cas said laughing and Jo looked at him confused.

"A slinky?" she asked and Cas nodded.

"Yeah, you know, completely pointless but it always makes you smile when you push them down the stairs," he said with a straight face while using his arms to create a pushing motion. Jo burst out laughing.

"Okay it's settled Crowley is a slinky,"

"Hear, hear!" Cas yelled laughing, suddenly Jo turned serious once more.

"You know Castiel you are nothing like what they make you out to be,"

"And what's that?" Cas asked curiously.

"Well among other things, they say that you do nothing but plot ways to kill all the popular kids, that you collect and eat bugs, that you have scars on your skin from where you hurt yourself and that you secretly plan to kidnap Dean and enslave him as a sex slave," she said seriously and Cas' eyebrows shot up.

"Really?"

"yeah,"

"wow, how did they know?" Jo punched him playfully on the arm and he laughed.

"What I am trying to say… is that … I am sorry I judged you Castiel,"

"Cas,"

"Sorry?" Jo asked looking at him confused.

"my friends call me Cas… even the secret ones," he smiled and she smiled back.

"thanks Cas,"

They were interrupted when the back door slammed and they both turned to see a still fairly drunk Dean watching them.

"There you are Cas… and with Jo," Dean said and Jo laughed getting up. She grabbed Dean by the shoulders and forced him to look at her before talking.

"Dean Winchester, you have found an amazing friend with Castiel Novak … and if you ever hurt him I will hunt you down chop your balls of and feed them to the starving children of Africa," she said deadly serious.

"and I believe you," Dean said and Jo smiled turning back to Cas.

"Now I am going to go inside, get seriously drunk, celebrate my birthday, and forget about the slinky!" Jo said turning back to Dean and noticing the expression on his face, "Cas will explain," she said and then went inside. Dean turned to Cas with a questioning look.

"What?" Cas asked.

"Where to begin, 1) the threat B) who the hell is 'the slinky' and 2) when did Jo start calling you 'Cas?'" Dean said swaying slightly and Cas laughed.

"Okay I tell you on the ride home," he said walking over and pulling the keys to the impala out of Dean's pocket.

"Hey, I want to drive?" Dean protested but Cas simply dragged him towards the car.

"You can barely walk ten feet you think I am gonna let you drive?"

"You had more than me!" Dean argued and it was true.

"let me put it to you like this Dean, if we were to wrestle for the keys right know who do you think would win?"

"I call shotgun," Dean yelled and jumped in the passenger side.

**review if you want!**


	14. good god the hangovers!

**HELP! You all already know that I am Australian so you will understand that I have no Idea what the deal is with prom so if people could help me out with things like dates and times and just telling me what the hell it is I would greatly appreciate it!**

**So just for those people who noticed that Cas was gonna try to drive after drinking 23 shots, fear not, that was never my intention he will not drive. Plus I want you all to remember that I have practically finished this story considering that I have had like three months to write so I actually finished this chapter ages ago!**

**It also means that my updates should be pretty constant from now on…except when am unable to get onto the internet which is what has been happening for the past months…sorry! I really am trying to get this all together but it seems like every time we get our computer fixed it breaks again!**

**One more thing, the story is just about to get more serious so hold on…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cas watched as Dean stumbled towards the car and sighed before heading there himself. He was halfway there when he tripped. He turned around to see what he tripped over and saw nothing on the ground. Shaking his head he felt the familiar feeling of bubbles in his stomach and he felt all the blood rush to his head as he once again tripped over nothing.

_Oh no!_ Cas thought as he rushed to the bushes and threw up. _Maybe twenty three shots of straight tequila wasn't a good idea._

"Hey you can't drive either!" Dean yelled leaning against the impala. Cas sighed wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"No shit," Cas mumbled as he worked his way towards the car.

"so what now genius?" Dean asked when Cas leaned next to him and Cas patted his pockets.

"I can't find my phone, do you have yours?" Dean pulled his phone out and handed it to Cas who dilled a number.

"_Dean Winchester where the hell have you taken my brother now?" _Gabriel demanded without even asking who it was.

"Gabe relax it's me" Cas muttered sheepishly.

"_Castiel Novak you better have one hell of a reason for not being at home," _Gabriel scolded and Cas winced.

"Well…."

"_where are you?"_

"I may or may not be at Jo Harvell's seventeenth birthday par-par," Cas could feel his stomach turn again and threw his hand to his mouth.

"_WHAT! You are at Jo Harvell's seventeenth birthday party!"_

"Are you Kidding, Cas did twenty three shots and totally owned Brady YEAH!" Cas didn't fight when Jimmy ripped the phone out of his hand, he didn't even have time to be surprised by Jimmy's presence as turned to puke.

Dean started to yell and cheer with Jimmy enjoying the high of being drunk and Cas was a little pissed that he had drunk so many shots. Suddenly Jimmy stopped cheering and his face went white.

"Yes…yes…I'll be waiting….sorry," Jimmy pulled the phone down and held it out to Cas, "He wants to speak to you." Cas swallowed ignoring the bitter taste of vomit in his mouth and accepted the phone.

"Hello,"

"CASTIEL, you have to be the stupidest person I have ever had the unfortunate obligation of knowing, TWENTY THREE SHOTS, what in the world were you thinking?" Gabriel yelled.

"Well I am pretty sure that after shot number ten I…wasn't…thinking,"

"Are you trying to make me madder, because if you are, it's working," Cas sighed.

"No sorry, I was just trying to get on better terms with all of Dean's friends and…." Cas trailed off.

"And…"

"I can't remember," Cas said racking his brain and Gabe groaned.

"Look I am coming to get you so don't go anywhere, also don't think that this is over I will continue to yell at you just as soon as you are sober enough to remember it!"

Cas hit the end button after Gabe hung up and looked a little scared before Dean cracked up laughing. Cas and Jimmy sheared a curious look until Jimmy started to laugh too, shortly followed by Cas. They laughed for what seemed like forever but was probably only five minutes until Jimmy stopped.

"Shit were the fuck is Amelia?" he yelled running into the house which only made Cas and Dean laugh harder. After a few minutes or twenty or… well Cas wasn't quite sure how long it had been but he was lying on the hood of Dean's Impala with Dean alongside him and they were deliriously happy.

"Well I think that we have def…def…defi…we have learnt something tonight," Cas struggled to get his words out and Dean laughed.

"you mean besides that fact that alcohol has a delayed affect on you?" Cas giggled shaking his head.

"No I mean that Jimmy…runs like a girl when he is drunk!" they both break out in laughter once more tears starting to edge into their eyes.

"Oh hey Cas, look, look!" as if on cue Jimmy comes running out of the house closely followed by Amelia. Cas and Dean start to laugh once more and Amelia shakes her head as she walks up by them.

"Oh no Cas they got you too, you were always the mature one," Amelia shakes her head before they all break into hysterics once more.

Dean groaned rolling over and grabbing his head as it throbbed. If getting drunk one night was a bad idea getting drunk two nights in a row was definitely a terrible idea.

He hit something solid and warm when he turned and cracked his eyes open to see Cas sound asleep but with what seemed like a pained grimace etched on his face. Making a mental note to thank whoever it was that decided to shut Cas' thick black curtains before they went to bed making the room seem as if it were still midnight though the glaring red numbers on Cas' alarm clock clearly stated that it was nine thirty, Dean opened his eyes fully and reached a hand up trace his fingers over Cas' creased forehead smiling a little when Cas leaned into his touch.

"How on earth did I land you?" Dean muttered to himself eyes taking in the smaller man's features lovingly.

"I was extremely drunk and high," Cas muttered back as his eyes begin to creak open and despite the pain it caused his head, Dean's smile widened.

"As I recall you weren't drunk, neither were you high,"

"I had just woken up from passing out, I was clearly delirious!" Cas said snuggling closer to Dean, "My head hurts, my eyes burn, and I feel sick!" Cas mumbled into Dean's collarbone and Dean wrapped his arms around him.

"Well gee Cas I'm no doctor or nothing but that sure does sound like a hangover to me,"

"it sucks," Cas growled.

"I think that's the point," Dean laughed.

"this is your fault,"

"how do you figure?"

"If you hadn't volunteered me for that stupid drinking contest I would never had drunk so much!" Cas groaned.

"Ah well, welcome to the world of us mere mortals, a species were drinking four beers and a couple of tequila shots sends you off your face,"

"it still sucks," Cas muttered dejectedly.

"Hey no one said it was fun,"

"stop talking your giving me a headache!"

"Good!"Suddenly the lights flicked one and both Cas and Dean flinched and turned to hide their faces from the protruding light.

"Oh god turn off the lights, it was bad enough that these to soppy love freaks can't shut up but know you to!" Dean and Cas both lifted their lids a little to see Jimmy lying on a mattress that had been dumped on the floor head buried in his pillow.

"Jimmy?" they both said in unison. Jimmy lifted his head to look at them in shock.

"What am I really that invisible to you guys that is the third time in two days that you haven't noticed me." Dean and Cas just look at each other and shrug before the lights start to flick on and off again.

"Gabe, what the fuck?" Jimmy yelled covering his face. Gabriel stopped flicking the lights to walk into the room. When Dean saw his face the phrase 'if looks could kill' suddenly came to mind and he would probably put money on it at least taking down plants or small animals.

"You are the three most annoying stubborn and downright handsy boys I have ever had the unfortunate responsibility of looking after, do you have any idea of what I went through last night?" all three boys shrunk back into the beds and meekly shook their heads. "well then let me enlighten you, it all started when at four I got a phone call from Zachariah demanding I tell them were Castiel is, it was at this point that I realized you had yet to return home, now I was at my place of work and it is not good for your image if you barman has to answer a phone call to a man who's first words through the phone are 'you get me that slimy, crack headed, candy hoppin' boss of yours," the boys all flinch as Gabriel spits a little before continuing, "I of course cover for you saying that you are at the library studying for a test and after finally convincing him that it was the truth and that you were also nowhere near Dean he finally hung up. And so we continue to part two of the story and this part starts with a question," Gabriel's head snaps to face Cas and the younger boy swallows loudly, "Castiel, dear younger brother for whom I would gladly give my life for, where on God's green earth is your fucking phone?" he yelled the last two or three words.

"Umm, I…Don't know," he shrugged.

"Great well when you do find it, expect to see at least one hundred messages from me you stupid son of a bitch!"

"Sorry,"

"Oh well then I guess it's okay then, umm NOT! I tried to call you all night, I was worried sick, I have to cover for you so that Zach and the others don't hunt you down and kill you and then to top things off when I finally find you and drive all the way out to Jo Harvell's place I have to deal with you making out and also doing some unbelievably inappropriate things with your best _male _friend from your childhood!" Cas turns a deep shade of red while Dean scoffs.

"I hardly think you were that bad Cas it was probably just some heavy making out," Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' blush and this time Gabriel scoffed.

"Dean let's just say that last night my brand new car experienced it's very first male on male hand job, oh and by the way, you moan like a little girl!" Dean's eyes went wide before he too went tomato red.

"I still don't know what I had to do with it," Jimmy pipes up from the other side of the room.

"Jimmy I am pissed off at you because I had to drive your girlfriend home at two o'clock in the morning because you were passed out in here."

"Oh,"

"And then at seven in the morning just when I get to sleep I am woken up by a John Winchester calling asking if I can come and pick up Sam because he has to get to work and his son isn't home!"

"Woops!"

All the way on the other side of town Crowley slams a fist onto the bench top Disturbing three very hung-over friends.

"You should have seen that slimy little git hitting on Jo like he had a right to!" Brady who had his feet on the bench and hand to his forehead groaned.

"Well what the hell can we do about it!" a sly smile spread over Crowley's face as he pulled out his phone and began to dial a number.

"Nothing, at least not yet, I have a few things to put together first and then you can do whatever you want with him!" he pulled the phone up to his ear and waited for the answer smiling evilly.

He was going to ruin Castiel Novak!

**Remember to help me out with my prom problem **


	15. I'm scared Dean

**Hey another chapter and good news my computer didn't break down this time, however due to exams I might not be able to update for like two weeks but I will try. SO wish me luck and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Did you give them hell?" asked Sam curiously as he swivelled on a chair near the large kitchen island when Gabriel entered.

"Are you kidding three boys give me a night of hell then wake up with epic hangovers, even precious little you wouldn't be able to forgo and opportunity like that!" Gabriel laughed as he pulled open the big fridge door and started to rummage through it.

"Sooo… yes?" Gabriel rolled his eyes and came out of the fridge holding a soda.

"Yes Sam, that means yes," Sam narrowed his eyes at Gabriel's sarcasm annoyed.

"Right for that I am not going to tell you my 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows," Gabe's head shot up.

"Wait there is a 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows'?" Sam nodded his head smirking. "Well I want to know the 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows!" Gabe urged putting down his soda.

"Well that's just too bad; you shouldn't have made fun of me," Gabe's mouth dropped.

"that's not fair, I want to know the 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows' and now that you have told me that there is a 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows' you are contractually obligated to tell me the 'huge supermassive big secret that not even Dean knows'!" Sam looked at Gabriel in shock, but recovered quickly.

"Did you even understand what you were saying then?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"I did at the beginning but got lost half way through so I kind of just made up the rest," Gabe said sheepishly and Sam shook his head, "The overall point is that you should tell me the 'huge super massive secret that not even Dean knows',"

"You just like saying that don't you?"

"What 'huge super massive big secret that not even Dean knows?'... Yeah I kinda do," Gabe smiled wildly and Sam sighed.

"Alright I'll tell you but only because I need help and Dean would make a massive deal about it, plus I still a bit pissed that he didn't tell me about Cas and I had to find out after seeing them make out in the hallway, so you have to promise not to tell anyone okay?" he said with a stern glare and Gabriel nodded enthusiastically. "Okay, I may, sorta, kinda have a date tonight!" Gabe's mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I may, sorta, kinda have a date tonight," Sam whisper yelled to indicate that Gabriel was being much too loud.

"How do you sorta, kinda have a date, are you gonna accidentally bump into her in a public place and take from there or do you intend to just go straight to kidnap her?" Sam rolled his eyes.

"Okay I have a date, an actual, proper she has agreed to it date, happy?" Sam said crossing his arms and Gabriel simply threw his hands in the air.

"No I am not happy! You are twelve, twelve year olds don't have dates, they have _play_dates!" Gabriel was close to yelling again and Sam started to panic.

"look I just have a date okay and I need your help," Sam said bringing out the puppy eyes and Gabriel melted.

"Dam Castiel for teaching you that! Fine I'll help you," A wide smile broke out on Sam's face and he was just about to thank Gabriel when Dean entered the room banging into the wall followed shortly by Castiel and Jimmy in a much more graceful manner.

"Rough night?" Sam asked innocently.

"Shut it Sam!" Dean grumbled stumbling towards the fridge while Cas and Jimmy all but fell into the seats next to Sam laying their heads in their arms in perfect synchronization that made every other person in the room double take after watching the identical twins.

Suddenly Gabriel's face took on a thoughtful look which Sam thought on Gabe looked downright scary.

"Hey Cas, can I ask you a question, you know brother to brother?" Gabe said leaning down to rest on the opposite side of the counter to Cas who picked his head up enough to look at Gabe skeptically.

"What?" he asked hesitantly and everyone was watching now, including Dean who had gotten two bottles of water from the fridge and had more recently been looking through a few higher cupboards.

"Oh I was just wondering how old you where when you had your first date?" Sam's eyes widened for a moment before he composed himself while Cas' scrunched up in confusion.

"like, fifteen," Gabe nodded appreciatively and then turned around.

"And you Dean?"

"Fourteen and a half," Gabriel smiled seemingly happy with their answers before Cas spoke up again.

"but I was ten when I had my first kiss,"

"Oh if we are doing kisses then I was ten to but I still kissed a girl like two months before Cas!" Dean said smiling but Gabriel's smile fell while Cas rolled his eyes.

"It's not a competition Dean," Cas said matter-oh-factly.

"You're only saying that because if it was you would have lost," Dean said placing the aspirin he had found in the cupboard in front of Cas as well as a bottle of water and took the others for himself.

"Wait so you kissed girls and then waited like three or four years to ask a girl out?" Gabriel was shocked to say the least and the three hung-over boys all flinched before Jimmy turned to Dean noticing the pain relief.

"Hey why did you get Cas aspirin and not me," Jimmy asked shocked and Gabriel was ignored flailing about in the kitchen.

"Because Cas gives me sex!" Dean said bluntly smirking, Sam started to cough in shock while jimmy blushed and looked away and Cas started to chuckle.

"Hello, what the hell is wrong with you two, why did you wait so long?" Gabriel yelled, Dean and Cas stopped laughing and instead stared to look down uncomfortably. "What?"

"Why do you want to know anyway Gabe?" Jimmy asked curiously getting up to retrieve his own pain relief.

"I just know a guy whose kid brother is like twelve and he has a date and I thought it was a bit young is all," Gabriel muttered.

"Good Morning, Novak house dwellers!" Balthazar exclaimed loudly and brightly as he entered the large kitchen and again Cas, Dean and Jimmy flinched.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Jimmy muttered darkly towards Balthazar annoyed by his perkiness.

Dean subtly edged away from where he had been all but falling asleep on Cas' shoulder when Balthazar entered making Cas frown slightly at the loss of contact, a move that everyone but Balthazar noticed and made them all mentally gag at the soppiness of it.

"Ah James, good things at hand," he said excitedly laughing and clapping Jimmy on the shoulder, "I have just been contacted by the Collage I put a job application in for and they said they would love to have me teach art in the absence of the usual teacher," he said smiling brightly.

"They hired you?" Gabe asked in disbelief, "tell you what if I was going to that collage and you were my teacher I would want my money back."

"Gabriel if you got into collage we would all want our money back!" Cas told him and Gabriel scowled at him.

"well either way, it is great pay, good hours and I get to spend all day painting or sketching which is what I do anyway so life is good." Balthazar said obviously not letting Gabriel's negative attitude bring him down.

"Wait your only nineteen, how does that work?" Dean asked.

"They saw a few pieces of my work and said it was very unique, told me to send in an application and here we are." He said smiling. "So what are we talking about in here?" Balthazar asked and Gabe went to talk before Sam cut him off.

"Nothing you would care about," he said.

"I am sure we all want to know," Zachariah said walking into the kitchen behind Raphael but before Uriel, Cas stiffened and Dean's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah well I want you to drop dead but we don't always get what we want do we," Dean growled before he could stop himself and he felt Cas flinch beside him.

"You be careful what you say in this house boy or it may be they may be your last." Uriel grumbles beside Zach.

"What are you even doing here, I don't remember saying that you could come in?" Raphael growled.

"I should kick you out myself you disgusting piece of trailer shit!" both Sam and Dean jumped up at the same time to go and punch the shit out of Cas' brothers but Cas and Gabriel were faster.

Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and started to pull him towards the door while Gabe caught Sam climbing over the counter and pulled him the same way leaving the older boys smiling in the kitchen.

Cas pushed Dean out the front door before he stopped and grabbed the taller boys' shoulders shaking him a little.

"Dean, calm down,"

"Why, why should I when he says stuff like that about my family Cas, and how can you just sit there and let it happen, why don't you stand up for me huh, I mean don't you care?" Dean stopped struggling and looked at Cas hurt. Cas vaguely heard Gabriel bringing Sam out but ignored it looking at Dean equally upset.

"You know I care Dean, how could you even ask that?" Dean pulled away from Cas' grip which had tightened and shrugged his shoulders.

"Gee Cas I don't know maybe it was the reaction you had to them threatening my life, or lack thereof," Dean yelled. Five meters away Sam stopped pushing against Gabriel to watch his brother fight. Cas flinched visibly at Dean's words.

"What so now on top of me not caring about people insulting your family, which is probably more of a family to me then my own bar a few members but I also don't care if you die?" He spat.

"That's not what I said," Dean growled.

"Sure sounded a lot like that Dean!"

"Well it's not; of course I know that you care whether or not I die Cas I just..." Dean trailed of frustrated. He wasn't angry at Cas, not really he was just mad and Cas was there and Cas knew this but sometimes words sting.

"You what Dean?" Cas asked almost pleading for an answer, and Dean looked at him and softened.

"It's just their your brothers Cas and I know that they are dicks to you and all but I just wish that maybe sometimes you would stand up for me, for Sam, and even if you can't I wish you would at least let me punch the smug dick," He pleaded.

"Dean, I'm sorry, I want to defend you, I really do, when he says something like that about you there is nothing more I would like do then rip that evil smirk right off his face but... I can't, because he scares me Dean." Cas voice barely makes it above a whisper and his face drops to the floor. Dean lifts his hand out and pulls his face towards his own.

"Why, Cas you know I would never let him hurt you," Dean flattens his palm soothingly on Cas' cheek.

"But you can't always be there Dean, and neither can Gabe or Jimmy or even Balthazar, and even if you were there is three of them minimum, and still Zachariah and Raphael are clever they won't hurt me using violence they are tricky they would go for you and I know you think your invincible but you're not Dean, your just not and they would hurt you, and that is just if I stood up for you, if they found out that I was dating you they wouldn't hurt you, they would kill you! And then of course I think of them telling the whole school and then you get shunned and Sam feels they effects because his brother has gone from popular to the resident homo dating the freaky nerd and I just, I just," Cas' voice was starting to edge into hysteria and Gabe grew panicked that he would have another attack, Dean could see it coming also but he wasn't worried he just leaned in and cut Cas' ranting off by kissing him.

Cas immediately relaxed and his arms fell to his side as Dean weaved his arm around Cas' waist and pulled him closer deepening the kiss.

Sam's eyes widened to the size of golf balls while Gabriel just rolled his.

"I am just becoming way too comfortable with this," he muttered.

When Dean pulled away he was smiling widely and Cas breathed out a deep breath.

"I should have panic attacks more often if that's how you intend to deal with it," he whispered.

"Cas I honestly think that you cannot actually have anymore panic attacks then you already have," Dean laughed and Cas laughed along with him looking back towards the ground.

From where Sam and Gabe were watching it almost looked like a perfect chick flick moment, at the end of a chick flick film just without the chicks, and Gabe watched happily as Dean reached his hand up to brush Cas cheek and then they looked into each other's eyes and smiled just happy to be with each other and NO that is not a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Dude are you crying?" Sam asked loudly drawing the attention of the two lovers in front of them.

"NO!" he said loudly wiping the tear away and all three boys looked at him in disbelief, "It's just so sweet is all," he said loudly waving his hand towards Dean and Cas who still had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Aww," all three boys said in unison.

"Shut up, don't you guys have detention or something anyway?" Gabriel grumbled and Dean and Cas' eyes widened before running towards the car, "Wait aren't you two forgetting something?" Gabriel said motioning towards their bodies and Dean and Cas rushed back inside to change out of their Pyjamas.

* * *

><p>"So what is this plan of yours?" Lisa muttered playing with her nails with her feet placed crossed on Crowley's desk.<p>

"it comes in parts, the first part being you hassling Dean lead him off of my path, I want you to seem desperate to get him back, say and do anything!" Crowley told her relaxing back in his chair.

"I made out with his best friend, I didn't shoot his dog, we will be back together within a week," she said waving her hand in dismissively.

"Well then do something that will make him not want to get back together and then try to get him back." Crowley offered.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Something, shot his dog for all I care," he growled.

"And why should I do this for you," She said annoyed and Crowley pushed her feet off his desk.

"Because if you don't I will tell the whole school of your little slip up two years ago!" He threatened and she nodded meekly, "Good, now get out!"


	16. No your not!

**Hey guys… I am so, so sorry for how long this has taken so long to update… there was holidays and internet issues and… just so much!**

**I have to apologise but I am afraid it may not get any better, see I am in year 12 now and I need to put work first so I will try to continue updating but please be patient….**

**So chapter 16… it isn't much…. Just sort of a stepping stone, its mostly fluff but I think it is kind of cute…**

**Disclaimer: if I owned this, would I really be writing this in fan fiction… no I would make Dean and Cas get together for real…on the show…so in conclusion… I don't own anything!**

Monday after detention was the day the bubble burst. Cas and Dean had all weekend with each other. Gabe had gone and mysteriously disappeared with Sam for pretty much all of Saturday and returned late at night, and if it had been anyone other than Gabe with him Dean would have been worried, but as it happened it was the prankster and that left Dean alone with Cas. They had obviously used the time wisely, after all they only had so many moments alone and it wasn't like they could just kiss in public.

On Sunday Cas had, had to head home for church, to which he only went to appease his brothers, and had to stay home and study but at around two o'clock Dean had snuck in. Cas wasn't sure how he managed to enter the house through the front door and make it all the way to his bedroom with most if not all his brothers home but he did and so they spent that night together as well, Dean leaving early in the morning so to pick up Sam and make sure that he left before Cas' brothers found him.

But Monday was the day reality hit them. No they weren't discovered and brutally picked on until they were nothing but shadows of who they used to be. No with Monday came the arrival of someone Dean and Castiel had completely forgotten about.

Lisa.

And with her came trouble. It started out as any other day. Dean came with Sam and picked up Cas for school, Cas was berated by his brothers on his choice of company, they shared a quick kiss in the car-to which Sam gaged- and then headed off to school.

What had shocked them though was that as Dean headed out the driveway another car drove in.

Lisa smiled and waved at Dean as the three boys jaws dropped. They had been living in a world were Lisa didn't exist, her absence the previous week fooling them and now she was back.

Honestly they shouldn't have been that surprised, she did go to the same school and they didn't expect her to simply pack up and leave because it would make them happy.

"I totally forgot about her!" Dean muttered shocked before shaking his head and driving off again.

"How did I forget about her she has been hunting my dreams for the last month," Cas replied and Sam shook his head.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked curious and leaning forward in his seat.

"Nothing," Dean said, "We are going to keep on moving forward with our lives and not let her bother us," Dean said with a strengthened resolve and Cas nodded in agreement.

But it wasn't that easy. Lisa was in most of Dean's classes and she was constantly winking at him or sending him suggestive looks, not to mention they were the talk of the school.

"I wonder what happened to Dean and Lisa?" a girl whispered to her friend at near Cas as he messed around in his locker.

"I heard they broke up," her friend whispered back.

"How do you know?" the first girl asked and Cas rolled his eyes at the common teenagers obsession with gossip.

"Well Tina said that Dean wouldn't even look at her in homeroom this morning and that he sat extra close to that weird kid that he always hangs out with," the second girl answered and the first girl scoffed.

"What's the bet that it was his fault, he probably saw that Dean and Lisa were falling in love and was scared Dean would finally ditch him after seeing the light so brain washed him into breaking up with her or something," the first girl spat and the second huffed in agreement. Cas froze, of course he would be blamed for breaking Dean and Lisa up, and he got blamed for pretty much everything else that happened in this school.

"Totally, there is no way Dean would have broken up with Lisa other then something like that, they were totally in love and were meant to be together." Girl two commented and this time Cas scoffed, though he was sure to do it in his mind.

"They were so cute together, someone should just shoot that kid and save Dean the trouble when he wakes up and realizes how creepy that kid is!" _kid, bitch please I am older then you!...wait…_ Shoot him, now people wanted to shoot him!

Cas checked his watch, he had fifth period but for some reason really couldn't find it in him to go. Putting down his text book and picking up his new novel Cas ducked off to the spear classroom he and Dean had found at the beginning of the year.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned inwardly, <em>English with Lisa,<em> it was going to be interesting to say the least. _At least I don't have to see her for another five minutes_; he thought and slammed his locker shut suddenly aware of a person standing next to him.

_Or not!_

Lisa was leaning against the lockers next to Deans with a sweet innocent smile planted on her face.

"What do you want," he growled before shaking his head, "Wait, I changed my mind, I really don't want to know," He said spinning on his heal and walking off.

"Why not baby?" she asked sweetly and Dean cringed as she followed him aware of the stares he was receiving for fellow students and even a teacher or two.

"First, don't call me baby, I am not your baby! And second, I am not sure why I don't want to know… maybe I am late for class or have to talk with the coach, could be anything really but I am going to go for my serious lack of interest and general hatred of you," He said snippily and Lisa chuckled.

"Oh Dean, you don't hate me, you love me remember, yes we may have hit a small bump in the road but it is me and you Dean, we belong together!" and this time Dean laughed.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," and she scowled grabbing onto his arm and stopping him.

"Dean," She said seriously, "We are getting back together, now I know you think that what happened was my fault, even though I have tried to explain to you that he started it, so I am saying sorry, even though it wasn't my fault, so there dealt with, so why don't we skip English and go make out in a closet somewhere," She smiled and Dean pulled back angry.

"No it is not dealt with Lisa!" he yelled and people stopped trying to be subtle bout their eavesdropping now opting for focusing on the fighting couple, "It is not small and it is not just a bump on the road to some sort of blissful married life that you have made up in your head!" People started popping their heads out of classroom hearing Dean's screams, "you kissed my best friend, MY BEST FRIEND! And don't try and make it so he takes the blame because he told me the truth, and I fucking saw you! That is the guy is practically like family, he is the only person who truly knows me and if you think you can put this all on him you are mistaken!" Dean finished yelling and turned to walk away but this stopped him again.

"So you are going to trust the creepy stalker friend you have over me?" She yelled back scandalized.

"That creepy stalker friend, has been my best friend since I was eight, I have been dating you for all of three months, fuck yeah I am going to believe him more then you…. Oh and I don't know if you got this just before when I said it so I will just repeat it for you, I SAW YOU!" He turned and started to walk away and Lisa was frantic.

"You can't leave me!" she yelled.

"Watch me!" he yelled back.

"No you can't, because I'm pregnant, that's why I was away last week, tests and stuff!" Dean froze, he was near the end of the hallway and almost home free when she yelled that. Slowly he swivelled to look at her sceptically eyeing her up and down.

"No you're not," he scoffed and walked away again.

* * *

><p>Deciding that he was not really in the mood for English and an hour of stares and Lisa Dean made his way to his secret-only-him-and-Cas-know classroom with the intention of ditching. He was surprised however when he saw Cas sitting in one of the chairs feet on the desk and reading a book.<p>

"Hey," he said effectively catching the shorter boy's attention and Cas smiled widely upon seeing Dean.

"Hey," he breathed as he set his book down on the desk, "What are you doing here?"

"Well if you don't want me here then fine I will leave, but just know that, that hurt Cas, right, here," Dean said in mock hurt pointing to his chest and Cas laughed.

"You know that's not what I meant, why aren't you in English?" Dean dumped his books that he had forgotten to put back on the desk next to Cas and pulled out a chair before falling into it dramatically.

"Because it is a stupid lesson, I already know how to speak English rendering the lesson pointless," he said.

"I don't think you understand what the lesson is about," Cas replied and Dean rolled his eyes.

"And I don't think you understand sarcasm as well as you pretend to," he smiled and Cas blushed. Dean loved it though, Cas had slowly been making progress in understanding teenage language but every now and then he slipped up and Dean found it, dare he say it, endearing. "and I just didn't want to spend hour learning about poetry or analysing texts," Dean muttered and Cas stared at him for a moment inquisitively.

"So in other words Lisa was hassling you," Cas said, it wasn't a question but Dean nodded anyway looking at the floor deflated.

"She's is trying to blame you, says we were meant to be together…oh and she said she was pregnant," Dean muttered and Cas' head shot up causing Dean to start, "She was lying," Dean explained and Cas let out a deep breath. "What about you, why aren't you in class?" Dean asked.

"Same reason as you, it isn't Lisa directly but people are saying that I broke you two up, plus some other horrible things, end result, people what me dead so that you will be set free," Cas waved his fingers sarcastically and Dean looked at him shocked for a moment before sliding back in his chair.

"Bitch," Dean muttered and Cas followed his lead sighing.

Looking for a distraction Dean flicked his eyes towards the desk and spotted Cas' book, curious he sat up leaned over and grabbed it.

"He, you got a new book, what happened to the other one?" Dean asked and Cas opened his eyes stiffening as Dean looked at the cover.

"Finished it," He said in hopes that Dean would put the book down and leave it at that but he had no such luck. Instead Dean looked at him with wide eyes.

"Finished! You just started it yesterday!" Dean almost yelled in shock.

"So?" Cas asked jumping Dean loudness in Dean's voice.

"It was six hundred pages," Dean yelled again.

"six hundred and twenty seven actually and I rushed it, I wanted to read this one," Cas shrugged and Dean looked back to the book in his hand running his free one over the cover.

"'Fallen'" Dean read out the title and turned to see Cas blushing of all things and it peaked his interest, "what's it about?" he asked and Cas looked like he was about to simultaneously combust. "Oh come on, with a reaction like that you have to tell me," Dean pushed with a large and playful grin.

"I can't" Cas muttered refusing to meet Dean's eyes.

"Why?"

"because you will laugh at me," Cas mumbled and Dean took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Okay, I promise I won't laugh if you tell me," Dean said seriously and Cas finally looked up to meet his eyes checking for any sign that said the taller boy was lying.

"I don't believe you," he said with narrowed eyes and Dean groaned.

"Fine then, you can either take me up on that promise where there is a fifty-fifty chance that I am not lying or… I could just read the blurb." Dean shrugged and Cas jumped up.

"Okay, I'll tell you," he rushed to stop Dean from turning the book around and Dean smiled. "but you have to promise." Cas warned.

"Cross my heart hope to die!" He said with a serious look but his words dripping with laughter.

"Okay, well it's not like what I usually read… it's a romance," Cas says pausing to gage Dean's reaction.

"So, you have read romance before, you're a bookworm, and I love you for it," Dean said matter-oh-factly.

"Well yeah, but they were all respectable classics, this one is more modern, it has a boy and a girl,"

"Wow what totally unexpected character genders," Dean said and Cas caught the sarcasm this time. "Come on Cas give me something,"

"Well see in the beginning she is going to this new school for troubled teens cause she was the only person around when her crush burst into flames and she gets blamed, so she meets this new guy Cam who is obviously into her but she has eyes for this other guy named Daniel who she feels like she has met before but Daniel starts off by ignoring her, so she gets close to Cam but then she kisses Daniel so she goes to tell Cam-"

"Cas what is the part you're avoiding?" Dean asked and Cas stopped and looked at the floor, "Cas," Cas sighed.

"The boys- and others in the story- are….angles," He mutters and a big grin takes over Dean's face before he starts laughing. "Hey you promised!" Cas yells punching Dean in the arm.

"Ouch, I'm sorry but Cas you are reading a story about Angles falling in love with a human," Dean said clutching his arm while still laughing. "I mean that is giving that twilight crap a run for its money and you were the person who said, and I quote 'Twilight is the common teenagers prison for poorly educated writing which will in turn lead to the death of the intellectual brain'" Cas just scowled at him.

"It is not the language skills or techniques I admire Dean,"

"Then what, the lovey dovey forbidden romance between," Dean flipped the book over, "Luce and Daniel?" He said mockingly.

"No!" Cas said sounding offended.

"Then what?" Dean asked still laughing and Cas reached out and grabbed the book from him and looked at it. It was then that Dean noticed the sparkle in Cas' eye as he admired the book and finally stopped laughing realizing Cas was serious.

"Angles!" Cas answered with a half-smile, "in this book they are feared, respected and admired, they are beauty and terrifying all rolled into one, it's just something I wish I could be instead of bullied all the time," Cas said putting the book down.

"Cas you are all those things!" Dean said reaching out and squeezing his shoulder, but Cas just scoffed, "I'm serious Cas, People respect you, the teachers respect you, Becky and chuck and the other two that you sit with weird they may be but they still you, they respect how smart you are and how much effort you put in, they respect how kind and patient and loving you are and they admire you for the same reasons Cas, and beauty, dude you are smoking hot, seriously, you can't see it because it is behind you but people would die for your ass," Cas let out a single laugh smiling slightly, "and believe me, anyone who has seen you in the mornings would be shit terrified!" Cas laughed again, "You know who cares what those dickheads think? Wannabes, they aren't strong enough to be their own person so they try to be someone that other people like! You are your own person Cas and that is a good thing for you," Dean said as fact and Cas looked up at him.

"Why?"

"Well because if you were like them, I totally wouldn't be dating you!" Dean said smiling and Cas' bright grin joined his; they both leaned in and pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

* * *

><p>"How did it go, no wait, don't answer that, I already know," Crowley smiled evilly.<p>

"He didn't even want to talk about it, we had sex, and I rocked his world!" Lisa growled, "and how do you know?"

"Please, mobile phones will become obsolete with how fast information travels at this school," Crowley muttered.

"Well either way, you got your wish, he is not getting back at me and I will keep hassling him, so what is part two of the great plan," Lisa asked mockingly.

"Part two is you find leverage, follow him under the pretence of desperately trying to mend your broken relationship and snoop,"

"Why do you want dirt on Dean?" Lisa asked confused.

"I don't, I want information on that little twerp that follows him around everywhere!"


	17. PDA

**I forgot to mention some spoilers for the book 'fallen' in the last chapter! I am really sorry about that, especially if that was a book you were reading and I gave it away a bit!**

**On another note, someone mentioned in a review that they loved the fallen series…. I DO TOO! It is a great read if you are into cheesy romances and in involves ANGELS!**

**Now I capitalized 'angels' because someone also brought to my attention that I misspelt angels in the last chapter and instead wrote 'angles'…. Wow, that is embarrassing! It wasn't intentional, and I do know the difference between the two, I just wasn't paying attention… and so I did it…3 times…. Like I said, embarrassing!**

**Anyway, lets put all that behind us….please and move on with the story!**

**This is just another fluff chapter… I have a bunch of things I want to get out of the way before it gets serious like, people finding out and special events so…**

**I own nothing.**

….

"Hey Dean?"

"Mmm," was Deans only reply currently focused on leaving the biggest hicky possible on Cas' collarbone, strategically out of sight from prying eyes. The two were meant to be doing homework; they were at the Novak mansion and all of the brothers and cousins alike where busy living their own lives. Dean had promptly noticed this, unlike Cas who was concentrating hard on his work and so Dean decided to bring this to his smaller boyfriend's attention by attacking him with kisses, one thing lead to another and now they are both lying on the couch with Dean on top of Cas shirtless.

"What do you think Lisa is up too?" Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders and shivered as the taller boy bit down on his soft flesh.

"Probably planning her next move to become Queen Slut of the World one boy at a time…" he mumbled moving up towards Cas neck as the boy in question rolled his eyes.

"I meant, what do you think she is trying to achieve by hassling you?" Lisa had indeed been following Dean around the past month acting weirdly and asking questions, mainly about Cas. Dean just shrugged and continued nibbling on Cas' ear. "Dean I'm serious," and Dean sighed dejectedly lifting his head up and looking Cas in the eyes with an unimpressed look.

"Lisa?" Cas looked back confused so Dean elaborated, "I, your seriously hot and incredibly sexy boyfriend, am lying on top of you rearing and ready to go for some serious make out action and all you can think about is _Lisa_?" Cas looked down sheepishly and sighed.

"I just can't get it out of my mind, why does she keep asking about me?" Dean groaned well aware that any possible action he was going to get has gone out the window and sat up picking up his shirt.

"I don't know Cas, I honestly don't even have the time to try and understand what goes through that girl's brain!" Dean tells Cas as he pulls his shirt over his head. Cas sits up alarmed as Dean starts to collect his stuff in his bag.

"Where are you going?" He asks panicked and Dean looks up shocked when he notices Cas worry and smiles sweetly.

"Home," he laughs and Cas frowns.

"You not leaving because of me are you, cause I could totally forget about Lisa and we could go back to making out," Dean chuckles at Cas' endearing worry and picks his bag up and stands.

"Yes, I am leaving because of you, but not because of Lisa, I am more than positive that I could get her out of your mind, but I need to pick Sammy up from Jessica's and be home before six, Dad has a family dinner planed and I just know that I am going to be late if I let you distract me any longer!" He pulls Cas up so that he too is standing and chuckles once more at the childish pout on Cas' face.

"You have to call tonight!" Cas demands and Dean nods.

"Of course," Dean Smiles leans down and peaks Cas on the lips.

"And text me when you get home," Cas mumbles glad that Dean had discovered his mobile hiding in between the cushions in his couch and returned it.

"the second I pull up the driveway," Dean kisses him once more.

"I and you're not just saying that to humour me?" Cas asks hesitantly.

"I wouldn't dream of it," Dean says finally pulling Cas in for a last deep kiss goodbye.

Cas twisted his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled him close and he was not letting Dean go until he was fully satisfied with the kiss. Tongues and teeth clashed together as Dean easily fell into the kiss returning it with just as much enthusiasm.

So much enthusiasm in fact that they both missed the sound of the front door opening and closing and the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor as a certain red haired bombshell walked straight towards the room the two boys were lost in.

XOXOXO

John Winchester had a night off….A NIGHT OFF! A rare occasion in itself but what was even rarer was a nice family home cooked dinner, and that is just what the man in question had planned for his night off. So far everything was going well, He had got all the groceries, he had set the table, Dean had just called and said he and Sam were minutes away and actually on time and now all that was left was to cook the food.

"What the hell was I thinking…?" John mussed to himself, "I can't cook!" he was standing in the kitchen staring down the chicken sitting on the bench in front of him willing it to get up and cook itself when Dean and Sam walked in the door.

The boys opened the door a little apprehensively almost too aware that their father would be attempting to cook.

"I can't smell burning…" Sam whispered to Dean as they both took a step inside, "That's a good sign right?"

"I can't smell anything Sam," Dean whispered back snippily and Sam nodded.

"So then it could be worse then..." He said optimistically and Dean looked at him in disbelief, "What?" Shaking his head Dean ignores Sam and walks further into the house.

"Dad?" he calls out and he gets a answering grunt from the kitchen and with one last lingering look between brothers Sam and Dean take a deep breath and head towards the room which they were sure would hold their doom.

As they entered they saw their father staring at an uncooked chicken as if it held the answers to every problem in the universe and all he had to do was figure out how to unlock it.

"I was getting ready, I bought everything, I even turned on the oven before I realised…" he turned to look at his sons and they both stopped short when they saw the beginnings of a tear in his eye, "I have no clue what I am doing!"

"Well that's okay dad, we don't need to have chicken," Sam said stepping forward and John shook his head.

"No that's not what I meant; I have _no idea_ what I am doing. It has been twelve years since… and I still have no idea what the hell I am doing," his voice cracked as the first tear fell and Dean and Sam looked at each other confused and shocked. "I mean she just died… in a fire…. And I had two boys, and I wasn't ready to be a single parent, I didn't know how to clean, I didn't know how to cook, I couldn't even look after you two properly, I left you alone with bobby, I mean who leaves their kids alone with _Bobby Singer!_" He breaks suddenly letting everything go, "don't get the wrong idea, I love Bobby and he definitely could have done worse to you boys but he was there for you more often than I was… I have barely spent a day with you boys in years and now it's too late," This confused them more than anything.

"What do you mean it's too late?" Dean asked.

"Look at you both, you are all grown up, and I missed it…. I know nothing about you because I made you raise yourselves and you both probably hate me for it… I am a failure as a father!" he took off the apron he had bought thinking it would bring out a few laughs and slumps down in a chair that was placed in front of the kitchen island.

"Dad we don't hate you, we love you…" Sam said stepping forward and placing his hand on his father's shoulder.

"You don't have to lie to me Sam… I practically abandoned you,"

"He isn't lying Dad… Okay look I am not really big with all the chick flick moments," Dean promptly ignored bitch face #13 which just said 'you're in denial' from Sam and continued on, "but come on dude, I am just like you… since I was a kid, I mean I made myself listen to the same bands you like, I dress like you, you're the reason I love cars so much and I do that not because your my father, but because you where the guy who had to deal with the death of his wife and try to raise his two kids on a mechanics celery. Jesus Dad you may not be perfect but you sure as hell tried your hardest to give us the perfect life," It was the most emotional and caring thing John had ever heard come out of his sons mouth and he was shocked…so was Sam.

"Cas is making you soft dude…OUCH," Dean punched him in the arm… hard.

"How's that for soft?" he smirked as Sam frowned clutching his arm.

"I am sorry I messed up our family meal…" John muttered turning back to the chicken.

"Hey don't worry about it… now we can just order pizza," Sam smiled and Dean nodded in agreement. John laughed and stood up reaching for the phone.

Half an hour later they were sitting in the family room eating the meat lovers extra meat pizza while Sam nibbled on his vegetarian one with the T.V off just talking.

"So, how long have you been into the whole health food thing?" John asked his youngest nodding to Sam's pizza and Dean groaned.

"Ever since I realised that if I kept eating the way I was I would have been heavily overweight by the time I was seventeen, and you should both start thinking about this too..."

"You just had to ask didn't you…?" Dean mumbled and Sam ignored him.

"You may be fit now but keep going and in a few years you will be morbidly obese and cut a whole ten years off of your life!" he warned and John looked at him shock turning to look at Dean who had taken another large bite out of his slice.

"Now all you have to do is decide between giving up pizza and dying at eighty instead of ninety," Dean said holing up his food and taking another rather disgusting bite staring at Sam who just scowled back.

"So what else is going on?" John asked casually.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well tell me about yourselves like… oh Dean, how is that girl you were dating, Liza or Lauren…."

"Lisa?" Dean asked shocked.

"Yeah her, you too still going out?" He asked.

"No, we broke up two months ago," John looked surprised.

"Oh, I am sorry," Dean shook his head.

"Don't be, bitch was crazy!" Sam grunted in agreement and John decided to let it go.

"So is there anyone else special in your life then?" John said huffing a laugh and Sam and Dean froze, "what?" John asked confused. Sam and Dean looked at each other unsure of what to say. "I'm missing something, something big aren't I…? Look Dean you don't have to tell me but I am your father and I just want to know what is happening in my son's life, I have missed so much already,"

_OH MY GOD! _Dean was sure that his father was trying to manipulate him but he was also pretty positive it was working. But to tell him that he was currently in the most serious relationship of his life with not only his best friend but a man….that was pretty scary.

Slowly Dean started to unfreeze and after a meaningful look from Sam's _STUPID _puppy eyes he sighed steading himself.

"Okay, yes I do have a special someone in my life…" Dean tried and John brightened.

"Great what's her name and when do I get to meet her?" he asked and Dean swallowed loudly.

"Oh see, well you have actually already met this…uh…person…"Dean offered what he hopped was a convincing smile and John just thought.

"I have already met them…hmm; it's not that red head is it?"

"Anna? no,"

"what about Cassie, I liked her,"

"Cassie, I haven't spoken to her in years…I think she lives in Canada now,"

"It isn't Jo is it… because Ellen _will _kill you!" John warned and Dean's eyes widened.

"What? no Jo is more like a sister!"

"Then who is it?" John asked giving up. Dean straightened and opened his mouth to speak but words escaped him, what would his dad think? What if his dad told Cas' brothers?

"Dean?" Sam asked hesitantly, "Dean, what you're thinking, it won't happen, you can tell him," Sam urged seeming to understand Dean's thoughts. Closing his eyes tight Dean tried once more.

"Cas," he whispered and John shook his head… he was certain his son had just said Cas, but that couldn't be right, Cas was Dean's best friend, and a guy.

"What?" John asked convincing himself he had heard wrong. Keeping his eyes squeezed firmly shut, imagining his boyfriend there and holding his hand for support Dean repeated his name louder.

"Castiel," he said firmly.

"What about him?" John asked and Sam sighed.

"Dean is dating Cas dad, they are very happy and in love, it is the most committed relationship they have ever been in and it will probably stay that way for like…well ever," Sam finished shrugging and John looked at Dean for conformation.

"Is that true, are you dating Castiel?" Dean nodded carefully watching his father's reaction which was at the moment…blank. "And you…you love him?" Dean nodded once more and John nodded back, "are you sure you love him, it might just be lust or infatuation," It wasn't John hopping that his son was just experimenting and was just acting like a teenager who 'thought' they were in love, Dean could tell by his tone, this was just a father looking out for his son and so Dean answered his questions.

"Dad, I miss him all the time, almost every thought I have involves him, I worry constantly about whether or not he is okay, I would gladly follow him to the ends of the earth and then jump off the edge with him, I would _die _for him…I have felt lust and infatuation and this is different… this is…indescribable!" Dean finished smiling as he thought about the short scruffy haired boy.

"Okay then," John smiled at his son, "I approve, when do I get to meet him?" Dean snapped back to reality then.

"Huh? You know who I am talking about right, Cas, Castiel Novak, short, scruffy hair looks like he just got out of bed, often wares stupid button down shirts…he's a nerd" John rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know who he is and I am well aware of his nerd like tendencies, and I am also aware that I have met him before but I haven't met him as my sons…uh…"

"Boyfriend," Dean supplied dragging out the word and John blushed.

"…right, boyfriend and I would like to meet him in that manner," John finished.

"Why?" Sam asked making himself known once more.

"Well, if you must know… I don't have any daughters as you know, and I would like to take this opportunity to… you know make him sweat." John and smiled Dean's jaw dropped and Sam broke into laughter.

"I am going to make a call now…away from here…" Dean said getting up and leaving the room.

"I mean it Dean, invite him over!" John yelled out.

Dean pulled his phone out and rang Cas' number as soon as he made it to his room and Cas answered on the second ring.

"_YOU DIDN'T TEXT! I know I am going to sound like the over obsessive boyfriend who freaks out, but you never break your promises and you promised to text, I was freaking out! So you have ten seconds to tell me why I shouldn't stay mad at you!"_ Cas yelled down the phone without even waiting for Dean to say hello and Dean smiled at Cas voice.

"I just had the weirdest dinner!' Dean laughed.

"_that's your excuse?" _

"Just hear me out Cas, so we get home and Dad is in the kitchen, wait for it…crying…"

"_What?"_

"I know right, he has had this massive epiphany about how he has failed as a dad and how he has no idea, and doesn't know how to cook or something, anyway me and Sam talk him down and order pizza and suddenly I am involved in this big ass emotion fest as dad tries to catch up on all the lost years and get to know us better…"

"_that was probably the last thing I expected you to say,"_

"Wait it gets better, he starts to ask me if I am dating anyone right and then when I don't answer because I don't know what to say he put on the emotional blackmail and Sam is giving me those fucking puppy eyes you taught him and then I tell him!"

"_Wait, you told him, about us?"_ Cas asked shocked.

"Yeah guess what,"

"_What?" _Cas asked sceptical and Dean laughed.

"He said that he wants to meet you again…as my boyfriend!"

"_I don't know what that means, what does that mean?"_

"Means he is fine with it Cas, he doesn't hate me or think that I am disgusting and he hasn't kicked me out, he said that he approves!"

**Please review :D**

**Annie**


	18. meet the parents

**Okay so my birthday is coming up and I thought I would update for it :) **

_**OKAY **_**this chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed **_**BEGGING**_** me to update through my laziness but mostly for **mishahastakenovermylife **who took the time to pm me!**

**Like I told he/she this year I was in year twelve and so things got hectic, on top of this I need to wipe my computer meaning I have to rewrite all my chapters which is why I stopped updating! But I have just finished my last exam and now have a six month holiday…Yay…but I still need to say that…**

**I AM SO SORRY! **

**I would just like to take this moment to thank every single person who has reviewed any chapter in this story! All of them have been encouragements or constructive criticisms and I have laughed at quite a few of them! I love every single review I have gotten, they make my day and I always get happier when I read a new one, you guys are amazing and I never thought this would happen!**

**On to a more individual review, ****Master Jesse****,**** I cracked up when I read your review and pictured John trying to buy things with a bunch of celery….loudly….people where looking at me, but I would just like to clear up that I did know that it was a mistake…see what I do is that when I write something and I come across a word I don't know how to spell I highlight it on windows and then when I am proofing it I take the time to figure it out somehow…this time however because I wrote it so long ago I forgot it was there and posted it! Thank you for pointing that out and making me laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Xoxoxoxo**

"What do I say if he wants to know what I plan to do in life?" Cas had been pacing back and forth in his room for an hour now mumbling to himself in an attempt to calm down but it had obviously had the opposite affect because he had digressed into asking Dean ridiculous questions.

"You tell him the truth…" Dean was lying on Cas' bed arms up and folded behind his head he watched as Cas franticly traced his room.

"But I don't know what I want to do with my life yet!" Cas exclaimed loudly.

"So tell him that, your sixteen Cas he doesn't expect you to have your life planed out," Dean reasoned but Cas didn't slow down.

"And what about if he asks about my family or my religion, huh, what do I say then?" Cas asked loudly throwing his hands in the air and Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas seriously, just chill, tell him want he needs to know and anything else that you don't feel comfortable telling him about, don't tell him," Dean said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"It isn't that easy Dean," Cas said still pacing, "I mean how on earth would I tell him that I am a Christian but because of my family I have strayed greatly from my religion and have turned to what one could consider a rebel and participated in such activities like- .God. what if he asks me if we have had sex?!" Cas stopped pacing and turned to look at Dean. His face had paled and Dean would swear that he was shaking.

Dean jumped up from the bed and pulled Cas into a hug tucking the smaller boys head on his shoulder and feeling his arms wrap around his waist as Cas relaxed into the hug finding comfort in his boyfriend.

"I will be there with you the whole time Cas, and if you don't want to answer a question then that is fine, I will still love you and that is all that matters, okay?" Cas nodded into Dean's neck the combination of Dean's sent as well as the warmth of his body helping to calm him.

"How long till we have to head to your house?" Cas asked quietly into Dean's shoulder.

"We should probably leave in like an hour and a half," Dean replied and Cas smiled.

"I think we have enough time…" he commented and Dean frowned in confusion.

"Time for what?" he asked and Cas smirked pushing Dean back onto the bed and jumping on top of him.

"This," Cas whispered and Dean shivered in anticipation as Cas lent down and pressed his lips to Dean's.

* * *

><p>"I thought the sex would help calm me down, apparently not," Cas muttered staring out the window of the impala at the house he was sure would hold his doom.<p>

"Maybe you just didn't get enough, we could try again if you need it baby," Dean said totally up for skipping tea if it meant that he got to enjoy his boyfriend naked and ridding him again. Cas rolled his eyes.

"How kind of you to offer Dean, but I wouldn't want to make you late, I know how you are with these things," He muttered sarcastically.

"For you Cas, anything," Cas couldn't help but huff a laugh even if it was shaky and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself after. "Cas, I promise you, everything will be alright," Dean softened at the look of true fear on his smaller boyfriends face and leaned over to grab his face dragging his thumb over Cas' cheek and forcing him to look at Dean. "Castiel, you don't need to worry, you won't be alone in there, you have me and Sam routing for you and Dad has already said that he approves, this is just something he wants to do, but if you really can't do this, I will take you home and he will just have to deal," it was silent in the car for an indefinite amount of time with Dean and Cas never breaking eye contact as the raven haired boy searched for some sort of revelation in his boyfriends eyes.

"No," Cas said strongly after a while, "I can do this, you will be with me and this is important to your father and I would really like for him to like me," Cas stated firmly and with resolve and Dean smiled taking his hand away and jumping out of the car as Cas did the same.

Meeting in the middle they both walked up the stairs and as Dean opened the door Cas turned to him.

"After all, how bad could it possibly get?"

* * *

><p>"This couldn't possibly get worse," Cas whispered to Dean as they walked into the lounge room and Dean rolled his eyes.<p>

"He just said hello," Dean whispered back.

"Yeah but it was the way he said it, it was like he was foretelling my death!" Cas hissed back and Dean rolled his eyes.

"I think you being a bit over dramatic," Dean said grabbing Cas' shoulders and guiding him into the lounge room.

"Oh do you, well when I am lying on the ground clutching my bleeding stomach that is gushing out my inereds as the life drains out of me because you father has shot me then you can tell me how dramatic I am being," Cas lamented and Dean stood in front of him in shock.

"Are you hearing the words coming out of your mouth right now?" Dean asked incredulously to which Cas just scowled. Dean turned him back around and continued to push him into the room where John was currently waiting with Sam and some Chinese.

"There you are," John said gesturing to the couch where Dean pushed Cas down and sat next to him, "Sorry about the take out but I have learnt from recent experiences that my cooking skills as less than desirable," he tried to joke, and it worked…to a degree, Dean and Sam both chuckled alongside him but Cas seemed almost frozen in his seat.

Dean reached his hand out and placed it at the small of Cas' lower back and started rub small circles. As soon as Cas felt the comfort of his boyfriend's hand on his back he breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding and relaxed slightly.

"So Castiel, how are you?" John asked and turned his gaze towards the messy haired boy.

"Me, I'm go-ahm-good," anyone could tell that Cas was nervous but thankfully no one brought attention to instead just leaning in and grabbing some food.

Silence encompassed the room then. No one knew what to say and Cas' almost visible nerves were infectious setting everyone on edge. Suddenly John coughed loudly to clear his throat and turn towards Cas.

"So Castiel, how are you, I haven't seen you in a while, been busy?" the question was asked conversational but Cas was seeing it as more of a, _I want to know what type of things your involved in so I can decide whether or not I want to kill you, _type of thing and so chuckled nervously.

"Umm, I- ahh, not- not much, just umm, study and stuff," Cas smiled in what he hoped was a convincing way though he feels it may have come off a bit more forced.

"Oh good, still top of the class I assume," John laughed and Cas was just trying to focus on not simultaneously combusting, "And that brother of yours how is he?" John continued. As soon as Cas heard the word brother though, he froze, unmoving, his brain fuzzy and in major panic mode.

"Cas' brother_ Gabriel,_ is doing fine also, except when he continually tries to deflate the tires on my car as a joke, then he is not fine, in fact then his life is in serious danger," Dean answered lightly, pointedly saying Gabe's name to make Cas realise that, that was all his father meant by 'brother' and Cas relaxed next to him.

"Still up to his old ways then," John commented lightly ignoring Dean's intervention.

"That and other stuff," Sam added in for the first time, "the guys a menace."

"You don't have to live with him," Cas muttered before he could stop himself, Dean smiled and so did Sam, having finally gotten Cas to contribute to the conversation without tight lips and widened eyes.

"You got me there dude," Sam smirked and Cas laughed lightly feeling the tension leave him. This wasn't an interrogation, this was dinner with Dean, Sam and their dad something they had done time and time again though admittedly not in a while. No one was looking for Cas' head here, or waiting to pounce on his first wrong move, these where people who loved him and he loved back.

From that moment on everything was easier. They all talked about people at school that they could make fun of and Sam and Cas spent an hour trying to deflate Dean's ego when the topic of the soccer season was brought up.

John didn't ask Cas about the rest of his family or his and Dean's sex life, Cas had a feeling he didn't want to know, and then even offered to let Cas stay the night. Cas respectfully declined saying that he had a busy morning. Dean knew of course that the real reason was that he had to keep up appearances at his house or risk infuriating his brothers.

Dean drove him home and spent a solid thirty minutes mauling Cas in his car before reluctantly letting Cas go although he was sporting a few discreet marks in hard to see places.

Sam rolled his eyes when Dean entered his house with messed up hair and a creased shirt.

"God Dean try and look more obvious," he muttered before shooting up the stairs to his bedroom. Dean frowned looking in the mirror and trying to make himself seem more presentable but startled when he noticed his father watching him from the kitchen smile planted firmly on his face and desperately trying to contain his laughter.

"Jesus dad, you scared the shit out of me," Dean growled bending his face in an attempt to hide his blush.

"Language Dean," John scowled and then held up a plate containing pie and cream and motioned to the seat across from him at the kitchen island. Dean knew it was a trap but he couldn't care less, he wanted pie.

"Hey dad," Dean said sitting down and taking the pie happily.

"So…Cas seems…" Dean stopped before even taking his first bite of pie to watch his father search for the right words making it very clear that he should pick them carefully. "…like himself, but better, if you know what I mean?" John offered. Dean scrunched his eyebrows up in confusion.

"I don't…" Dean said simply and John sighed deeply.

"Well, I mean he is still exactly like he was when he is younger, you know, smart, dedicated, although secretly insane but in a good way and also scared of upsetting people, overly respectful as though he has the fear of god drilled into him but now he also seems…happier." Dean took a moment to get over the scary fact that his father had pretty much named all of Castile's dominant traits to a tee and nodded continuing his eating. "Is that is because of you," Dean didn't say anything but a small smile that pulled at the corner of his lips told his dad that he agreed and couldn't be happier about that fact.

After a few minutes of Dean silently eating and John watching Dean gave up.

"Okay, what is it, why did you need to bribe me, what do you want to say?" Dean slammed his fork down and looked at his dad with hard eyes.

"I just…" John sighed, "…he seems to have a lot of stuff going on, like, when I asked about his brother and you know he was always on alert and you guys are so young, I am just worried that you don't know what you're getting yourself into," John said and Dean shook his head.

"Look dad, Cas has issues, not like I am messed in the head issues more like serious baggage issues, and all his issues where there before I started dating him and they are still there now that I have," Dean stated matter-oh-factly.

"Yes but Dean you are just a kid, how do you know you can handle all of this?"

"I have been dealing with it since I was eight, okay Cas didn't just miraculously sprout all these issues the moment I told him I loved him, they were there the whole time and I have been by his side the whole time to, the only thing that has changed between us is that now we kiss and fuck as well as lean on each other!" Dean yelled not at all paying attention to what he was saying.

"You what?!" John yelled eyes wide. Dean took a moment to think about what he had said before slamming his head down on the island groaning.

"You are such an idiot Dean," Sam yelled from the direction of the stairs.

"Get to bed Sam!" John yelled back before looking down at his eldest son who was still face down on the bench, "Dean," he started softly, "I am going to ask you some questions and we are going to get this over and done with as quick as possible, now are you a virgin?"

Dean was still for a moment contemplating lying before he shook his head to say no.

"okay, have you had…sex, with anyone besides Cas?"

Dean nodded completely dedicated to telling the whole truth now.

"Did you, use protection and I am talking about with Cas as well cause I know most guys who have sex with other guys think that is okay not to because there is no risk of pregnancy but any penitrat-"

"OH MY GOD, whatever you do please for the love of GOD, and for my sanity, DO. NOT. SAY. PENITRATION!" Dean yelled jumping up from the bench face bright red and arms flailing about. John stepped back in shock. "Look," Dean said taking a deep breath and purposely ignoring the sound of not very well concealed laughs coming from the stairs as well as avoiding any and all eye-contact with his father, "Here is all the information, I will tell you really quick so be ready and once I am done we will NEVER talk of it ever again and you will trust that you raised a son who knows what he is doing, I lost my virginity ages ago, I slept with girls before Cas but Cas was my first guy, and in every single sexual experience I have and will continue to use protection, got it?" Dean looked up at his father finally.

John nodded still reeling for Dean's outburst.

"I love Cas, seriously, nothing you can say or do will stop me from seeing him so don't even try that, I know what Cas has going on in his life and it changes nothing, I am completely secure in my relationship because I know that I need him just as much as he needs me and that all I will say about it, goodnight," Dean finished and turned around racing up the stairs and making sure to kick a laughing Sammy on the way up before slamming his door falling to his bed groaning loudly.

Dean reached down to pull his phone out of his pants opening his thread of texts with Cas.

**To – Cas**

**You will never believe what I just had to go through**

**You are so lucky I love you**

**And you owe me so much fucking sex for what I just did for you!**

**Dean**

The next morning when Cas finally finds his phone thrown haphazardly on his bed when he swore he could remember putting it on his bedside table the night before, only to open it and see a text message from Dean marked read that he has never seen he will think nothing of it. After all he has a history of losing his phone and he could have just accidently clicked on the message without reading it. He won't even take a moment to wonder if maybe someone had got to the phone before him…

**Here's to more chapters soon**

**Thanks Annie**

**xoxo**


	19. I fd up!

**Hey guys just thought I would say thanks once again for your continued support so to all those who review, and I do mean all of you thanks so much every review is valued **_**including**_** the ones that help me to improve my writing!**

**IMPORTANT: ever since my story got wiped and I had to re-do a few chapters I have been having some trouble with Lisa, I am unsure what I should do with her in terms of good v evil at the end. So I need your help, please, please, please let me know if you think I should make her good or keep her mean….HELP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Lisa sighed deeply as she shut her locker and turned her back to lean against it. Two months, and still nothing. The stress was getting to her and she was starting to worry about the appearance of bags under her eyes tarnishing her perfect complexion.

As she leant against the cool metal behind her she observed the students scurrying about the hallways, greeting friends and significant others, running after teachers or away from bullies in the case of Chuck Shurley.

Suddenly from the corner of her right eye Lisa spotted the very bane of her existence, _Castiel Novak,_ she seethed internally. Of course standing next to him like the loyal little golden retriever he is was Dean Winchester, annoyingly happy smiles glued to their faces and reaching their eyes. Lisa scowled in disgust, _what the fuck gives Dean the right to be happy without me. _

"Fuck," Anna muttered next to Lisa as she once again failed to remember her locker code.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Lisa said not letting her eyes stray from the scene to her right.

"What is?" Anna inquired frustrated and Lisa looked to her friend. Anna also had bags around her eyes but hers were accompanied by a twitch in her left eye and a shake in her right hand.

Lisa had already asked her best friends about the problems obviously plaguing her a couple weeks ago but Anna had refused to talk.

Instead she motioned her head towards the display Dean and Castiel were putting on by Cas' locker. "That," she growled, "Winchester and Novak,"

Anna snapped her eyes up and flinched upon seeing them. Turning away Lisa watched as Anna refused to let herself even look in their direction.

"Why, w-what do you think they are doing?" The red head asked nervously and Lisa furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Being happy without my added presence, I dated Dean for like two and a half months he should be forever ruined," Lisa muttered glaring at the pair chatting happily.

"Oh," was all Anna said continuing her quest of not looking away from her closed locker. Lisa looked between her and the pair who refused to look away from each other to her right.

Maybe Lisa had been going about getting information about Castiel the wrong way. She had been hassling Dean, trying to get him to the point of frustration where he would just yell the mysterious boys secrets to her. It was always going to be a hard, especially considering how close Dean was to Castiel but Lisa had figured it was the only way. Now however as she took in Anna's new found awkwardness that had to do with anything Dean and Castiel related Lisa came up with a new angle. Anna obviously knew something and Lisa was going to find out what it was.

"Hey Anna, you live with Castiel right?" Lisa asked sweetly, focusing her attention on her best friend whose eyes had widened considerably.

"No, yes, maybe, wh-why do you ask?" she mumbled hurriedly. Lisa shrugged.

"It's just, you seem troubled, and it only seems to get worse around them," she said nodding towards Cas and Dean.

"Oh-I umm, it's nothing, really just, tired is all," Anna said forgetting her books and turning to walk away but Lisa caught her arm and spun her back around.

"Annie, I am just worried about you, tell Lisa what happened," Lisa was wearing her most deceiving smile, one that screamed understanding and sympathy, Anna knew in the back of her mind that it was a bad idea but she was mad, mad at Dean but especially mad at Cas, she wasn't sure why she was so mad but she was and Lisa was there and willing and she had been Anna's best friend for years so why shouldn't she trust her.

"Okay, so about two months ago…"

* * *

><p>"Crowley…you are going to love me…"<p>

* * *

><p>"…yeah but if you had to pick?" Dean pushed and Cas rolled his eyes. They were seated in the Winchester lounge room watching some random movie that Dean and Cas were not paying attention too, for two totally different reasons.<p>

"I foresee no situation in which I would be forced to choose between those two options," The shorter boy muttered moodily. Dean smiled from where he was rested head in Cas' lap while the younger boy was determined to ignore Dean's voice and read a book. Cas always started to use big words and act as though he didn't understand certain references when he got annoyed and lately it was as though Dean had made it his mission to put Cas in that mood as often as possible, Dean would argue that it was because of the great angry sex, which was good, but mainly it was because he loved watching the emotions play across Cas' face…and then he loved winning also because Cas would always concede if it wasn't a really important issue.

"That is why the question is hypothetical," Dean continued.

"Hey can you two quit it, we are trying to watch a movie here," Gabriel interrupts the conversation but he goes ignored as Cas continues the argument.

"I do not understand why you need such information, it seems irrelevant." Dean rolled his eyes and Cas flipped the page.

"it_ is_ irrelevant but that's not the point," Dean sighed exasperated.

"I fail to see how this question could contain any type of point," Cas grumbled.

"Seriously!" Sam yelled from the floor beside Gabriel's legs.

Dean pushed himself off of Cas' lap drawing his boyfriend's attention away from the book currently residing in his hands to Dean's face.

"Please Cas, just answer the question," Cas sighed dramatically before relenting.

"Fine, if I had to choose between sex with you and food I would choose food." Cas stated before turning back to his book missing the slack jawed look on Dean's face while Gabe and Sam cracked up laughing.

"What?!" Dean yelled; voice a couple octaves higher than normal.

"I said that I would choose food Dean," Cas repeated calmly.

"Why?" Dean yelled.

"Food is a staple, one needs it to survive, sex with you, while enjoyable, is something I could survive without," Cas reasoned, and Dean supposed that technically he did raise a good point but….

"B-But, sex Cas…with me!" He stuttered and Cas looked up with a hint of a smile curling at the corners of his lips.

"Maybe you're not as good as you think you are," Gabriel fell off of the couch while Sam was on the verge of hyperventilating. Dean took the smirk Cas was hiding as a challenge.

"Oh yeah," Dean leaned in to breath the words right next to Cas' ear, "Well maybe I need to convince you of just how good I am…" Cas swallowed loudly, smile slipping from his face. Dean leaned back enough to gain a satisfied look over Cas' expression before leaning once more this time towards Cas' lips. He moved in until was a mere centimetre away and successfully ignoring Gabe and Sam's pleas to not have sex in front of them. Dean broke left and tackled Cas to the couch lips latching onto his neck while his fingers started to tickle his sides.

"No, Dean!" Cas called out over his own involuntary laughter, "Stop!"

"Not until you take it back," Dean yelled back smiling and stopping to hear Cas' answer.

"Never," Cas whispered breathless with a smile.

Dean shrugged, "Your funeral," he muttered getting up and straddling Cas' hips before continuing his attack.

"Ahh!" Cas giggled unintentionally.

Dean had to smile because even with all his manly points lost he couldn't deny what that laugh did to him or how he thought it was honestly the cutest laugh he had ever heard.

"Okay, okay I give!" Cas screamed and Dean stopped leaving Cas a panting mess.

"Say it," Dean demanded with a smile.

"I would rather die of starvation one thousand times over then go one day without sex with you Dean Winchester," Cas smiled up at Dean still well and truly out of breath. Dean smiled and nodded.

"That's what I thought," Dean muttered leaning back down and joining their lips together.

Dean left his hands where they were resting by Cas' side only now they were gripping tightly to his hips, while Cas moved his hands to tangle into Dean's hair as he deepened the kiss.

Dean pulled away from the kiss after a mere ten seconds but not because Sam was gagging loudly or Gabriel was throwing chips at them but to whisper into Cas' ear.

"Just for the record babe," Cas shivered at the nickname, "I would pick sex with you over food any day as well,"

Cas just laughed.

"Always the romantic," he smiled before pulling Dean back down towards his lips for a quick kiss before pulling back once more.

For a full minute Cas and Dean got lost in their own world while Gabriel and Sam continued to make a fuss around them. Nothing could distract Dean from Cas' eyes and bright smile at this exact moment and despite the chick feel of the moment Dean couldn't help himself from talking.

"I love you so much Cas," He whispered although if the noises coming from their companions was any indication it was still loud enough for them to hear it. Dean could have cared less though because Cas' grin, if possible, grew wider and his eyes were alight with pure joy.

"I love you to Dean," and this time when Dean dove back in to seal his lips against Castiel's he had no intention of pulling away ever….

"Okay, wow!"

Sam stopped laughing, Gabe froze his half extended hand full of chips mid throw and Dean and Cas simultaneously jumped apart.

"Hi,"

"Anna?!" Four boys all yelled at once.

"Yes," Anna whispered. She looked scared, and oddly guilty and not at all shocked by what she had just seen. Cas contemplated for a moment that maybe Anna had missed him in the middle of a make-out session with Dean but there was no way she could have.

"What are you doing at my house?" Dean asked and Cas saw as Dean's face started to become annoyed, "Like seriously is nowhere safe?!"

"Yes, no, I mean….I messed up, I like made _the _biggest mistake of my life, and I am so sorry, I am so, so sorry!" Anna mumble obviously flustered.

"Anna, what did you do?" Cas asked in an almost whisper.

"I fucked up," she said sadly.

Cas motioned to the seat next to him as he moved closer to Dean giving her space. Once Anna had sat down the Cas encouraged her to start from the beginning.

"Okay so it all started just under a month ago," Anna began a tremble to her every word as she struggled to put them together, "I was coming home after shopping for a winter prom dress. See when Dean had started dating Lisa I gave up on the idea of him taking me but after the break up I figured I would give it another shot.

Anyway, I was walking through the house, at first I thought I was the only one home but then I heard noises coming from the living room so I walked past to see who was there when I saw…you and Dean…kissing,"

"Kissing?" Cas asked trying to work through the shock, behind him he felt Dean's hand slide onto his hip and squeeze, the action hidden by the couch they were seated on.

"Well, more like experimenting to see whether it's possible to actually suck someone's face off but yeah for arguments sake lets go with kissing,"

"I don't know if she's lying or not but it sure sounds like them," Gabe lent over to whisper to Sam who nodded in agreement.

"Moving on," Dean prompted sending a rather dirty look towards the pair on the floor.

"Right," Anna continued, "Well I was so shocked that I managed to convince myself that I was seeing things because when I came down stairs twenty minutes later Cas was studying and Dean was nowhere."

"But…" Sam said impatient.

"But, a couple days later Cas left his bedroom door open while he had a shower, and as I was walking past he got a text message. It was really late at night and I knew Cas had only just got home because I had overheard Zach bitching about it in the kitchen." She paused as if considering her next few words before reaching down and pulling her phone out of her handbag, "I don't know why I did it but instead of ignoring the phone I went to check the message and it said this," Anna had been fiddling with her phone through her last sentence and as she finished she turned her own phone to show Dean and Cas a picture she had taken of the message Dean had sent the night Cas had re-met his father.

"You went through my messages?" Cas asked stunned, "Why would you do that?"

"I just told you that I don't know, either way there was no denying this one so I started to freak out, then I got mad and awkward all at the same time. I couldn't look at you two without picturing you kissing and when I did I just got so angry, I mean my _brother_ had stolen the guy I liked!" she was trying to make them see her as a victim here Cas could tell which meant stolen messages, not the worst part of this story.

"Anna, get to the point," Castiel's voice was stern and demanding and Anna looked at her feet as she finished her story.

"I was acting weird whenever I saw you two and I guess Lisa must have noticed," as soon as Anna mentioned Lisa Dean's hand tightened around Cas hip and Cas reached a hand around to squeeze on top of it. Anna didn't notice still staring at her feet, "She asked me what was wrong, and I thought she just wanted to know as a friend, I didn't realise…" She trailed of.

"Anna," Anna looked up when she heard the crack in her cousins voice and noticed a lone tear falling down his face, "Please," he begged, _begged_, there was no demand in his voice, no malic or anger just desperate pleading as he spoke, "_Please, _tell me you did not tell Lisa what you saw,"

Anna felt herself brake, only now realising as she listen to the prayer Castiel was silently sending out, how badly he wanted for Anna to say no she hadn't uttered a word, just how badly she had messed up.

"I-" Anna's voice crack as tears of her own started to fall but Cas kept staring needing to hear it to believe it, "…am so sorry Cas," Anna muttered and Castiel broke.

"Oh God Dean," Cas lent forward hand to his chest as he sucked in shallow breaths.

"Sam, get a bag from the kitchen," Dean yelled and the youngest was up and running before Dean had even finished the sentence, "Cas," Dean whispered leaning over and running his fingers through Cas' hair.

"Why would you do that?!" It wasn't who she expected to yell. She had been preparing for a scolding from Dean or even Cas but as she turned to face the blind rage etched over every feature of Gabriel's face Anna thought that this was much worse.

"I- I wasn't thinking," Anna stuttered.

"No shit you weren't thinking!" Gabriel yelled, "I don't get it, what the fuck is wrong with you, what is wrong with our whole family, why are you all so insistent on ruining Castiel's life, I mean what the hell did he do to you that was so fucking bad?!"

Sam came running in handing the brown paper bag to Dean who was knocked out of his stupor. Apparently Anna wasn't the only one shocked by Gabe's outrage. Dean took the bag and arranged himself so he was leaning over Cas' bent frame and holding the bag over his mouth to prevent the smaller boy from hyperventilating.

Meanwhile Anna was still overwhelmed by Gabe.

"Nothing, he did nothing,"

"Then why?!"

"I don't know,"

"Fuck you Anna Milton," Gabe hissed shocking the whole room including a more relaxed Castiel. "Get the fuck out!"

Anna jumped up, she didn't need to be told twice and she was more than ready to leave, except she forgot one last thing.

"Before I go," Anna muttered from the door, "I thought I should let you know that I was in the girl's toilets today, I heard Lisa on the phone…she was tell all this information to some guy named Crowley," and with that Anna left sending Cas into another hysterical breathing fit.

**REMEMBER: let me know if you want me to keep Lisa bad or turn her good at the end, I **_**really need your help with this guys…**_

_**LISA = Good or Bad?**_

**Love Annie**

**XOXO**


	20. Chapter 20

**okay i hate that this is unfinished and I am really sorry that i dropped it for so long but i am going to try my hardest to finish this story without rushing it! nothing really can explain my actions other then writers block! i wont keep you any longer :) I hope its good enough.**

**Disclaimer: I owneth nothing!**

_Knock knock_

Dean looked up from were he was seated on the side of his bed next to a sleeping Castiel. He hadn't passed out this time, instead falling asleep after Dean had managed to calm him down but it was worrying none the less. Gabe was standing in the doorway leaning casually against its frame.

"He can't keep doing this," Dean whispered turning his head back to his sleeping boyfriend, lifting his hand to stroke Cas' hair, "he has to start working on controlling it."

Gabe snorted before pushing off of the door frame and moving into the room.

"I could have told you that five years ago," he stopped at the end of the bed, hands in pockets looking worriedly down at his little brother before shaking his head and looking up trying to catch Dean's eye, "besides, that's not what I came to talk to you about."

"I don't want to hear it right now Gabe." Dean growled refusing to look up.

"Well tough Dean, you got some important things to deal with!"

"Later."

"No now, damit. Anna knows, Lisa knows _and _Crowley knows now what are you going to do about it?!"

"I don't know!" Dean yelled snapping his head towards Gabe and standing up at the same time, his posture defensive as he instinctively took a step to put himself between Cas and whatever was making him angry. "I am 16 Gabe, I'm surprised people actually believe me when I tell them I'm in love, how am I supposed to figure out what to do with this shit lot life has decided to dish me?!"

"Well then it's time to grow up because if they decide to tell our family, your life, _Cas' _life, it's about to get a whole lot shittier!"

"You don't think I know that?!" Dean exploded, "it is literally all I can think about!"

"Then what are you going to do about it?!"

"I don't know!"

"Not good enough, what are you going to do?"

"I don't-"

" .enough!"

"What do you want me to do? Just tell me what to do?!" Dean begged, and Gabe took a deep breath.

"I want you to decide just how far you are willing to take this thing with Cas?!"

_Silence_

"What?" Dean spat confused.

"I mean, what are you willing to sacrifice to be with him?"

And there it was. The question that had been on everyone's lips when they found out about the two of them. What was Dean willing to put on the line for Castiel. His reputation? His safety? Cas' Safety? The answer...

"Everything!" There was no hesitation in his response, no waver in his voice or in his eyes and Gabe stood shocked at the pure level of dedication this boy held for his brother.

"Me too!" They both turned to look at Cas who was sitting up in bed with a determined glint in his eyes. Cas took one look at the surprise etched across both Dean and Gabriel's faces at his intrusion and lifted a solitary eyebrow. "What, you guys thought you could yell for the entire street to hear and it wouldn't wake me up?"

"So..." Dean started.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say the the great Dean Winchester was nervous," Cas smirked while Dean scoffed.

"Yeah well lucky you know better," Dean jeered, "I don't do nervous." Cas made a face that basically read '_ooh your sooo hardcore' _even going as far as to mouth the '_ooh' _part but the mirth that lingered in his features showed just how little he was affected by Deans sudden bad mood. "Whatever, it's not like I don't have something to be nervous about."

Cas sighed deeply before holding his arms out as invitation for Dean to join him and Dean didn't need telling twice. With one look back at the now closed door that Gabriel had exited from with a short 'I'll let you two talk' Dean kicked off his shoes and rolled into bed with Cas cuddling up beside him.

"What do you think they are going to do?" Dean muttered into the quite space between them, only now letting his true fear show. He had put on a brave face earlier slipping a little when confronted by Gabriel but now that he was safe with Cas with nothing but silence he felt everything. The real horror of the situation was just hitting him full impact and Dean could feel himself becoming overwhelmed.

Cas took a moment before answering.

"Honestly, I don't think we have to worry about them telling anyone for now," Deans eyebrows furrowed as he turned his confused stare on his smaller boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if I know Crowley's type, and I do, he will more likely use the information to blackmail us while biding his time. He will wait for the worst possible moment, when it will cause us the most damage before revealing our secret. Knowledge is power after all." Dean nodded knowing Cas would feel his head moving even if he couldn't see it from were Cas' head was resting on Deans chest.

"Makes sense I suppose, although it doesn't make me feel a whole lot better," he added anyway.

"It wasn't meant too," Cas mumbled, "now we just have to choose if we are going to let it happen or confront Crowley and try to get some of the power back."

"Well Cas I think you just answered your own question there," Dean smirked finally feeling his bad mood slip away. It could never really have lingered too long near Cas anyway.

"Dean?" Cas sat up turning to face Dean leaning on his elbow free hand splayed across Dean's chest.

"Yeah,"

"If we are going to do this can we not let it hurt us?" Once more Dean was taken by confusion.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I mean that Crowley knows, now I have no idea why he would want that type of information on us but he has it now and there is nothing we can do about it. So can you and me both accept that sometime in the possible near future the school and my family are going to find out about me and you, know that there nothing we can do to stop it and make sure that no matter what anyone says or does we will not let them change us?"

The conviction in Cas' voice is only just covering the waver of pure fear and if he were anyone else he would have missed it. But this is Dean. The Dean who held Cas' hand when he was nine and some kid at school had called him little orphan Annie followed by a song highlighting that fact that no one loved him. Or comforted Cas while he cried after his brothers decided that at 14 Cas was spending way to much time reading fantasy novels and not enough time studying history and facts, so they burnt all his favourite books including the first edition of _The Hobbit_ that his father had handed down to him. Dean knew Cas, Dean _loved _Cas, and it will be a cold day in hell before anyone ever hears about Dean Winchester letting down a person he loves.

"Castiel Novak," Dean started lifting one had up to rest it against Cas' cheek tenderly, "there is nothing in heaven or earth that would ever make me change how I feel about you, don't you-," Dean pulled Cas' head up to make sure that he was looking Dean in the eyes, "_don't _you ever forget that okay?"

"Okay," Cas nodded and Dean was rewarded with a small, but genuine smile gracing his boyfriends lips. "So then, we talk with Crowley," Dean said lying back down.

"We talk with Crowley," Cas confirmed following Dean down.

"well," Dean said thoughtfully, "what could possibly go wrong?"

When Sam woke up the next morning he was expecting a lot of things. Tense unfillable silence, Dean in a rage, Cas breathing into a bag and/or Gabriel _packing_ their things into a bag but Cas sitting on the counter deliriously trying to hold in his laughter while Dean desperately tries to fix the train wreak that is breakfast was not one of them.

"Holy shit!" Dean exclaimed loudly when the pancake batter that he had just poured into the much to hot Pan exploded sending batter all over the walls. Cas failed in his mission and dissolved into hysterical laughter and even Sam couldn't deny that seeing Dean frantically trying to avert even more disaster was probably one of the funniest things he has ever seen.

Wide eyed Dean took the pan and put it in the sink reaching for the tap.

"Dean no!" Both Cas and Sam shouted in unison but to late. Dean turned the tap, cold water pouring onto the scalding pan and resulting in a steam cloud to rival all. Dean jumped back five steps effectively landing himself in between Cas' legs and almost immediately the shorter boy wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders pulling the older boy closer to him and away from the ominous steam cloud.

Silence rained as they all stared in shock at the dissipating steam cloud.

" .fuck?" Dean muttered face white as a ghost and it was Sam who broke letting out a loud short laugh before he threw a hand up to cover his mouth.

Slowly Cas started to giggle and Sam no longer being alone was quick to join in. Dean held out longer a little annoyed at his brother and boyfriends ability to laugh at his near death experience but soon he too was busting out in laughter until the whole room was engulfed with it.

"Whats going on in here?" a deep gruff sleep ridden voice questioned from the kitchen door. All three boys stopped laughing and looked sheepishly over a very tired looking John Winchester. "Who's been cooking?" The older man questioned heading over too the sink to inspect the ruins that lay inside and raised an eyebrow, "well, I say cooking…" he trails off.

"Sam," Sam's indignant scoff was directed towards the two boys pointing towards him.

"It was not! liars!" he accused right back.

"Was too!" Dean argued and then shot an innocent smile towards his father, "honestly dad who are you going to believe me or that traitor," he asked but was only met with his Dad's unimpressed stare.

"First, Dean I would absolutely believe Sam over you. He is way more honest, mainly because the kid actually seems to own a conciseness " John gave him a look that was daring him to argue, "second, I don't care who did it, clean it and don't try it again, I like my house standing and not burnt down, thirdly," This time John coughed a little awkwardly before looking towards Dean and Castiel. "Just agh- just because i know that you to partake in some more…adult type 'activities'," Cas' face grew confused while John struggled for the right words, "doesn't mean that I am okay with this type of…embrace, in my kitchen." He gestured vaguely towards the pair.

Dean and Cas looked down only to realise that Dean was indeed still held very secure in Cas' clasp. the smart boys legs were wrapped tightly around Dean's waist while his arms had linked themselves over Deans shoulders and in front of his neck. The green eyed boy was pulled flush up against Castiel's chest and there was barely an inch of space between Cas' lips and Deans neck. overall the embrace was rather intimate and it was immediately rectified.

"Sorry Dad," Dean coughed. John just nodded before telling them to clean up once more and then exciting the room. once more silence was king until Castiel suddenly remember something about johns speech.

"Hey Dean?"

"Yeah,"

"What did your dad mean when he said that he knows 'we partake in adult activities'?" Cas asked confused. Dean swallowed loudly and Sam continued to look back and forth between the two.

"Wait does he not know?" Sam asked Dean in bewilderment.

"I never got around to telling him," Dean muttered back through clenched teeth.

"Tell me what?" Cas demanded.

Dean looked back to his boyfriend who was infinitely more scary then he was thirty seconds ago when he was hugging Dean.

"Umm…"

"Dean!"

"Okay so I may have accidentally let slip to my Dad that you and myself are more experienced then most kids our age.." Cas' face grew a dangerous shade of red.

"In what way?"

"…In the horizontal way…"

"Dean!" Cas shouted before remembering that John was still in the house and started again at a much lower pitch this time, "Dean, you told your dad that we have had sex?!"

"I didn't mean too, it just came out!" Dean defended and Sam smiled taking a seat at the bench and settling in for the show.

"It just came out? what like 'oh hey dad listen i need you to pick up sammy this afternoon I'll be to busy fucking the rich nerd into the mattress to do it myself'"

"Well…" Dean's smirk and wistful eyes only amused Cas a little bit.

"Dean be serious," He ordered fighting his own grin.

"Okay listen, I was fighting with dad and I just mentioned that the only thing thats different between you and me now is that we kiss and fuck, thats all. And I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was worth worrying you for." Dean moved towards Cas and placed a hand on each of the smaller boys shoulders looking him dead in the eye. "I know you Cas, I know that you cant function in the morning without two cups of coffee at least, I know that you brush your hair every day and then proceed to mess it up just how you like it and know you do that because I like to twist my fingers through it and you love it when I do that and…I know that the only reason your freaking out right now is because your scared about the consequences of my dad knowing and what that will cause but Cas, I promise, my dad will not be the reason people find out,". Dean stared hard at his smaller boyfriend trying to convay with his eyes just how badly Dean believed this. Cas stared right back for a few seconds before nodding and looking away.

"I cant believe how soft your getting," Cas mutters rolling his eyes. There is a shocked laugh that borders on the side of disbelief from Sam.

Dean would be hurt or angry had he not noticed the small twitch of appreciation pulling at the corner of Cas' eyes. instead he raised a challenging eyebrow and scoffed.

"Oh I see how it is, saving face and making me look weak in front of my little brother,"

"Oh you've seen straight through my cunning plan," the sarcasm was so strong you would have to be…well Cas to miss it.

"Yeah well laugh all you want _Randy_ _Savage,_ real men aren't afraid to show emotions,"

"Says the most emotionally stunted guy to walk that planet up until a couple months ago," Sam chimes in from his seat at the kitchen island and Dean turns and smacks Sam across the head.

"Who asked you short-stop"

"Hey cut it out!" Sam yelled and Dean wrapped an arm around his neck and used his spare hand to noggie his little brother. "Dean stop!"

"_Dean stop," _the larger boy mimics continuing on despite Sam's pleas, "Say I'm awesome."

"I'm…Awesome," Sam wheezed out.

"Oh that is so not what I meant."

"Okay, okay, your awesome!" Dean stopped his attack laughing triumphantly and both he and Sam breathed heavily. Sam grumbling loudly and Dean with a wide smile splitting his face in two, that is until he looks up to see the disbelieving expression adorning Cas' features.

"What?" Dean asks confused and Cas shakes his head before whispering…

"I am so hot for you right now," Sam laughed noisily as the obvious implications in Cas' tone said he meant the exact opposite.

"What?"


End file.
